De Skyfalls à LostWood
by littlelilyaz
Summary: AU. Clarke Griffin fuit son passé sur les routes d'Amérique du Nord. Elle atteint les limites de Targhee National Forest mais ne peut faire demi-tour. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de se battre, elle veut juste oublier, peut-être même disparaître. Mais c'était sans compter sur une rencontre au bord d'un lac. C'était sans compter sur l'idée qu'elle mérite peut être mieux dans la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Quitter SkyFalls et atteindre LostWood.

Histoire Originale Autre Univers Thème Clexa

Personnages inspirés par THE HUNDRED CW TVSHOW. Ne sont pas ma propriété.

Réalisme. Monde actuel. Romance. Drame.

Ratting M

Résumé : Clarke Griffin fuit son passé sur les routes d'Amérique du Nord. Elle atteint les limites de Targhee National Forest mais ne peut faire demi-tour. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de se battre, elle veut juste oublier, peut-être même disparaitre. Mais c'était sans compter sur une rencontre au bord d'un lac. C'était sans compter sur l'espoir qu'elle mérite peut-être mieux dans la vie.

CHAPITRE 1 En fuite.

Au volant d'un puissant 4x4 noir, une belle et jeune femme blonde.

Sur une route déserte au milieu des bois, au milieu de la nuit, cette femme pleure et fuit son passé à toute allure. Au milieu du mois de février, l'air glacial envahit encore les terres où elle s'aventure. Elle essuie encore quelques larmes et cramponne le volant. Elle ne fera jamais demi-tour. Quitte à se perdre en allant de l'avant.

Elle a quitté sa ville natale, SkyFalls City, il y a quelques jours, à la hâte, sur le coup de la colère, en emportant le strict nécessaire. Elle a laissé ses souvenirs, ses photos, ses dessins, ses livres, elle a laissé son passé loin derrière. Elle roule sans aucune destination, elle dort parfois à l'arrière du véhicule dans un sac de couchage, parfois dans des motels à deux balles. Elle avale les bornes les uns après les autres. Elle s'arrête quand elle a faim. Elle s'arrête quand elle est fatiguée. Elle ne fait même pas attention au paysage qui défile et qui change sous ses yeux, elle roule le plus loin possible en ressassant sa peine et sa colère.

Puis au matin du cinquième jour, elle entre dans un petit village perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt, au pied d'un nouveau massif de montagne naissant. Elle s'arrête pour déjeuner. Elle repère un petit restaurant/cafétéria sur la grande et apparemment seule avenue du village. Sur la route, des magasins modestes : Ranger Store : quincaillier, bricolage, matériel de pêche et de chasse une épicerie, un maraicher, un boucher et un boulanger réunis sur l'autre trottoir un bar fermé à cette heure matinale Le Green Taverne un garage automobile encombré ; une vieille et belle bâtisse avec trois panneaux : Mairie, Poste et Police. Plus loin après un petit parc avec des jeux pour enfant et un grand espace de pelouse, il y a une école primaire, puis quelques rues mènent à des habitations s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle se gare, sort et respire profondément cette douce odeur fraîche de mousse et de conifères. Elle passe devant la place centrale du village, un arbre centenaire, gigantesque trône ici fièrement. A son pied, un large panneau de bois sculpté avec, au pied de celui-ci, encore un peu de neige :

THREE GREEN VILLAGE – END OF THE WORLD

CONTE D'ASHTON. IDAHO. US

TARGHEE NATIONAL FOREST

EMERALD LAKE RESERVE

Le village simple et accueillant, réconforte un peu la jeune femme en fuite. Elle sent la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui transpercent un instant les nuages et se posent sur son visage. Un petit bonheur dont elle profite mais le vent froid la pousse vite à rentrer se ravitailler. Une vielle dame l'accueil et lui sert du café bien chaud. Elle commande des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon. Elle meurt de faim.

Après avoir tout avalé, payé et remercié, elle remonte dans son véhicule et repart, droit devant elle. Un vieux monsieur, assis sous son porche, se demande où va cette charmante étrangère blonde. Sur cette route, il n'y a rien, au bout, on entre dans la Réserve Nationale, il n'y a que de la forêt, des massifs rocheux naissants et un lac dans la vallée.

Chapitre 2 Vers le Bout du Monde

A midi, la jeune femme s'arrête au bord de la route, sur un renfoncement de terre. Elle descend et contourne la voiture. A cette altitude le point de vue est superbe. Elle ne pense plus à rien. Elle regarde le vide devant elle, la montagne qui s'éloigne à perte de vue, la vallée en dessous, le lac scintillant sous les rayons solaires. Le vent a dispersé les nuages du matin, le ciel est grandiose. Elle laisse ses démons derrière elle quelques instants et contemple seulement la beauté de la nature.

Mais un bruit de sabot sur le chemin en terre qui longe la route, la sort de sa contemplation. Elle tente d'apercevoir le cavalier qui s'approche sur le chemin ombragé où il reste quelques vestiges de neige fondue par la fin de l'hiver. A quelques mètres, l'animal se stop, une jeune fille, la quinzaine, brune au visage parfait et aux yeux vifs, la toise du haut de sa monture. Elle adoucit immédiatement son regard face au visage désemparé et visiblement triste de la femme blonde accoudé à la vielle rambarde en bois de la corniche.

« Que faites-vous là ?

_ Rien

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Nulle part

_ Vous êtes perdue ?

_ Non

_ Alors où allez-vous ?

_ Peu importe. Droit devant.

_ Il n'y a rien, droit devant, sur cette route. Vous devriez faire demi-tour.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Le regard sans espoir, sans conviction de la jeune étrangère, trouble la jeune fille qui descend de cheval et s'approche doucement.

« Je m'appelle Octavia Blake » Elle lui tend la main.

« Clarke Griffin » Elle serre sa main et lui rend son salut.

« Si tu continues par-là, il n'y a rien tu sais ?

_ Ça m'ira très bien, je dois continuer d'avancer. Je dois aller plus loin enco…

_ Attends ! Sur cette route, au premier embranchement, il y a une Ferme où je vis avec mon frère. Ensuite deuxième embranchement, trois directions, la Reserve National, le Lac et l'Hôtel mais il est fermé en cette saison. Alors je te le redis, ne continue pas par-là …

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais merci »

Clarke se dirige vers son 4x4, monte à l'intérieur et démarre. Elle se sent vide de sens, elle a entendu les paroles d'Octavia mais n'avait pas écouté. Elle se lance sur la route, obsédée par cette envie de fuir encore.

Sur la route elle croise le panneau « BLAKE FARM » et voit le chemin qui y mène. Elle continue. La route devant elle se rétrécit et la forêt se densifie. Bizarrement ça ne l'angoisse pas. Plus elle roule, mieux elle se sent. Petit à petit, ses démons s'estompent quelque peu.

Après quelques kilomètres, elle arrive au niveau du dernier embranchement. Trois voies, trois panneaux : « TARGHEE NATIONAL FOREST », « LOST WOOD HOTEL » et « EMERALD LAKE ». Sans trop réfléchir, elle suit la direction du lac.

Elle s'enfonce dans l'épaisse forêt verdoyante. Le chemin semble réellement mener au bout du monde et ça lui va très bien. Elle a mis des jours à mettre de la distance entre elle et son passé à SkyFalls, Michigan, elle n'avait pas de but alors elle continue, entêtée plus que jamais.

Chapitre 3 Le calme de l'Eau

Devant elle, après une heure de route sur un chemin de terre, les bois laissent enfin apparaitre le ciel. Le chemin se transforme en une large place à découvert puis en plage de galet et de sable gris, puis un lac, au reflet vert, s'étend jusqu' à l'autre rive, au pied d'une immense montagne.

Elle engage le véhicule au plus près avant de le stopper. Elle sort et respire profondément l'air vivifiant entre eaux et forêt, entre algues et mousse. Elle aperçoit un ponton au bord de la rive et s'y engage. Le bord de l'eau est encore gelé par endroit, la neige fond lentement. L'instant est parfait et elle s'apaise. Seule au milieu de la Montagne, au bord d'un lac, à la lisière d'une forêt, elle se sent en sécurité, loin de tous ce qui qu'il a y de mal dans sa vie. En cet endroit, rien ne l'atteint, comme si une barrière mystique chassait ses cauchemars et ses démons. Elle perd son regard dans les eaux, puis dans les cieux. Elle s'assoie au bout du pont, referme son manteau et met sa capuche. Le froid glisse sur la surface du lac, le vent surf sur les petites vagues. Elle aime cette vue, elle aime cet endroit. Elle en tombe amoureuse sans même en être consciente.

Mais elle sait, sans regarder sa montre, que le jour décline et que la nuit ici sera glaciale. Peu importe. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas encore la force de repartir, si tôt après avoir trouvé un semblant de paix en cet endroit magnifique. Elle regarde le soleil disparaitre derrière la crête Ouest de la Montagne. Le ciel change ses couleurs en un balais grandiose et lentement les premières étoiles pointent leurs étincelles au-dessus d'elle. Elle grelotte à présent mais elle est tétanisée. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de raisonner. Incapable de se sauver d'elle-même.

Face au lac, elle n'a pas vu la silhouette qui marche le long de la plage. Elle n'entend pas les pas sur les marches en bois du pont. Elle ne sent pas la présence à deux-trois mètres dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que la brise lui apporte une odeur différente. Une odeur de cigarette.

Clarke se raidit soudainement. La peur s'amorce dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourne lentement. Une femme se tient sur le pont. Dans la nuit noire, seul l'incandescence de la cigarette au bout des lèvres éclaire faiblement un doux visage. Sa voix brise soudain le silence et Clarke sursaute malgré elle.

« Je vous ai apporté une couverture au cas où vous voudriez rester là toute la nuit »

Elle lui tend un énorme plaid en polaire brun. Clarke se relève mais reste immobile et ne dit rien. Elle essaie de voir les traits du visage de son interlocutrice mais la nuit est trop sombre.

« Ou bien vous pouvez rentrer avec moi. Vous allez mourir de froid en restant ici. »

Inconsciemment, elle fait quelques pas en avant. L'autre femme distingue son regard perdu et fragile alors elle s'approche et dépose la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle pose ensuite sa main dans son dos et l'incite à quitter le ponton. Au pied des marches, elle écrase sa cigarette dans une veille boîte de conserve rempli de sable, faisait déjà office de cendrier, puis tend la main vers elle. Clarke comprend et sort les clefs de voiture de sa poche pour lui confier. Elles marchent vers le véhicule et Clarke monte côté passager après que la femme brune inconnue, lui ai ouvert la portière.

Sans un mot, dans un silence étrangement confortable, elles font le trajet sur un chemin entre sable, neige et terre, sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'atteindre une immense demeure sur la plage, éclairée dans la nuit par de nombreux lampadaires.

Chapitre 4 Un hôtel perdu dans la Montagne.

Clarke a le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle revient à la réalité lorsque le moteur cesse de tourner et qu'une portière claque. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait pas rester au bord de l'eau alors elle avait suivi et fait confiance aveuglement. Sa portière s'ouvre et elle descend. Elle lève les yeux et comprend où elle est. Son 4x4 est garé près d'une Jeep vert bouteille sur un grand parking vide. Des grands lampadaires éclairent l'entrée d'une immense résidence fait de pierre et de poutre en bois. L'enseigne sculptée nomme l'établissement :

LOST WOOD HOTEL

Clarke Griffin se tourne alors vers la femme qui la conduit là.

« Je … je ne veux pas déranger. L'hôtel est fermé, m'a-t-on dit… je … je vais repartir, ne vous inquiétez …

_ Je ne vous laisse pas repartir. Vous êtes épuisé et frigorifié. Et il n'y a nulle part où aller. »

Clarke reste figé. Enfin, la lueur des lampes révèle la femme devant elle. Botte noires, jean, veste en cuir marron avec capuche et intérieur en polaire, large écharpe autour du cou, cheveux bruns retombant sur une épaule. Elle a la voix autoritaire et Clarke l'observe sans rétorquer. Son visage est celui d'un ange, les traits fin, la peau halée, les lèvres pleines et un regard intense et perturbant. Pendant quelques secondes interminables, les yeux bleu saphir de Clarke rencontre le vert amazone et sauvage de ceux de sa sauveuse. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne détourne le regard et une sensation étrange les traverse. La brune reprend enfin ses esprits et rompt le silence.

« Vous avez des bagages avec vous, mademoiselle ? »

Le ton de sa voix, comme un maitre d'hôtel aimable et professionnel, tire un sourire timide à la blonde. Elle hoche la tête en direction du coffre et ensemble, elles s'emparent des quelques sacs à dos et sacs de voyage, avant de se diriger vers la résidence. L'hôte ouvre les portes et laisse passer Clarke qui pénétré dans le grand hall d'entrée.

« Bienvenue à Lost Wood, bon en pleine saison c'est beaucoup plus accueillant ! »

Elle dépose les sacs et referme les portes. Clarke est émerveillé en un instant. Hall spacieux, splendides tableaux et tapis au mur, large comptoir de réception en bois sculpté et large escalier en bois travaillé qui mène aux étages. Sur sa droite quelques marches donnent sur un salon de 150m² au minimum, cheminée en pierre imposante, tête de cerf mâle empaillé qui trône sur la colonne, des grands canapés, des fauteuils et banquettes, des tables basses, des tablettes, des lampes art déco, un bar en bois, des étagères en verre, des miroirs. Plus loin à l'autre bout de la pièce, un passage entre des poutres en bois vers une salle à manger, une dizaine de tables apparentes devant une large baie vitrée. Clarke devine une terrasse et la vue sur le lac.

« C'est magnifique vraiment, qu'elle bel endroit… » soupire CLarke

« Merci » Répond simplement l'hôte.

Le lieu est chaleureux, beau, rustique et classique. Habile mélange de l'art de la décoration, de la nature environnante et du savoir-faire hôtelier. Clarke prend conscience de l'immensité de la demeure mais soudain la fatigue de son voyage la rattrape. Ses jambes la lâchent. La jeune femme brune fait quelques pas à temps pour la soutenir et l'assoir dans le canapé le plus proche. Elle s'agenouille à ses pieds, elle lui ôte sa capuche, dégage quelques mèches de cheveux et pose la main sur son front. Elle grimace. Elle dégage son poignet et prend son pouls.

« Otez votre manteau et allongez-vous sous la couverture. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

_ Ce matin.

_ Okay, je vais préparer quelques chose…

_ Non ne vous embêtez pas…

_ Il se trouve qu'il est déjà 19h et que j'ai faim moi aussi ! Restes là, reposez-vous. Je reviens. »

Clarke s'allonge malgré tout et la femme s'éloigne puis reviens.

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Lexa… et ne t'inquiète pas, on est pas dans un mauvais remake de Shinning ! »

Clarke sourit difficilement car elle se sent faible mais elle sourit quand même et secoue la tête.

_ Très drôle ! Mais ça va, tu ne ressembles en rien à Jack Nicholson ! Moi c'est Clarke… merci de m'accueillir. »

Pour toute réponse, un léger sourire s'affiche sur son visage, puis elle s'éloigne de nouveau.

Clarke ferme les yeux quelques instants.

Chapitre 5 La chaleur du Feu

Elle a dû s'assoupir. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit les lueurs des flammes danser sur les murs te le plafond du salon. Un beau feu crépite joyeusement dans la cheminée. Elle se relève et s'installe convenablement. Sur la table basse, elle découvre, un grand plateau avec dessus, des assiettes sous cloche, un saladier fournit d'une salade, tomates fraiches et grain de maïs.

L'instant d'après, Lexa apparait avec deux verres et une carafe d'eau.

« Ha tu es réveillée. Ça va un peu mieux ?

_ Oui, je crois. Dit-elle en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts.

_ J'espère que tu as faim. Désolé mais en cette saison, les cuistots ne sont pas là alors tu devras te contenter de mes croques messieurs maison ! Sur ses paroles, elle soulève les cloches.

_ Merci vraiment et ça à l'air délicieux je t'assure… Et je meurs de faim, j'avoue !

_ Alors attaque ! Après je te préparerai une chambre pour la nuit. »

Clarke sourit timidement mais attrape ses couverts pour découper un morceau. Elle goûte. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle lui fait signe, la bouche pleine que c'est bon et qu'elle la remercie.

Lexa sourit à son tour et commence à manger. Le repas se passe en silence. Clarke regarde le plus souvent son assiette, parfois le feu vif qui avale les bûches sèches mais elle ne peut s'empêcher, brièvement, d'observer son hôte. Cette femme dégage quelque chose de spéciale, force et mystère, beauté pure et charme affolant. Clarke ne comprend pas cette sensation qui s'éveille en elle alors elle se serre de l'eau et boit jusqu'à plus soif.

Les assiettes se terminent, Lexa les emporte. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un tellière et des tasses assorties. Elle contourne le bar et rapporte un coffret en bois, renfermant une large variété de thé, puis elle repart. Clarke entend le bruit de ses sacs de voyages et des pas dans l'escalier en bois qui montent puis qui s'estompent. Elle fait son choix et laisse infuser le sachet, le regard encore perdu dans les flammes brûlantes qui la réchauffe.

Quand la brune revient, elle délaisse son fauteuil club en cuir pour s'installer sur le même canapé que Clarke, face à la cheminée. Elle se sert du thé et laisse refroidir. Elle porte son regard sur l'étrangère trouvée au bord de l'eau. Cheveux blonds cendré, ondulé, yeux bleus profonds comme l'océan, nez mutin, pommettes roses, les traits fatigués pourtant son visage à du caractère. Elle semble si fragile comme enveloppée sous une cape de mélancolie qui pèse lourdement sur ses épaules, comme un soldat blessé revenant de la guerre ou une âme en fuite des mains du Diable. Lexa la trouve belle malgré la tristesse et la fatigue. Elle se fait la remarque intérieurement qu'elle doit être sublime quand elle est heureuse.

Clarke sent ce regard insistant sur elle. Elle rougit, sans trop savoir pourquoi et boit son thé au jasmin sucré. Elle apprécie la compagnie discrète de son hôte. Sa présence et son silence, au milieu de la nuit, au milieu des bois, la calme et l'apaise. Ou bien est-ce les vertus de ce thé ?

Elle profite du moment simple, à la chaleur du feu, à la saveur du thé parfumé… et, elle ose le penser, à la douceur émanant de la belle brune. Pourtant elle est troublée, Lexa dégage de la dureté dans ses traits parfaits comme une distance qu'elle s'efforce de garder avec le reste du monde, mais de la douceur dans ses gestes et dans certains de ses regards. Elle se rend compte que c'est elle qui l'observe maintenant et que Lexa noie son regard dans sa tasse. Ses lèvres bougent et sortent Clarke de ses pensées.

« Clarke, je ne te poserai aucune question. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, ni pourquoi, tu as échoué sur ce pont. Tu m'en parleras, si tu le désire. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me trompe ?

_ Oui… Merci, c'est réellement très gentil de te part…

_ Tu restes ici tant que tu veux. Tu ne dérangeras pas, il n'y a que moi. »

Après avoir fini leur thé, Lexa se lève et incite Clarke à faire de même. Elle la suit dans le grand escalier. Au premier étage, un long et large couloir au murs boisés, orné de tableaux magnifiques, paysages réels et vertigineux, nature morte, portraits de Contes et de Duc d'un autre temps, scène de chasse… Tout le long du couloir, il y a des portes massives numéroté en couleur or. Au bout, Lexa ouvre la chambre numéro 16 à l'aide d'une clef magnétique. Elle allume et laisse passer Clarke en premier.

Elle entre dans une chambre spacieuse, moquette douce et beige, larges fenêtres aux rideaux assortit, lumières tamisées, lit immense à baldaquin avec des voiles blancs, couvre lit soyeux et énormes coussins, ses sacs sont posés dessus ; table de chevet avec ravissantes lampes, banquette face à la fenêtre, un bureau avec téléphone, papier à lettre avec entête de l'Hôtel, bouteilles d'eau Fidji, guides des environs, historique de la resserve naturelle et cartes des pistes de randonnées. Tout est parfaitement installé, prêt à recevoir les clients. Clarke devine que l'hôtel étant fermé, Lexa à préparer la chambre en vitesse rien que pour elle. Lexa lui ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, Clarke entre et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Carrelage blanc et frise brune, large baignoire à l'ancienne, vasque somptueuse, grand miroir, nécessaire de toilette, peignoir et serviettes blanches et épaisses à disposition.

« Wow cette chambre est magnifique… vraiment cet hôtel est …

_ Attends de voir tout ça au grand jour ! Ecoute… tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis juste à côté. Sur le mur du fond il y a une porte sans numéro qui donne sur mes appartements. Si tu as le moindre souci, viens frapper. Mais normalement, on passe de bonnes nuits ici, ce n'est pas hanté, je te le jure ! »

Clarke sourit. Elle y pense soudain, après la peine et la rage qui la ronge depuis des semaines, elle sourit sans effort, pour la troisième ou quatrième fois de la soirée. Elle sait que sont les mots de Lexa qui la soulage.

Elle s'assoie sur le rebord du lit, le regard flou, elle contient quelques larmes et arrive à prononcer un « merci » dans un murmure empli de sincérité. Lexa s'approche et sans trop savoir pourquoi cette étrangère la touche autant, elle caresse sa joue du revers de la main. Clarke relève la tête et Lexa la réconforte.

« Essaie de dormir. Demain ça ira déjà mieux. J'ai laissé des aspirines dans la salle de bain mais il me semble que la fièvre ne s'est pas installée. Je crois que je t'ai trouvé à temps. »

Elle s'éloigne et quitte la chambre. Clarke ôte ses vêtements et se glisse en sous-vêtement sous les draps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 6 Troublante arrivée.

Lexa quitte la chambre 16, elle est troublée, elle s'adosse à la porte quelques instants et reprend son souffle. Pourquoi est-elle envahie par cette sensation de chaleur mêlé de peur et d'excitation ? Cette jeune femme blonde, la simplement touchée. Mais c'est si rare pour elle qui reste détaché de tout le plus souvent possible, que le sentiment lui paraît inconnu et étrange. Elle reprend ses esprits et passe la porte de ses appartements.

Elle vit dans une grande tour en pierre, entièrement réaménagée, sur le côté Ouest de l'hôtel. Au ré de chaussé, il y a une entrée avec placards pour chaussures et manteaux et une porte à cadenas donnant sur une pièce secrète. Au premier étage, l'escalier en colimaçon donne sur un large salon : écran géant au mur, console moderne en dessous, poêle à bois design, canapé large en tissu gris, arrondi épousant la forme de la pièce et table basse. Plus loin, contre le mur qui sépare le salon de la cuisine par un petit couloir menant à l'étage de l'hôtel, un grand bureau : ordinateur, table lumineuse où sont posé quelque négatif photo, étagères emplies de livres, de documents, de carnets, d'albums et de box de rangement avec du matériel de photographie. Puis une cuisine aménagée et un balcon donnant sur le lac. Au deuxième étage, une petite salle de bain moderne et la chambre, claire, épuré, zen. Un large lit est monté sur un plateau en bois avec deux marches bordant les côtés, deux tables de chevets incorporées à la structure, lampes de chevet et piles de livres en tout genre. Au-dessus du lit, accroché au mur, une immense photographie couleur, encadrée aux dimensions 150x90. Le cliché représente Emerald Lake, vue au ras de l'eau, montagne verdoyante en arrière-plan, ciel découvert aux nuances extraordinaires.

Elle pénétré dans le salon, elle récupère son téléphone portable et monte dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabille, se brosse les dents et se glisse sous la couette. Elle repense à sa journée et à cette arrivée soudaine qui trouble sa solitude d'hiver tant aimé. L'été ici, les couples et les familles viennent profiter de la montagne et du lac. Les campeurs et randonneurs grouillent dans les forêts en lisière de Targhee Forest. Par contre, l'hiver, elle est seule avec ses chiens. Elle renvoie tout le personnel d'été chez eux. Elle garde le lac, elle préserve son environnement. Elle a des amis au village, elle n'est pas si solitaire que ça. C'est juste que l'effervescence de l'été doit s'équilibrer avec sa solitude naturelle. Lincoln et Anya sont ses amis d'enfance, lui est garde forestier et responsable de Targhee Forest, elle, est directrice de l'école de Green Village et siège au conseil municipal. Il y a aussi Octavia, qui est arrivée dans les environs, il y a quelques années avec son frère et sa mère. Malheureusement, leur mère est décédée quelques temps après mais ils sont restés. Elle s'entend plutôt bien avec la jeune fille, insolente et courageuse, Lexa à l'impression de se voir au même âge avec un peu moins de spontanéité peut-être. Par contre, ses rapports sont toujours tendus avec le frère, Bellamy.

Ce midi-là, elle avait reçu un message d'Octavia juste en rentrant de son jogging, après avoir pris sa douche, elle l'avait lu et avait laisser l'information piqué sa curiosité et son sens moral. Allongé dans son lit et elle relie le message.

.Farm to .Wood

/Ai croisé sur la corniche du Diable, une jeune femme perdue, un peu étrange, peut-être suicidaire. Elle a continué sur notre route. J'espère qu'elle va au lac et pas vers Targhee Forest. Je voulais te prévenir si tu la croise. P.S Attention elle a des yeux magnifiques !/

Lexa regarde l'heure un peu tardive mais décide de répondre au cas où elle se ferai du souci.

.Wood to .Farm

/ton étrange inconnue était sur le pont de la plage des campeurs à la nuit tombée. Je ne l'ai pas laissée mourir de froid dehors rassure toi. P.S Tu as raison…/

Elle envoie le message, éteint les lumière et tente de trouver le sommeil.

Chapitre 7 A la lueur du matin.

Le jour se lève à peine, le ciel est gris, il est encore tôt mais Lexa se réveille, comme toujours à la même heure sans nul besoin d'électronique. Elle ouvre les yeux et grimace, elle n'a pas réellement bien dormi. Malgré l'indifférence qu'elle tente d'afficher, elle se pose des questions que sa nouvelle arrivée surprise d'hier soir. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là ? Pourquoi venir se perdre au milieu de nulle part ? Pour quelles raisons était-elle si triste et désemparée ? Que fuyait-elle ? Parce que de toute évidence elle fuyait. Etait-elle victime ou coupable ? D'instinct elle ressent de la bonté et du courage en elle mais pour des raisons inconnues elle avait échoué ici seule et fragile.

Lexa se lève rapidement et prend une douche. Ensuite, elle enfile un jean, un sous pull à manche longue et un énorme pull en laine. Elle descend au ré de chaussé, enfile des bottes en caoutchouc, une écharpe et sort de la Tour. Elle regarde le ciel et ferme les boutons de son pull. Elle contourne la tour et se dirige vers un enclos grillagé de 35m² environ avec trois grandes cabanes en bois bourré de paille à l'intérieur. Le grillage bouge en tous sens, plus elle approche, plus des gémissements et glapissement se font entendre. Elle enlève le cadenas et décoince les loquets. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et deux énormes chiens partent en courant comme des flèches vers la plage. Un troisième, sort lentement et vient se frotter contre Lexa, demandant des caresses du bout du museau. Lexa prend le temps de flatter l'encolure de l'animal puis à son tour, il part en courant rejoindre ses frères. Lexa les regarde s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres. Elle entre dans l'enclos et enlève les gamelles vides. Elle descend au sous-sol de la tour par une petite porte dérobé dans le mur en pierre. Elle lave les gamelles et en remonte une remplie d'eau fraiche. Elle balaie et remet du foin dans les cabanes puis rentre.

Elle décide de se rendre aux cuisines de l'hôtel. Elles sont vides et impeccables mais dans la réserve, il y a de quoi tenir un siège, ou bien, plus probable, un hiver rigoureux qui barrerait les routes jusqu'au village, lui-même coupé du monde certaines années. Elle s'affaire en cuisine pendant moins d'une heure puis passe à la salle. Elle choisit de dresser la meilleure table, celle face à une baie vitrée coulissante, sans carreaux avec une vue dégagée sur le lac.

Une fois fait, elle monte à l'étage et frappe au numéro 16. Pas de réponse. Elle ouvre doucement la porte et entre dans le couloir. Lentement elle avance et demande : « Clarke tu es réveillée ? ». Elle regarde dans la chambre, personne. Elle entend une voix venant de la salle de bain, elle regarde dans cette direction mais par la porte entre ouverte de cinq centimètres, elle aperçoit une silhouette avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Elle se retourne immédiatement et rougit. Elle se mord la lèvre soudain gênée puis articule « Je… heu... le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu descends quand tu veux. » Clarke lui répond « Okay super merci j'arrive. »

Lexa ressort en vitesse de la chambre, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Elle secoue la tête et reprend ses esprits malgré cette sensation bizarre qui persiste en elle. Elle repart.

Quelques moments après, Clarke descend dans le salon. Elle observe la pièce à la lumière du jour, c'est plus grand, très lumineux, très soigné. Elle avance jusqu'à la salle, toutes les tables sont dénudées de nappes sauf une. Clarke reste figé sur place. Elle regarde la table et le point de vue. La table est parfaitement dressée : deux couverts, assiettes, tasses et verres assortis, beurre, confiture, sirop, lait, à disposition et un vase avec une jolie fleur rouge. Sur un plateau roulant, des thermos thé et café, pichet de jus d'orange frais, pile de gaufres, pile de toasts et coupelles de salade de fruit.

Lexa déboule par la porte de service des cuisines.

« Bonjour Clarke.

_ Bonjour.

_ Prend place je t'en prie.

_ Wow Lexa, il ne fallait pas… je veux dire l'hôtel est fermé, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça dans les règles de l'art…

_ Oh non mais je dresse élégamment la table et fait des petit déj' copieux tous les matins…

Clarke hausse un sourcil et affiche un sourire moqueur.

_ Okay, j'avoue si tu n'étais pas là, je serai en train de manger des céréales en regardant une bonne série tv. Mais ça me fait plaisir vraiment, allé assied toi.

_ Okay très bien, merci… humm … je meurs de faim.

_ Super. Alors tu t'es reposé ? tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

_ Oui parfait … sauf que… je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé mais j'ai entendu des hurlements… il y a des loups dans cette forêt ?

_ Non !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observent pour la première fois à la clarté du jour. Lexa est satisfaite, la blonde a un peu meilleure mine qu'hier soir. Clarke est gênée, elle ne peut s'empêché de la dévisager alors elle se concentre sur son repas. C'est la première fois que la beauté d'une femme la trouble à ce point-là. Lexa sent sa gêne et elle contient la sienne. Elle se met à lui parler des environs, de la réserve naturelle et du lac. Clarke écoute avec le sourire et dévore gaufres et fruits. Avale deux tasses de café et du jus et remercie encore et toujours Lexa pour son accueil.

« Je te fais visiter l'hôtel quand tu auras fini ?

_ Oui volontiers. »

Elles finissent leurs déjeuné en silence, Clarke le regard perdu vers le lac.

Ensuite, Lexa guide Clarke à travers la demeure. Elle commence par le plus ennuyeux, les cuisines, immenses, moderne, clean et chrome, plan de travail en marbre, équipement hight tech, puis l'intendance et par une fenêtre elle lui montre un bâtiment vers la forêt, ce sont les quartiers des employés. Elle repasse, par une porte de service, vers le salon, et passe devant le grand escalier, pour atterrir dans une immense pièce, mur en bois agencé en bibliothèques massive, emplie de livres, vieilles éditions et belles reliures magnifiques tableaux, écran géant, sono, canapé club en cuir, table de billard, long bar et tabourets, jeu de fléchettes et jeux d'échec…

« La salle des arts et des jeux ! »

Clarke reste sans voix. Elles poursuivent dans un grand couloir et débouche dans une immense serre de verre. L'endroit est chaud et aménagé de millier de plantes vertes et fleurs exotiques, plus loin Clarke aperçoit l'eau bleuté d'une piscine intérieure.

« Tu vois les panneaux de verres là-haut ? Ils coulissent et l'Eté la piscine est à ciel ouvert et la terrasse donne sur la plage »

Clarke admire l'endroit. Lexa la conduit dehors par une porte vitrée.

« On fait un tour sur la plage ? »

Clarke hoche la tête. Lexa repart à grande vitesse pour leur prendre manteaux et écharpes pour se balader le long du lac.

Chapitre 8 Sur le bord de la rive

Clarke s'approche du bord de l'eau et observe soigneusement le paysage de montagne de l'autre côté. Le lac est immense et profond et de là où elle est, elle ne distingue pas ses limites. Il est clair avec des reflets verts et non bleu d'où son nom Emerald Lake, Le lac émeraude. Elle se retourne et regarde l'hôtel, gigantesque tout en pierre, imposant et ravissant. Elle suit Lexa qui commence à marcher le long de la rive. En dépassant la résidence, Clarke voit la tourelle en entier, presque plus haute que la demeure. Au pied de la tour, elle aperçoit un grand enclos grillagé mais n'y fais pas plus attention.

Elles marchent depuis une vingtaine de minutes, en échangeant quelques banalités ou commentaires sur la beauté du paysage. Lexa explique les activités et randonnées organisées en pleine saison. Elle lui parle de Lincoln son ami d'enfance, garde forestier maintenant, qui prend à cœur de préserver cet endroit. Rien de trop personnel ne transparait dans leur conversation mais elles commencent toutes deux à apprécier la balade.

Puis soudain, Clarke se stop sans que Lexa ne le voit.

« Heu Lexa, tu m'as bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de loup dans cette forêt ?

_Oui pourquoi ? Enfin dans la réserve Nationale, oui bien sûr il y a des loups, des ours, des élans, des ratons… »

Lexa se retourne enfin, voyant la blonde qui n'avance plus et qui fixe un point précis vers la lisière des bois à 400 m environ. Elle semble apeurée.

« Alors c'est quoi ça là-bas ? »

Lexa cherche du regard dans la même direction et après quelques secondes, elle éclate de rire. Clarke la regarde affolé et décontenancé, autant par la réaction inappropriée face à la présence d'un animal sauvage que par la sonorité singulière et charmante de son rire.

« Ce n'est pas un loup, Clarke !

_ Non vraiment ? Parce que de là ça ressemble vraiment à un Canis Lupus !

_ Non ce n'est que mon chien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sur ces mots, Lexa reprend sa marche. Clarke observe l'animal qui, immobile à l'orée des bois, semble la regarder aussi. Mais elle décide d'avancer et rejoint rapidement Lexa. En silence elles continuent de marcher. Clarke remarque que l'animal les suit à la hauteur des bois. Elle ne cesse de lancer des regards dans sa direction. Et puis elle en remarque un autre, derrière elles sur la plage, à moins de cent mètres. Par reflexe, elle attrape le bras de Lexa qui se retourne vite fait et comprend. Elle pose alors sa main sur la main qui tient son bras et continue d'avancer avec un léger sourire.

Un peu plus tard, elles arrivent sur une bande de terre qui s'enfonce dans les eaux du lac. Il y a des bancs en pierre avec assise et dossier faits de larges planches de bois vieillis par les embruns et le climat. Un spot de pêcheur. Lexa s'assoit face au lac. Clarke fait de même à ses côtés. Après un long silence, Clarke ose enfin reparler.

« Je … je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé hier soir.

_ On ne le saura jamais et c'est tant mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis mais crois-moi rien ne vaut le coup de terminer dans un lac.

_ Hum oui tu as certainement raison. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de tout.

_ Et bien c'est réussi. Tu es dans un des culs-de-sac des montagnes de l'Idaho et du Montana. Il y a énormément de réserves nationales vers le nord-ouest. La nature reprend ses droits là-bas. Tu es à la frontière. Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.

_ Et toi, tout l'hiver, tu vis seule ici au bord de la frontière ?

_ Oui. C'est ici que j'ai passé la grande majorité de ma vie. Cet endroit, c'est un petit paradis pour qui sait l'apprécier.

_ Je vois très bien ce que tu ressens. De là où je viens, il y avait des chutes d'eau impressionnante le long de la rivière, près des grands lacs, les berges étaient vivantes toute l'année mais maintenant c'est un barrage et une centrale électrique… maudite centrale électrique…

Clarke baisse la tête et contient soudain ses larmes qui s'invitent à l'annoncer d'un morceau de son passé. Elle se tait. Lexa comprend que ça devient personnel et qu'elle n'est pas prête alors elle dévie la conversation.

_ Clarke, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je suis sérieuse, jamais je ne le proposerais à quelqu'un d'autre. En général je ne m'occupe pas des âmes égarées mais tu me parais être quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé quelque chose de mal.

_ c'est un peu ça et je te remercie encore de m'accueillir, mais je ne vais pas rester…

_ Tu sais où aller ?

_ Non.

_ Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

_ Non.

_ Alors reste …

_ La note va être salé hors saison !

Lexa sourit et secoue la tête par la négative.

_ Non ça ne te coutera rien, rassures toi. Une bouche de plus à nourrir ce n'est rien.

Clarke sourit et Lexa poursuit.

_ Tu sais, nous sommes comme des livres ! La plupart des gens ne voient que notre couverture … Au mieux ils lisent notre résumé, ou bien se fient à la critique que d'autres en font. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que très peu d'entre eux connaissent vraiment notre histoire. Dixit Mr Woody Allen. Mais je ne compte pas faire ça avec toi. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter aux apparences. Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour te remettre. Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour guérir de ce qui te blesse. Prend le temps de m'en parler si tu es prête…

_ C'est rare les gens comme toi. Je ne serais comment te remercier…

_ En allant mieux…

Lexa est, elle-même, surprise de ses paroles. Tant de douceur et de compassion, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elles restent encore un moment à admirer le lac en silence.

Quand elles se relèvent enfin, Clarke se fige de nouveau. A quelques mètres derrière le banc, trois loups sont allongés au sol. Dans son esprit, c'est encore des loups. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Lexa se colle à elle et la force à faire quelque pas.

« Je te présente mes fidèles compagnons.

_ Des loups ?!

_ Non, ce sont des Saarloos wolfhound, un type de chien loup Tchécoslovaque.

_ C'est encore plus proche du loup que le Husky, c'est impressionnant.

_ Je te présente Summer.

A l'appelle de son nom, l'un des chiens affalés sur le flanc, se lève et vient s'assoir devant sa maitresse. Il est haut sur patte, fin, ébouriffé, un pelage dense, blanc sur le poitrail et le dessous du corps, marron clair sur les flancs, la crinière, le dos et la queue. Lexa demande à Clarke de tendre sa main. L'animal la renifle puis remue la queue et se frotte aux deux femmes côte à côte.

_ Il faut toujours se présenter à un chien, toujours se faire sentir avant de tenter une approche. Ton odeur lui indique s'il peut te faire confiance. C'est comme un sixième sens chez eux. Oh mais j'y pense, si tu as entendu des hurlements cette nuit, c'était probablement Summer, il n'aime pas trop l'hiver alors parfois il hurle à la mort en attendant le retour du printemps.

Clarke commence à se détendre et pose la main sur l'animal pour une première caresse, un peu timide. Summer s'agite de plus en plus et d'un geste de la main, Lexa lui ordonne de reculer.

_ Ensuite nous avons Ghost.

L'animal est allongé un peu plus loin, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Il se relève lentement comme forcé à le faire. Il avance doucement d'un pas lourd. Il est impressionnant, très haut au garrot, 80 cm au minimum, des pattes énormes, laissant de belles empreintes dans le sable gris. Son pelage est entièrement blanc, si ce n'est les pattes et les poils du ventre noircit de boue. Il s'approche et renifle la main de Clarke, il secoue la tête et émet un léger grognement.

_ Il est plutôt renfrogné et dominant mais c'est une crème aussi tu verras. (Le loup blanc repart s'allonger) Et puis la plus belle, la plus douce, la petite sœur… Nymeria.

La louve, redresse la tête et se lève pour venir à son tour renifler la main de Clarke mais en quelques secondes à peine, elle se frotte à elle et lui tend la patte. Clarke répond au salut et sens dans sa paume les énormes coussinets rugueux de l'animal. Elle est blanche en dessous et le reste du pelage est brun foncé. Une crinière épaisse et une queue touffue avec le bout blanc. Elle est sociable et charmante et sa carrure est plus fine que celles de ses frères.

Clarke est maintenant rassuré, elle caresse avec bonheur la chienne et Summer vient se mêler au câlin ainsi que leur maîtresse. Un ballet de bond et de cabrioles entre deux câlins se joue alors sur la plage sur le chemin du retour. Seul Ghost reste en retrait pour fermer la marche sur sa famille, tel un protecteur.

_ Tes loups… tes chiens sont superbes. C'est dingue. Si beau, si élégant, pourtant si… sauvage…

_ Oui c'est une race spéciale. Il faut savoir les éduquer correctement. Mon grand-père avait un couple de Saarloos, quand j'étais enfant. Eux se sont la dernière génération.

_ Et leurs noms… je me trompe ou ça sort de…

_ Game of Thrones… oui.

Elle penche la tête comme honteuse. Ils étaient nés après la diffusion de deux saisons. Elle avait adoré la série et avait appelé les petits comme les loups géants de la Famille Stark.

_ C'est une super idée ! répond Clarke enthousiaste.

_ Merci. Peu de gens font le lien.

_ Non c'est évident pourtant !

_ Oui. Pour qui regarde la série. Et en réalité il y avait six petits. GreyWind appartient à Lincoln Lady à Indra, l'adjointe du Sherif d'Ashton qui est la déléguée de la police de notre village, et Shaggydog a été adopté par Ryder, un ami qui tient un bar. Tout le monde les connait dans la région et l'été ont leur met des gros colliers voyant pour ne pas effrayer les touristes !

_ T'aurais pu leur en mettre pour moi, j'ai vraiment eu peur tout à l'heure !

_ J'ai vu, je m'excuse, j'ai tellement l'habitude, je les ai lâchés ce matin et je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Elles continuent leur marche jusqu'à rejoindre l'hôtel.

Chapitre 9 Le calme et le repos pendant la tempête.

Le temps d'arriver le ciel s'était assombrit et le vent s'était levé. Les chiens étaient les premiers à la porte et visiblement ils ne voulaient pas rester dehors. Lexa les laisse entrer. Les deux femmes se débarrassent de leurs manteaux et se dirige vers le salon. Lexa s'approche de la cheminée et commence à dégager les vieilles bûches.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demande Clarke,

_ Non absolument rien. Je vais faire un feu et débarrasser le petit déjeuner.

_ Je peux t'aider tu sais…

_ Non mademoiselle, vous avez fait un long voyage il me semble, encore besoin de repos…

_ Oui j'avoue… ça faisait quatre jours, je crois, que je roulais.

_ D'où tu viens ? Pardon ne répond pas si…

_ Skyfalls City Michigan.

_ Ah oui quand même !

_ Oui j'ai roulé sans but, j'ai dû zigzagué au travers de l'Illinois, l'Iowa, Nebraska …

_ Et Wyoming… On est à la frontière, mais tu as dû passer par les routes au travers de Grand Tet National Park, pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

_ Probablement… je n'en sais rien. »

Pendant ce temps Lexa avait mis de nouvelles bûches et allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Elle ordonna à Clarke d'aller se chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque et de rester ici pour se reposer. Elle obtempéra et alla dans la pièce « des arts et des jeux ».

Elle prend son temps, inspecte les lieux, les tableaux et les vielles lettres manuscrites datant des siècles derniers, encadrés sur les murs. Elle aime les arts, c'est une passion, alors elle apprécie l'endroit. Elle caresse le velours du billard et se plante devant la bibliothèque. Elle parcourt du regard les titres sur les reliures en cuir. Certaines éditions sont rares et précieuse. Clarke fait son choix et retourne s'installer dans le canapé, face au feu. Lexa et Nymeria ne sont plus là. Ghost s'est allongé près de la cheminée, Summer tourne en rond entre les fauteuils. Clarke s'installe dans le canapé et commence à lire quelques pages mais son regard se porte souvent sur les chiens puis sur le feu puis sur plus rien, elle s'endors.

Lexa à finit de débarrasser et a remis la cuisine en ordre. Elle revient dans le salon avec Nymeria qui la suit partout. Elle sourit à la vision de Clarke qui dors avec un livre ouvert posé sur le ventre. Délicatement, elle prend le livre et pose un plaid sur ses pieds et ses jambes. Elle s'installe dans un autre fauteuil, se déchausse et met les pieds sur la table basse. Nymeria vient s'allonger en dessous d'elle. Lexa ferme les yeux, absorbe la chaleur du feu et se détend. Enfin, elle essaie. Elle est nerveuse, d'ordinaire elle ne supporte aucune compagnie, autres que ses amis proches, les clients en pleine saison, et avec le personnel, elle est impitoyable mais juste. Hors là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle apprécie la compagnie d'une totale étrangère. Comme tombé du ciel, cette Clarke, a déboulé dans son petit quotidien bien tranquille. Et pourtant, elle ne l'a pas chassée et elle fait même tout pour lui rendre la vie agréable. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais elle se laisse aller. Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle la regarde dormir. Elle s'en rend compte et cesse. Elle ouvre le livre choisit par la jolie blonde. « En attendant Godot » de Samuel Beckett. Drôle de choix. Auteur irlandais. Théâtre Absurde mais devenu un classique. Deux pauvres clowns vagabonds attendent un troisième qui ne viendra jamais. Les interrogations et les digressions de deux fous sur une route de campagne. Cela peut en dire long sur la jeune femme. Lexa se laisse divaguer sur les hypothèses de vie de son invité, mais elle s'arrête vite, elle ne veut pas se faire de fausses idées alors elle commence à lire les premiers actes.

Dehors, le ciel est noir et la pluie commence à s'abattre violement sur la région. Lexa, mentalement, vérifie qu'aucune fenêtre chez elle, n'est ouverte mais non. Elle remarque ensuite que Summer tourne au pied du canapé. Elle sait ce qu'il veut mais il hésite. Il la regarde comme pour demander l'approbation. Elle hoche la tête et le grand chien-loup, lentement, monte sur le canapé, entre un coussin et le bout des pieds de Clarke en plein sommeil. Il s'installe en boule, la tête nichée dans sa queue touffue. Clarke ne bouge pas, elle n'a rien senti.

Une heure plus tard, Clarke s'agite dans son sommeil et se réveille dans un léger sursaut. Elle ouvre les yeux et prend conscience qu'elle dormait. Elle trouve le regard de Lexa non loin d'elle dans un fauteuil et secoue la tête.

« Je me suis encore endormie… je suis désolé, je dois être d'une bien piètre compagnie…

_ Oh non pas du tout. Au contraire la cadence de ta respiration est plutôt agréable. »

Lexa, en prononçant ses mots, se hurle à elle-même, intérieurement « _Non mais tu dis quoi là_ ?! ». Clarke sourit. Encore une fois.

« Je ne ronfle pas au moins ?

_ Non … par contre lui, oui ! »

Lexa pointe du doigt le bout du canapé. Clarke regarde l'énorme chien-loup qui dors à ses pieds. Comme elle bouge, il se réveille et ils se toisent du regard pendant un instant. Le cœur de Clarke bat la chamade. Puis Summer baille tous crocs dehors, étend un peu plus ses pattes arrières sur les jambes de la blonde et repose lourdement sa tête sur le tissu du canapé. Clarke se détend. Lexa sourit.

« Summer c'est ça ? Ils semblent tellement sauvages alors qu'ils sont plutôt adorables…

_ C'est une question d'éducation. Ils sont encore jeunes, 4ans. Ghost est le dominant mais c'est moi qui les ai élevés. C'est moi le chef de meute.

_ C'est assez impressionnant. Et puis leurs noms c'est tellement bien trouvé. D'ailleurs ils en sont où de la série ?

_ On attend la 7ème saison avec impatience.

_ Ah oui quand même !

_ Apparemment tu connais, tu n'as pas suivi ?

_ Je suis en 3ème année de Médecine…autant dire que j'ai loupé les trois dernières saisons.

_ Oh Médecine. Impressionnant !

_ Pas vraiment, ma mère est chirurgien alors j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans des couloirs d'hôpital. Les gestes et les réflexes des médecins et infirmières me sont vite devenue familier. J'ai fait une prépa en accéléré et deux ans d'internat déjà.

_ La Médecine, c'est honorable comme voie. Mettre son savoir et ses capacités au service de la survie des autres, c'est très désintéressé.

_ Oui enfin c'était pour faire comme maman… mais je ne veux plus lui ressembler … en rien.

Lexa entend le son de sa voix changé. Naturellement Clarke avait dévoilé des informations personnelles mais Lexa sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

_ Il est 14h00 tu veux manger un morceau ?

_ Hum… oui.

_ Okay je reviens vite.

Lexa saute hors de son fauteuil, Nymeria réagit aussitôt et la suit. Clarke se lève doucement en prenant soin de ne pas trop déranger Summer qui s'est rendormi. Elle se poste devant une des fenêtres qui donne sur la forêt. Elle regarde la pluie lourde qui s'abat sur le sol et le vent violent qui agite les grands conifères.

Quand Lexa revient avec un plateau, Clarke regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Lexa pose le plateau et s'approche de Clarke. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres derrière elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Clarke penche la tête légèrement vers elle et sourit.

« On est coincées ici. La tempête est pas prête de s'arrêter. Murmure presque Lexa.

_ Ça ne fait rien, c'est tellement grand ici que je ne me sens absolument pas coincée ! »

Lexa rougit, sans raison apparentes, puis elle retourne s'assoir. Clarke la suit et ensemble elles déjeunent. Double club sandwich maison, salade, tomate, œuf, poulet et chips. Clarke se régale. Elle reprend des forces, elle se sent bien ici mais d'un seul coup le poids de la culpabilité l'assaille. Elle ne peut pas profiter comme cela de son hôte, elle ne peut pas se planquer ici pour toujours. Pourtant l'idée la séduit.

_ Lexa, c'est délicieux… merci

_ Arrête de me remercier, c'est normal.

_ Normal ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu me trouve sur un pont, tu prends soin de moi depuis hier soir... C'est normal que je te remercie et j'aimerai même faire plus ...

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vois bien que tu as besoin d'un endroit, d'un refuge pour te remettre de ce qui te bouleverse. Cet endroit est parfait pour ça non ?

_ Oui. Mais … je ne peux pas te déranger comme ça et t'imposer ma présence.

_ Tu ne m'impose rien du tout Clarke… Tu sais hier, Octavia m'a prévenu de ta présence dans les parages. Je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'attention que ça de toute l'après-midi. Et puis avant la tombée de la nuit, j'ai balayé les rivages du lac avec mes jumelles et je t'ai vue sur le pont. Si j'avais voulu, tu serais encore sur ce pont.

Clarke ne répond rien. Elle est fascinée par cette jeune femme, tellement belle et ambiguë. Elle passe de la douceur à la froideur en un claquement de doigt. Clarke finit son assiette sans plus un mot. L'après-midi passe dans un quasi silence, nullement étrange, juste reposant. Lexa est quelqu'un de calme et Clarke apprécie. Elle qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'effervescence des horaires de sa mère médecin et de son père ingénieur, trouvait le moment délicieux. Elle savoure même le bruit de la pluie, la chaleur du feu et la présence, maintenant, sécurisante, des chien-loup bien nommés.

A 18h, Lexa s'excuse et la quitte.

« Je dois rentrer les chiens et les nourrir. On se retrouve pour le diner. 20h ça te vas ? »

Clarke relève le nez et hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer.

Lexa se dirige vers les grandes portes du hall d'entrée. Elle siffle entre ses doigts, les trois loups, en un instant, bondissent ensemble et la rejoignent en un vacarme de glapissements.

Clarke se retrouve seule face au feu, dans ce très large canapé. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Elle essaie de faire le point et parle à voix basse.

« _Okay Elle est vraiment très sympa cette fille … okay, je suis parti. Je n'ai rien dit à personne… je pourrai être n'importe où, mais ici ils ne me trouveront pas. Finn peut toujours chercher au quatre coins des Etats Unis, il ne me trouvera pas. Ma mère… si elle s'inquiète tampi ! Elle a été trop loin… Wells… dommage pour Wells… je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face après ce que je lui ai fait subir alors qu'il voulait me protéger… et si j'en suis là c'est bien à cause d'eux tous !»_

Ses mains commencent à trembler. En présence de Lexa, elle pensait de moins en moins à ce qu'elle fuyait, mais soudain seule, tout remontait. Elle respire et se calme. Elle décide de monter dans sa chambre, prendre un bain et attendre l'heure du diner.

Quand elle sort de la salle d'eau, simplement habillée d'une serviette, la peau douce et parfumée, cheveux lavés et séchés, elle déballe quelque uns de ses sacs. Son téléphone tombe de son sac à main. Elle l'a éteint depuis des jours et encore une fois, elle le laisse de côté. Elle cherche quelque chose à se mettre. Elle décide d'ouvrir les tiroirs et de ranger ce qu'elle a entassée en vrac en partant. Elle décide de mettre un jean slim noir, avec des bottines en cuir. Elle tri ses t-shirt, ses tops et ses pulls. Elle se rend compte que sur le coup de la colère, elle a emporté tout et n'importe quoi. Comme si elle ne voulait jamais revenir, comme si elle ne voulait jamais se souvenir. Elle n'a rien emporté de personnel, ni photos, ni carnets à dessins. Elle commence à regretter certaines choses. Elle secoue la tête et chasse ses idées noires. Elle enfile un t-shirt cintré, noir, manches courtes sur le haut des épaules et décolleté en dentelle. Il est 20h, elle descend.

Chapitre 10 Des chandelles, du vin et des notes de musique.

Le hall, la réception et le salon sont pratiquement plongé dans le noir. Seul le feu ravivé par Lexa éclaire la pièce des reflets de ses flammes. La nuit et la pluie s'abattant sur les baies vitrées de la salle à manger, Lexa ne les a pas installées comme ce matin. La table au centre de la pièce est dressée : nappe blanche, vaisselle impeccable, couverts en argent, serviettes pliées en lotus et chandeliers.

Clarke est sous le charme. Elle n'a plus de voix, elle sourit et rougit. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mais cette mise en scène la touche énormément. C'est élégant. C'est romantique. Cette idée la trouble. Cette idée fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle respire profondément. Ensuite elle observe le plateau roulant où les plats sont sous cloche, quand Lexa sort des cuisines.

Le cœur de Clarke, après avoir augmenté son rythme il y a quelques secondes, cesse littéralement de battre. Lexa s'approche dans la pénombre. Sa silhouette fine se déhanche jusqu'à la table. Clarke n'arrive pas à la quitté des yeux. Ses cheveux bruns sont lâchés et tombent sur une épaule. Elle porte des baskets blanches, un jean taille basse, une ceinture noire en croco et une chemise blanche, rentrée dans le jean, cintrée dont les manches sont repliées aux trois quarts. Un fin bracelet en argent autour du poignet. Les boutons de sa chemise sont ouverts et révèlent la naissance de ses seins. Entre ses doigts, deux verres à pied et dans l'autre main, elle tient une bouteille de vin avec une étiquette à l'imprimé vieilli.

« Bonsoir Clarke »

Elle sursaute et, honteuse, détourne le regard. Lexa se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Elle réalise qu'elle en a peut-être fait un peu trop mais qu'il est trop tard. Elle doit assumer, c'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne avec les jolies filles. Elle a du charme et ses attentions le sont tout autant. Elle le sait.

Clarke s'installe sans un mot. Elle est autant nerveuse que décontracté. Elle ne sait plus vraiment. Lexa sert les plats et vient s'assoir face à Clarke. Elle cherche son regard entre les chandelles. Clarke consent enfin à lever les yeux et plonge dans son regard. L'instant est intense, presque intime et une décharge électrique passe entre elles. Clarke cache sa gêne et ne montre que de l'insolence. Lexa ne la quitte pas des yeux, sure d'elle et intrigante. Un coup de tonnerre interrompt le moment et l'éclair s'abat sur la montagne de l'autre côté du lac.

« Spaghettis aux légumes à l'italienne » finit par annoncer Lexa tout en demandant l'accord du regard pour servir du vin à son invité.

Au cours du diner, Lexa décide de se dévoiler un peu. Elle comprend parfaitement que Clarke, dont les blessures semblent récentes, ne puisse pas se confier alors elle prend les devants.

« … oui j'ai grandi ici. J'allais à l'école de Three Green Village avec Lincoln et Anya, qui est directrice et professeur maintenant dans cette même école. Mes parents avaient une maison dans la forêt près du village. L'Hôtel appartenait à mes grands-parents, et mes parents ont travaillé avec eux...

_ Où sont-ils maintenant ?

_ Morts.

_ Je … je suis désolé. Pardon.

_ C'est la vie. dit-elle, le ton résigné.

_ Je n'ai perdu que mon père.

Elles se regardent, retenant leur émotion et compatissant à la douleur de l'autre. Nul besoin de connaitre plus de détails pour comprendre que la perte d'être proche est un traumatisme.

_ Alors tu as grandi dans la forêt ? Tu chasses ? Tu montes à cheval ? Tu vis déjà avec des loups ! Une enfant sauvage quoi ?

_ C'est un peu ça ! Et puis il y a eu la découverte de la civilisation. L'internat. De 12 à 17ans.

_ Wow ça c'est dur !

_ A la mort de mes parents, mon grand-père m'a envoyé dans la meilleure école du Nord du Pays. Pendant cinq ans, avec en option, les cours qui me permettrait de reprendre la direction de l'hôtel un jour. A sa mort, j'allais avoir 18ans, je suis revenue.

_C'est un parcours de vie difficile ça…

_ La vie est dure Danny ! Le monde ne nous veut pas de mal mais il ne nous veut pas du bien non plus. Il se fiche de ce qui nous arrive ! … Désolé, en plus c'est une réplique de Shinning…

_ Ah non tu m'as promis qu'on n'était pas dans un mauvais remake de film d'horreur !

_ Promis !

Elles rigolent ensemble et le diner se poursuit sur un ton plus léger.

Après avoir mangé plat et désert. Lexa propose à Clarke de finir la bouteille de vin dans l'autre salle. Elle allume les magnifiques lampes anciennes et enclenche la sono dont la musique Jazz Lounge résonne instantanément en sourdine au travers de la pièce. Elle pose son verre sur une tablette près d'un canapé en cuir face à l'écran géant, puis s'installe. Clarke reste debout, le verre à la main, elle parcourt un pan de bibliothèque qu'elle n'a pas encore observée.

« Quelle collection impressionnante !

_ Celle de mon grand-père.

_ Un homme intelligent.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Un hommes qui a une telle collection, un tel goût pour les arts ne peut être ni mauvais ni sot.

_ Je devine que toi aussi, tu aimes les arts ?

_ Oui depuis toute petite. Le dessin et la peinture, en particulier. Et toi, série cinéma non ?

_ Exact… et la photo.

_ Photographe amateur ou simple admiratrice ?

_ Photographe professionnel mademoiselle !

Lexa accompagne sa réponse d'un clin d'œil vantard. Clarke s'étonne.

_ Oui je travail, de temps à autre, avec des magazines, style National géographique ou Natural Beautiful Beast. Ils m'ont déjà acheté quelques séries de clichés.

_ J'aimerai voir ça … un jour … si tu…

_ Oui bien sûr, je te montrerai.

Un silence s'installe. Clarke finit son verre. Lexa détourne difficilement son regard d'elle puis pointe du doigt le billard.

_ Tu joues ?

_ Si tu ouvres une autre bouteille, ça peut se faire !

Lexa rit et s'enfuit vers le hall. Elle descend à la cave et remonte avec une bouteille de vin rouge. La même cuvée car elle n'aime pas les mélanges et celui-ci est bon. Quand elle revient dans la grande salle, Clarke est debout près du billard, elle a déjà choisi une queue à sa taille et teinte le bout en bleu.

Lexa n'en revient pas. Elle se rend soudain compte des bons moments qu'elle passe avec cette femme en moins de 24h. Sans trop rien savoir sur elle, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle s'attache doucement à elle. Lexa perd pied quelques secondes devant la beauté de la blonde, sublimée par l'ambiance orageuse et enivrante. Elle sert le vin dans les verres et tend le sien à Clarke. Leurs doigts se frôlent. Elles en sont inconscientes mais le même frisson les parcours. Clarke boit une gorgée et Lexa retire le triangle. La partie peut commencer.

Un peu rouillés, les premiers coups de Clarke ne sont pas très concluant mais en milieu de partie, elle rattrape son retard. Ne reste plus que trois boules chacune et la Huit. Lexa gagne de justesse la première partie. Entre les rires et les regards de provocation, les parties s'enchainent. Mais, de peu, Lexa gagne toujours.

« J'abandonne tu es trop forte, rentre le reste en un coup et tu auras tout mon respect. Parce qu'en général avec mes potes, Monty et Jasper, c'est moi qui rafle la mise !

_Tu joues pour de l'argent ?

_ Non c'était de temps en temps au lycée !

_ Moi je gagne au billard, toi un jour tu opéreras des patients, là je dis respect.

_ Hum, pas sûr !

_ Pourquoi ça ? En partant tu as vraiment tout quitter ? C'est mauvais pour tes études ?

_ Non j'ai validé ma deuxième année, je ne me suis juste pas réinscrit sur les liste de 3ème année.

_ Tu pourras reprendre ?

_ Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

_ Lourde dé…ci...sion, il faut… pren.. dre.. ton temps…

Elle avait décomposé sa phrase, elle se concentrait sur la trajectoire de sa boule blanche. Elle frappe. Ses deux dernières boules rayées filent dans des trous à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Elle rentre la 8 en trois bandes et gagne. Clarke s'approche et tend son verre pour trinquer avec la gagnante. Lexa répond en faisant teinter leurs verres, accompagné d'un large sourire éclatant. Face à face, assez proche l'une de l'autre, la même émotion les traverse. Un frisson puis une chaleur enivrante, une sensation provoquant l'éveil des sens. Clarke est troublé mais ne le montre pas. Elle soutient le regard de la magnifique brune dans sa chemise blanche. Elle tente de déglutir discrètement. Elle voit le regard de Lexa se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle panique et recule de quelques pas en détournant le regard. Lexa se reprend, l'instant avait été rapide mais la sensation intense.

Toutes deux un peu troublées, elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre et pourtant elles se rejoignent dans un des petits sofas pour finir leur verre. La bouteille est posée sur la table basse avec le verre de Clarke. Lexa à le sien à la main. Elles se sont installées chacune à un bout du canapé, les jambes repliées sur elles même, elles se font face.

« Dans la salle des Arts et des Jeux, on a … avait une tradition familiale.

_ Laquelle ? Demande Clarke

_ Un jeu d'Art. Le premier joueur énonçait un Maitre mot en rapport avec l'Art, tous les autres devaient répondre par un lien avec ce mot, type d'art, artiste, œuvres, thème, genre, personnage, réplique, citations… Celui qui ne trouvait pas avait un gage. On jouait souvent avec mes grands-parents, parents, oncles, tante et cousins. Et crois-moi quand nous étions enfant, avec mon grand-père, fallait plutôt bien connaitre ses classiques !

_ Je veux bien te croire !

_ Exemple… si je te dis Michel Ange. Tu me réponds ?

_ Chapelle Sixtine ?

_ Parfait ! t'as pigé !

Clarke sourit fière d'elle et décide d'enchainer. Elle note que Lexa a eu une grande famille et qu'elle est seule aujourd'hui, elle a un pincement au cœur pour elle.

_ Vincent Van Gogh.

_ La Nuit étoilée.

Clarke approuve d'un hochement de tête.

_ Gernica. Lance Lexa.

_ Pablo Picasso… Tu me testes ? Voir si je m'y connais vraiment en peinture ?! réponds Clarke.

Lexa répond que non. C'est au tour de Clarke. Elle réfléchit.

_ okay … La Joconde.

_ De Vinci ! … Rythme d'Automne.

_ Jackson Pollock. Plus moderne, tu cherches à me coincer ?!

_ Non pas du tout. En réalité c'est beaucoup plus difficile à plusieurs joueurs, les premiers donnent les réponses évidentes, les derniers se creusent les méninges !

_ J'imagine ! Au-delà du fleuve et sous les arbres.

_ Ernest Hemingway. Au bonheur des Dames.

_ Euh… euh… Emile Zola ?

_ Exact !

_ Le songe d'une nuit d'été.

_ William Shakespeare. Attention personnages : Orsino, Viola, Césario et Sebastien.

_ La Nuit des Rois Shakespeare… Sophie de Réan.

_ Les malheurs de Sophie. Marianne et Elinor Dashwood.

_ Raisons et Sentiments de Jane Austen... Charles Dickens.

_ Oliver Twist !... Jack, Wendy et Daniel Torrance.

_ Non arrête avec ça ! Tu vas finir par me faire flipper… Shinning, Stephen King.

Lexa rit. Clarke sourit. Elle aime l'entendre rire, comme si c'était un privilège d'entendre cette belle jeune femme parfois austère, rire de bon cœur.

_ Okay Tu es douée alors on corse la chose. Un acteur, auteur ou réalisateur. On répond par trois films, livres ou œuvres. A toi l'honneur.

Clarke acquiesce, récupère son verre de vin et boit une gorgée. Elle s'installe différemment dans le sofa, un peu plus près de Lexa. La lumière est tamisée, la sono propage toujours des mélodies Jazz et Soul, extrêmement plaisante aux oreilles de la belle blonde, dont l'assurance revient peu à peu. Lexa remarque qu'elle a l'air moins désemparée qu'hier soir. Dans ses attitudes et leurs conversations, Lexa commence à entre-apercevoir le vrai caractère de Clarke et elle apprécie réellement leurs échanges.

_ Martin Scorsese.

_ Hm… Les Nerfs à vifs… Gangs of New York… Aviator. Charly Chaplin.

_ Les temps modernes… Le Kid…

_ Tu sèches ?

_ Non laisse-moi quelques secondes… (elle ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils et réfléchit) Les Lumières de la ville, Une vie de chien, Les feux de la rampe…

_ Okay c'est bon, c'est bon… je dois bien avouer que tu es à la hauteur de ce jeu…

_ Merci.

Clarke esquisse un léger sourire gêné, devant le compliment de Lexa, surtout à cause du ton de sa voix. Lexa se recale au fond de l'assise du canapé et leurs corps ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre. La distance qui les sépare se charge soudain en électricité. La tension monte mais elles cachent toutes les deux leur demi-mal aise. Clarke fuit quelque peu le regard de Lexa mais elle continue à jouer.

_ J.R.R Tolkien.

_ Facile, Le Hobbit, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Slimarillion. Tu aimes la peinture, Claude Monet.

_ Hm … Impression Soleil levant, Bassins aux nymphéas … et … le Pont Japonais, que je préfère !

_ Impressionnant ! s'exclame Lexa

_ Tu rigolerais moins si on jouait avec les maladies, les symptômes et les diagnostics. J'avais un prof qui faisait un peu le même genre de quizz. Il était redoutable.

_ J'imagine.

_ Toi tu préfères le cinéma… David Lynch.

_ J'adore… Bleu velvet, Dune… (elle hésite à répondre, le film qui lui vient à l'esprit est très spécial, elle n'ose pas) Elephant Man.

_ Tu allais dire Mulholland Drive ?

Lexa écarquille les yeux, elle comprend qu'elle le connait. Clarke sourit. La brune tente de ne pas rougir, en vain et poursuit.

_ Aldous Huxley.

_ Le meilleur des mondes, Les portes de la perception… et… je n'en ai pas d'autres, désolé. J'ai perdu. J'ai un gage, c'est ça le deal ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors ?

_ Finit ton verre cul sec et tu continues.

Clarke rit. C'est assez gentil comme gage, elle en remercie l'auteur et finit son verre, non sans faire la grimace car le verre était à demi plein.

_ Philip K. Dick. Dit-elle en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de la main.

_ Bien. Je n'ai pas les livres mais les adaptations cinématographiques.

_ Ça rentre dans les règle de ton jeu, vas-y !

_ Blade Runner, Totall Recal et Minority Report. Enki Bilal.

Lexa sourit comme si elle voulait la piéger.

_ J'aime le dessin tu as oublié ! Alors… La foire aux immortels, Le sommeil du monstre et Animal'z.

_Parfait !

_ Si je te dis Steven Spielberg, James Cameron ou Quentin Tarantino ? Je suis sûr que ce sera trop facile !

_ Oui !

_ Bruce Springsteen.

_ Born to run, Human touch, Hungry Heart. Ray Charles.

_ Georgia on my mind, Mess Around…. Hit the road Jack.

Le jeu se poursuit dans une suite de nom d'artiste cinéma et musique, d'œuvres littéraires et même d'architecture. Les heures passent, il est presque minuit. Clarke sent la fatigue et baille en s'excusant. Lexa regarde la bouteille et les verres vides et décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter. Elle prend la main de Clarke et l'aide à se lever.

_ Il est tard. Allons-nous coucher.

_ Bonne idée.

Elles se regardent un instant, debout au milieu du magnifique salon, sous les lumières tamisées et se sourient simplement. La gêne qu'elles avaient ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée à disparue. Elles commencent à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Intellectuellement grâce à ce jeu. Physiquement, sans aucun doute mais encore inconscient. Lexa éteint la chaine-hifi et les lumières. Elle rejoint Clarke en bas des escaliers. Elles montent ensemble et marchent jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke. Devant celle-ci, Clarke ouvre la porte mais n'entre pas, elle se retourne vers Lexa qui s'avance déjà vers ses appartements.

_ Merci Lexa. Je sais, tu m'as dit de ne plus te remercier mais je dois le faire quand même. Vraiment tu es en train de me sauver la vie…

_ Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Tu es assez forte pour te sauver toi-même. Je peux juste te filer un coup de pouce. La vie est dure, il faut être fort et parfois cruel. C'est comme cela que l'on survit.

_ La vie ne devrait pas être qu'une question de survie. On ne mérite pas mieux que ça ?

_ Si probablement.

Dans la pénombre, pour lui parler, Clarke s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'elle. Lexa ne bouge pas et ne cesse de la dévisager. Elle panique, elle n'a qu'une seule envie mais elle se retient de passer l'acte.

_ Bonne nuit Clarke.

Lexa se penche vers elle, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un centième de millimètre pour que ce soit sur ses lèvres. Clarke sent la douce pression de ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cœur s'emballe, sa tension monte. Lorsque, l'instant d'après, Lexa éloigne son visage du sien, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle rattrape ses lèvres avec les siennes en un geste impulsif mais tendre. Lexa reste figé une seconde mais réponds vite au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'accordent parfaitement, lentement avec beaucoup de retenue.

Puis Clarke réalise ce qu'elle fait et se recule, un peu gênée. Lexa lui sourit, aussi surprise qu'ému. Clarke trouve le courage de la regarder en face.

_ Bonne nuit Lexa. »

Chacune a du mal à quitter ce moment hors du temps mais chacune fait demi-tour pour aller se coucher. Clarke se glisse dans les draps, totalement chamboulé par ce qui vient de se passer. Elle se dit que c'est le vin, l'ambiance et les lieux aux charmes insondables, qui lui ont tournés la tête. Et pourtant, elle sent bien la contradiction qui nait en elle. L'ambiance de la soirée et le vin y sont peut-être pour quelque chose mais l'attirance qu'elle ressent pour cette femme commence à se révéler. Elle ne peut pas se le cacher, cette femme l'attire bel et bien, aussi bien d'esprit que de corps. Elle essaie de s'endormir totalement troublé par cette nouvelle sensation.

Lexa pénètre dans sa tour, elle va jusqu'au frigo et boit d'une traite la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle. Elle en avait eu envie, elle s'était retenue, ne voulant pas brusquer son invité et voilà que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Comment prendre ce baisé ? Une simple impulsion ? Un geste de remerciement ? Une erreur dû au vin ? Elle se couche avec, malgré elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 11 Une autre journée ensemble.

Lexa se réveille à l'aube, elle a plutôt bien dormi. Elle pense même avoir rêvée de cet éphémère baiser, échangé à minuit. Elle essaie de ne pas se faire de fausses illusions. Après tout elle ne sait toujours pas grand-chose sur cette Clarke. Ce baisé ne veut rien dire, elle préfère s'en persuader. Elle se lève et s'habille à la hâte. Elle déborde d'énergie, il va falloir qu'elle se défoule ce matin. Elle va à la fenêtre et grimace devant la pluie qui tombe toujours. Elle descend et sort dehors pour le rituel du matin. Sortir les chiens, nettoyer les gamelles, remettre de l'eau fraiche et balayer l'enclos. Malgré le temps gris et la pluie battante, les chiens loups, nullement embarrassés avec leur fourrure, filent dans les bois après avoir fait des roulades et des embrassades à leur maitresse.

Lexa file ensuite dans les cuisines et prépare des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des toasts grillés et du café. Elle mange seule sur un coin de plan de travail. Puis elle prépare le reste dans une assiette qu'elle pose sur un chauffe-plat. Elle emporte le tout avec le thermos de café dans la salle et dresse une table pour Clarke. Puis elle file dans la serre.

Clarke se réveille difficilement. Immédiatement, elle repense à la soirée. Elle se planque sous les draps et enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 _« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Elle va me foutre dehors maintenant ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je … j'ai embrassé une fille ! Moi !… C'est dingue, c'est le vin, c'est forcément le vin… Putain je ne vais plus arriver à la regarder en face… c'est dommage … ses yeux… Non mais non, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!»_

Elle se ressaisit et se lève. Par la fenêtre, ce n'est plus la tempête mais la pluie tombe encore. Elle s'habille et descend au ré de chaussé de l'hôtel. Le salon est vide, la salle aussi, elle remarque qu'une table est dressée. Elle s'approche et découvre son petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un mot écrit à la main.

« Bon Appétit Clarke. Il pleut encore, je ne peux pas aller courir, alors je fais des longueurs dans la piscine. »

Clarke se mord les lèvres. Inconsciemment. Est-ce à cause de l'odeur du bacon ou de l'idée de Lexa dans la piscine intérieure de l'hôtel ? Elle s'assoit et dévore son petit déjeuner. Encore une fois Lexa, a parfaitement fait les choses. Elle se régale. Il y a encore une fleur, rose cette fois-ci, dans un fin vase. Clarke effleure les pétales et sourit. Une fois finit, elle remonte dans sa chambre et se décide à allumer son téléphone. Sa messagerie sature de message et d'appel, principalement sa mère et Finn, son ex-petit ami. Elle décide d'écrire à sa mère, pour ne pas qu'elle s'affole au point de prévenir la police. Clarke est majeure mais sa mère en serait capable. Elle lui en veut atrocement mais elle lui écrit, incapable de la laisser plus longtemps sans nouvelles.

« Maman ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Juste besoin de prendre le large. Suis en sécurité. Suis au calme et en paix. J'essaie de me reconstruire. Désolé je ne peux pas faire ça à Skyfalls. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Spt. Clarkey. »

Elle envoie le message avec un long soupire puis efface tout l'historique des appels et tous les messages d'excuses de Finn sans même les lire. Elle coupe à nouveau le téléphone et le balance dans son sac. Elle quitte sa chambre et descend. Elle traverse le salon « des arts et des jeux » et une fois devant les portes vitrées de la serre, elle hésite. Elle respire à fond. Lexa n'aurait pas préciser sa présence à la piscine si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle la rejoigne. Alors elle ouvre les portes et se retrouve dans la chaleur tropicale et artificielle de la jungle sous la serre. Elle avance parmi les grands végétaux et les magnifiques fleurs et se retrouve au bord de la piscine. Elle la voit. Une silhouette rapide et fine qui crole à une cadence incroyable, en parfaite ligne droite. Clarke s'approche, elle enlève ses chaussures et relève les pans de son pantalon. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord surélevé des plongeoirs et trempe ses pieds dans l'eau. Lexa, fait demi-tour sous l'eau en s'appuyant sur la paroi. Elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Clarke essaie de ne pas trop la regarder mais c'est quasi chose impossible à faire. Dans son regard né de l'admiration pour cette femme sans qu'elle le prévoie. Dans son cœur né une sensation brûlante et enivrante. Elle se rappelle le baiser échangé à minuit. Son cœur se serre. Elle sort de ses pensées quand Lexa sort enfin la tête de l'eau, la remarque et s'approche à petites brasses. Clarke remarque un tatouage tribal sur le haut du bras. Elle se mord la lèvre.

« Bonjour Clarke. Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, oui je crois… le vin m'a aidé !

_ Tu as trouvé ton déjeuné ?

_ Oui merci c'était délicieux.

_ Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

_ C'était très bien.

_ Tu veux te baigner ? Il y a des maillots neufs si tu n'en as pas.

_ J'en ai un, je crois, mais ça va aller, un autre jour peut-être.

_ Tu es sûr, l'eau est bonne, ça fait un bien fou ! Dit-elle en plongeant en arrière et en disparaissant sous l'eau. Elle réapparait aux pieds de Clarke et attrape ses chevilles avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Tu es sûr ? insiste-elle.

Clarke ne panique pas, elle a confiance en Lexa et au pire ce ne serait pas bien grave. Elle préfère finir tout habillé dans la piscine que de se mettre en maillot de bain devant elle, surtout après le baiser d'hier soir, elle ne serait pas où se mettre.

_ Non vraiment merci mais pas maintenant.

Lexa lâche ses chevilles mais lui envoie une petite giclé d'eau. Clarke éclate de rire en évitant l'éclaboussure.

_ J'ai encore une dizaine de longueurs à faire. Après je dois allez en ville, tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Oui volontiers. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Lexa hoche la tête et plonge. Elle atteint l'autre bord, reviens et ainsi de suite. Clarke la regarde un moment puis quitte les lieux. Une fois dans le salon, elle retrouve le livre entamé la veille, toujours posé sur la grande table basse devant la cheminé. Elle le reprend et s'installe dans le canapé.

Lexa finit son entrainement. Elle sort de l'eau, prend une douche dans les cabines et se rhabille. Elle détache ses cheveux et les sèches. Elle sort de la serre et va rejoindre Clarke au salon.

« Je dois allez au Ranger Store, une commande est arrivée pour moi. On pourrait déjeuner au village, le temps d'y aller, il sera largement l'heure. »

Clarke la suit dans le hall et prend le manteau que Lexa lui tend, quand le téléphone de la réception se met à sonner. Lexa, l'air étonné va répondre.

« Lostwood Hôtel, Bonjour… Hm. O. c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Hein ? oui tout va bien ! Oh oui désolé je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi… Non la blonde perdue n'est ni suicidaire, ni psychopathe… toujours ici oui … d'ailleurs on va au Ranger Store … hm … (Lexa chope le bloc note sur le comptoir et se met à écrire) licol, 3 longe, 6m, …hm… crochet... hm …OKAY je te ramène ça au retour. A toute. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Clarke, Lexa lui explique.

« Octavia s'inquiétait… et elle me fait faire ses courses, au passage... allez on y va ! »

Elles sortent de l'Hôtel, la pluie a pratiquement cessé de tomber mais l'air est très humide. Clarke relève le col en moumoute de son manteau et se rend compte qu'il porte l'odeur de la jolie brune. Son cœur s'emballe sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit. Lexa se dirige vers sa Jeep, elle relève la bâche en plastique à l'arrière et l'accroche avec des velcros. Elle fait signe à Clarke, de monter à l'avant, côté passager, puis elle contourne le véhicule et le dépasse. Clarke la regarde scruter l'horizon entre forêt et plage. Elle siffle fort entre ses doigts, le bruit résonne dans la vallée et elle revient pour prendre place au volant. Quand elle démarre le véhicule, Clarke remarque la silhouette de Nymeria qui sort des bois à toute vitesse. En quelques secondes, elle est à la hauteur du véhicule, elle le contourne, et en un bond, grimpe à l'arrière. Lexa recule et sort du parking, puis de la propriété par d'immense porte en fer forgé. Sur le chemin à travers les bois, Clarke sent une secousse à l'arrière de la Jeep. Elle se retourne et regarde par la vitre qui sépare les deux habitacles du véhicule. C'est Summer qui est monté en marche et qui vient s'affaler près de sa sœur. Et soudain Lexa freine violement. Elle a le réflexe de mettre son bras devant Clarke pour la protéger du choc. Clarke s'accroche à son bras et la regarde, surprise. Lexa regarde droit devant elle, l'air énervé. Ghost est planté au beau milieu du chemin. Lexa ouvre sa fenêtre et hurle.

« Mais Merde Ghost qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'énorme chien blanc la regarde et ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« Bon tu viens avec nous ou pas ? »

Il secoue la tête, des gouttelettes d'eau s'échappent en tous sens de son pelage et d'un bond, il s'enfuit dans la végétation dense le long du chemin. Lexa hurle une dernière fois par la fenêtre.

« Comme tu veux mais soit à la maison quand on rentre !»

Clarke regarde la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il comprend tout ce que tu lui dis ?

_ Oh que oui et tu verras, il sera là ce soir quand on va rentrer.

_ Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? C'est à cause de moi ?

_ Peut-être. Il est encore moins habitué que moi, à avoir de la visite en hiver ! »

Elles partent donc vers le village avec Nymeria et Summer à l'arrière, sur les routes de montagne qui mène au village. Une heure plus tard, elle l'atteigne. Elles passent devant l'école, la cours est rempli d'enfant emmitouflé dans de gros manteaux qui courent en tous sens. Lexa klaxonne et la femme qui les surveille leur fait un signe de la main. Lexa continue, elle passe la place centrale avec le grand arbre centenaire et longe toute la rue. Elle dépasse le Ranger Store et au bout de la route se stoppe près d'un perron où un vieil homme somnole dans un rockingchair.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Louis !

_ Oh… (l'homme ouvre les yeux et sourit immédiatement) Alexana, ma chère, comment allez-vous ?

Lexa jette un coup d'œil à Clarke, un peu gêné que le vieil homme est prononcé son vrai nom.

_ Bien M'sieur Louis merci. Est-ce que Silver est parti pêcher ce matin ?

_ Oui je crois bien. Je l'ai croisé ce matin avec une cargaison de poisson frais.

_ Génial merci. Bonne journée

_ Bonne journée mesdemoiselles …

Lexa remonte sa vitre et elles n'entendent pas Louis qui s'étonne « Mais c'est la jolie blonde de l'autre jour… ». Lexa tourne au bout de la rue et elle quitte le village. Au bout de 15min, elles atteignent un petit Port de Pêche sur une autre rive du Emerald Lake. Une bâtisse en bois, sur pilotis, au-dessus des rochers, surplombe le port et le lac. Quelques petits bateaux et barques sont amarrés au pont qui s'avance dans les eaux vertes.

Lexa se gare et invite Clarke à la suivre sur la traversé en bois qui mène au petit restaurant. « The Real Fresh Fish » est peint sur une planche en bois au-dessus de l'entrée. L'écriteau « pêche du jour, pêche contrôlée » séduit Clarke. Lexa passe la porte, une petite cloche retentit, Clarke et les chiens la suivent. Très vite, un grand homme aux cheveux et à la barbe poivre et sel, arrive au comptoir et les saluts.

« Wow Lex, salut, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

_ Je sais Sylver, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien je te remercie.

_ Je te présente Clarke.

L'homme tend la main à la blonde qui répond avec le sourire. Il porte des grosses bottes, un jean et une chemise à carreaux aux manches relevé. Il sent encore le poisson, même s'il sort de la douche après sa pêche et ses livraisons, pour faire la cuisine et le service. Il est charmant et agréable. La 50aine, en pleine force de l'âge, les traits un peu ridés par les embruns des flots, les mains calleuses par le travail, des tatouages sur les avant-bras et dans le cou. Il installe les deux jeunes femmes à une table près des vitres, avec vue sur le Lac et la Montagne.

« Deux poissons du jour et deux verres de blanc ? demande Sylver

_ Deux plats du jour oui, mais sert nous de l'eau, s'il te plait… je crois que c'est mieux. Répond Lexa avec un coup d'œil vers Clarke qui acquiesce.

_ Ça marche ! Tiens salut les Stark… (Il passe la main dans le pelage de Summer, Nymeria est déjà allongée sous la chaise de Lexa) Ghost n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Non apparemment il ne m'aime pas ! Répond Clarke en riant.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, laisse-lui un peu de temps, il est pas facile à apprivoiser.

_ Alors ça c'est sûr. GreyWind et lui sont les plus gros et les deux plus impressionnants. Shaggy est le plus féroce. » Commente Sylver avant de partir en cuisine.

En tête à tête, dans ce petit resto vide, aux charmes naturels et à la déco maritime, les deux jeunes femmes savourent la pêche du jour. Le plat est délicieux, le poisson frais est fondant, riz et légumes en accompagnement avec une sauce au beurre parfaite. Clarke admire la vue. Lexa admire Clarke. Elle a très envie de lui parler d'hier soir mais elle s'abstient. Elle décide de lui confier son inquiétude.

_ Clarke ? Tu as réellement roulé seule, sur les routes du Nord, pendant quatre jours ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu te rends compte comme c'est dangereux. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Y'a un tas de psychopathes en liberté… une jolie fille comme toi ... tu aurais pu…

_ une jolie fille comme moi ?! interrompt Clarke, surprise de cet aveu sorti naturellement de la bouche de Lexa.

Lexa se tait et détourne le regard, se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle rougit. Clarke sourit à pleine dent, sans vraiment le savoir. Lexa respire et, après un moment, assume ses paroles.

_ Oui une jolie femme comme toi aurait pu avoir n'importe quels soucis sur ces routes.

_ Je sais me défendre.

_ je n'en doute pas mais…

_ J'ai une arme dans la boîte à gants !

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? ne me dit pas, que dans ton immense Hôtel, tu n'en as pas ?

_ Si bien sûr que si. Un fusil dans le sous-sol de la tour où il y a le matos pour les chiens. Un revolver dans mon tiroir à chaussettes et une collection d'arme en tout genre dans une pièce près de la cave à vin.

_ Alors tu vois !

_ Mais c'est différent …

_ Alors comme ça tu me trouve jolie ?

Lexa est sous le choc de la manière dont Clarke détourne la conversation et revient sur ses aveux.

_ Hm… oui très. » Elle baisse le regard en répondant.

Clarke se rend compte de la réelle gêne de Lexa. Elle comprend qu'elle lui plait réellement. Elle comprend que le charme de Lexa vient de là, elle aime les femmes. Clarke en est maintenant pratiquement sûr. Elle décide de se confier à son tour.

_ J'ai l'étrange impression, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, que je peux te faire confiance.

_ Tu peux.

_ Alors ce soir, je te raconterai pourquoi j'ai tout quitté sur un coup de tête. »

Lexa sourit, elle est ravie que Clarke se détente et pense à se confier sur son passé. Elles ont fini leurs plats, Sylver revient et tous trois discutent en prenant un café. Vers 14h, Lexa et Clarke, suivit des chiens, quittent le restaurant après avoir embrassé et remercié Sylver.

Elles reprennent la route vers le village et Lexa se gare devant le Ranger Store. Elles entrent dans la boutique, totalement encombré de matériel de bricolage, jardinage, chasse, pêche et autres activités de bucherons, ainsi que des produits animaliers et toutes sortes de chose utiles à la vie ici, au fond des bois. Clarke s'attarde sur un promontoire de chapeau, bob, casquette et lunettes. Elle en essaye un qui la protégerai de la pluie. Lexa marche jusqu'au comptoir et Clarke entend de loin, la conversation avec le gérant.

« Salut Gutus.

_ Salut Beauté ! t'as laissé tes bêtes féroces dehors j'espère ?

_ Oui t'inquiète. Justement, parait que ma commande de croquettes pour les Starks est arrivée ?

_ Oui exact c'est arrivé hier. Je vais demander à Niko de charger ta voiture. Tu es garé devant ?

_ Oui. Merci …

Clarke a posé le chapeau et se rapproche de Lexa en saluant l'immense bonhomme barbu derrière le comptoir, habillé en veste militaire, l'air renfrogné, qui finit par lui faire « salut » d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il emprunte un escalier et on l'entend hurler « Niko descend et charge la commande pour Lexa ! ». Des bruits de pas lourds résonne dans l'escalier et un second homme, bourru, brun et barbu, ressemblant au premier, déboule dans le magasin. Il embrasse Lexa sur la joue et file dans la réserve. Il fait des allers-retours avec des gros sac sur les épaules. Il les entasse à l'arrière de la voiture tout en prenant le temps de faire une caresse aux chiens, qui attendent sur le trottoir. Lexa discute avec Gutus.

« Et Tiens une petite liste made in Octavia. Je dois lui apporter ça. »

Elle tend le papier à Gutus qui fait le tour du comptoir et va chercher les objets de la liste. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles repartent, l'arrière de la jeep blindé de sac de croquette, d'un carton avec le matériel équidé et les deux chiens loups, serrés l'un contre l'autre par manque de place.

Sur le chemin perdu au milieu de la forêt, Lexa tourne au panneau « BLAKE FARM » et le véhicule s'engage sur un chemin qui monte haut dans la montagne. Une demie heure plus tard, elles atteignent un haut plateau de prairie, immense entre deux flancs de montagne. Au beau milieu, il y a un grand chalet en bois très typique avec des terrasses abrité tout autour. Plus loin, des grands arbres, une grange, une écurie et des enclos fait de barrières en bois. Lexa se gare près du chalet et quand elle descend de voiture, la jeune Octavia sort de la maison et vient les saluer.

« Hey bonjour vous deux.

_ Salut O !

_ Bonjour. Poursuit la bonde.

_ Bonjour… Clarke c'est ça ? Comment tu vas ?

_ Mieux merci. Répond Clarke sachant qu'elle parle de son état de semi torpeur lors de leur rencontre sur la corniche au bord de la route.

Lexa sort le carton du véhicule et le tend à la jeune fille brune ébène aux grands yeux clairs.

_ Génial Merci Lex ! Gaby à encore rongé ses longes et en prime il a piétiné un tas de truc.

_ Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

_ L'orage.

Octavia les invites à la suivre sur le perron du chalet, elles font le tour par la terrasse et s'installent dans un joli salon de jardin en rotin, face à l'immense prairie et aux enclos où trois quatre chevaux piétinent et broutent.

« J'ai fait du thé chaud, je vous serre. Installez-vous. Je reviens. »

Elle s'enfuit par une porte battante et file dans sa cuisine. Lexa et Clarke s'installent ensemble sur une banquette en rotin avec des coussins à fleurs en guise d'assise. Nymeria se pose à côté de sa maitresse et Summer s'assoie sur les marches de la terrasse un peu plus loin. Octavia revient avec un plateau sur lequel est posé une théière, trois tasses, un ramequin de sucre et un plat de petits gâteaux secs. Elle s'affale ensuite dans un vieux rockingchair en affichant un large sourire. Clarke s'interroge. Lexa évite le regard de son amie. Elle se serre du thé et ensuite, rempli la tasse posée devant Clarke. Octavia les observe et sourit de plus belle.

« Alors Lex, quoi de neuf ?

_ Oh pas grand-chose tu sais. L'hiver c'est plutôt tranquille.

_ Et toi Clarke, que penses-tu de la région ? Tu n'es pas du coin ?

_ Non je suis du Michigan, j'ai grandi dans une grande ville. Et ici, c'est … simplement beau et naturel, sans intervention intempestives de l'Homme, c'est juste parfait comme endroit…

_ Oui tu as bien raison !

Un bruit de tôle qui claque au loin, les coupe dans leur conversation. Un jeune homme brun en chemise sans manches malgré le froid, sort de l'écurie en jurant et en claquant les portes. Octavia soupire et reporte son regard sur ses deux invités.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frangin ? demande Lexa

_ Je n'en sais rien. Il est toujours de mauvais de poil en ce moment.

_ Ah seulement en ce moment ? Rigole Lexa

_ Oui bon il est un brin tendu et suspicieux de nature, je te l'accorde !

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, il te protège, c'est tout.

_ Je ne suis plus une enfant. Bref ! Clarke comment trouves-tu l'hôtel Wood ?

Clarke finit de boire une gorgée avant de répondre.

_ Grandiose ! Le cadre est superbe, la demeure est magnifique, la déco sublime, l'ambiance idéale, la biblio…

Lexa baisse les yeux, un peu gêné des compliments. Octavia acquiesce de la tête avec un grand sourire. Clarke s'arrête mais elle pourrait continuer. Le frère arrive sur la terrasse et fait un signe de tête, très froid, vers la propriétaire de l'hôtel dont il apprécie moyennement la présence. Clarke le remarque et s'interroge. Octavia la présente.

_ Bell, je te présente Clarke Griffin, elle fait un peu de tourisme dans le coin. Clarke, mon frère Bellamy.

Ils échangèrent poliment un « enchanté ». Le jeune homme, néanmoins, remarque les magnifiques yeux bleus de la jolie blonde. Il la trouve à son gout et affiche soudain son plus beau sourire. Lexa le remarque. Elle déglutit péniblement et tente de ne pas le fusiller du regard.

_ Elles sont passées au magasin et m'ont ramené le matériel que Gaby a bousillé. Lance Octavia.

_ Sympa. Merci. Lance-t-il vers Lexa sans plus de sincérité puis il entre dans le chalet.

Octavia grimace dans son dos quand il part.

_ Je t'ai vu O ! Hurle-t-il depuis l'intérieure de la maison.

Elle attend qu'il soit vraiment loin pour chuchoter vers Clarke et Lexa.

_ En fait, il est comme ça depuis la semaine dernière. Depuis que Lincoln et moi avons passé une soirée ensemble. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais il l'a appris quand même.

_ Uhm sérieux O. avec Link ?

_ Quoi, c'est ton meilleur ami, c'est toi qui me la présenté quand on est arrivé dans la région, j'étais qu'une gamine mais je ne le suis plus…

_ Dans la tête de ton frère, ça va être de ma faute ?

_ Non tu n'inquiètes pas ! Il ne t'aimait déjà pas avant !

_ Je sais…

Clarke ne comprend pas tout mais voyant les deux autres jeunes femmes commencer à rire, elle sourit. Elle ne s'inquiète pas plus et s'intéresse à la conversation.

_ Lincoln c'est ton ami, le garde forestier dont tu m'as parlé ?

_ Oui c'est lui, avec Anya ce sont mes plus vieux amis. On a grandi ici.

_ D'ailleurs, renchérit Octavia, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. On pourrait peut-être organiser quelques choses ?

_ Il n'aime pas les surprises.

_ Je sais mais juste quelque chose de simple, en petit comité, ambiance chaleureuse, bon dîner…

_ Oh je t'arrête tout de suite, tu veux investir mon hôtel et faire une putain de fiesta ?

_ Non je te jure que non. !

_ Bon okay, pourquoi pas. Appel moi on en reparlera.

Les trois jeunes femmes continuent de discuter pendant un long moment. Lexa lui demande comment va Aramis qui est en pension ici. Octavia lui raconte la dernière balade avec son cheval et les progrès qu'il a fait. Un peu avant 17h, Lexa, Clarke et les chiens prennent congé. Il est temps de rentré avant que la nuit tombe.

Chapitre 12 Entre deux confidences.

Quand elles arrivent à l'hôtel, le jour décline déjà. Lexa précise qu'elle rentrera les sacs demain matin et referme le coffre avec la bâche après que les chiens soi descendus. D'un signe de la main, elle demande à Clarke de la suivre. Elles longent la demeure sur un petit chemin de pierre alors que les chiens les devancent. Elles contournent la large tour et rejoignent l'enclos.

Nymeria et Summer tournent en rond et s'agitent en tous sens. Ghost est grimpé sur sa niche en bois, assis, la tête droite. Il est tellement impressionnant, le blanc de son pelage ressort avec la nuit qui tombe à toute allure. Lexa pose la main sur l'épaule de Clarke et lui ordonne de rester où elle est. Elle part dans le sous-sol et revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec trois énormes gamelles dans les mains. Mélange de viande cru et grosses croquettes pour chiens xxl. Elle entre dans l'enclos grillagé. Nymeria et Summer sont toujours très agités, Ghost descend lentement de son trône. Lexa dépose les gamelles sur des arceaux en métal qui surélèvent la nourriture. Les trois loups, dans un même geste, dans un même instant, se postent en ligne les uns à côté des autres. Lexa se retourne vers eux.

« Yeah Good Boys. Sit. »

Ghost et Summer s'assoient sur leur train arrière.

« Yep. Nym Good Girl. Sit too. »

Nymeria imite ses frères.

« Yep. Down. »

Les trois loups s'allongent à terre, la tête droite et les oreilles attentives.

« Okay. Wake Starkys »

Les trois bêtes se lèvent et passent autour de Lexa, Nymeria frotte sa tête au passage sur la cuisse de sa maitresse, puis chacun commence à dévorer leurs diner avec quelques grognements de contentement et de menace modéré envers son voisin de table. Lexa sort de l'enclos et verrouille la porte. Elle regarde Clarke avec un sourire affichant clairement sa fierté. Clarke se résigne et applaudit lentement des mains en hochant la tête.

« Bravo. J'avoue, non seulement Ghost était là, assis bien sagement mais en plus ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil alors qu'ils meurent de faim. Ils sont superbes et disciplinés, … et toi, tu es… »

Elle se tait, elle réfléchit. Elle ne peut pas dire les mots qu'elle pense. Elle cherche autre chose mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Lexa remarque son attitude et détourne son attention.

« Clarke tu peux me passer le tuyau qui est là-bas ? S'il te plait »

Clarke se retourne et lui ramène l'objet en question. Au travers des barreaux, elle remplit un grand saut d'eau.

Ensuite, elles repartent et rentrent dans l'hôtel. Le jour baisse. Au pied de l'escalier, Lexa attrape la main de Clarke puis la relâche aussi vite. Clarke se retourne et leurs regards se trouvent dans la lumière tamisée de la réception. Lexa essai de trouver les mots justes. Le regard de Clarke est devenu plus doux et presque complice au fil de la journée, alors elle prend son courage à deux mains.

« Ça te dit, ce soir, on dine simplement, chez moi, devant un film ?

_ Quoi ? pas de jolie table dressée ? ni de chandelles ? ni de… Commence à plaisanter Clarke.

_ Non rien de tout de ça ce soir.

Clarke esquisse un très léger sourire et sans réfléchir, réponds.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir.

_ Bien. On se rejoint dans une heure ? »

Clarke hoche la tête mais elle est incapable de la quitter des yeux. C'est Lexa qui prend les devants et s'enfuit dans le salon puis par la porte de l'intendance. Clarke monte les escaliers et rejoint sa chambre.

Elle se laisse tombé en arrière sur le lit. Elle porte ses mains sur son visage. Dans son esprit tout se mélange. Les moments avec Lexa ces deux derniers jours les moments avec Finn ces derniers mois les clichés vieillis d'une enfance parfaite avec des parents aimants les plaisirs et les tourments de sa jeunesse… Puis les larmes et les pleurs eu décès de son père les cris de douleur et de rage face aux responsables les instants de pure incompréhension et de désespoir ; le regard de sa mère qui s'en veut le regard de Wells qui se détourne toujours depuis l'accident le regard de Finn qui lui ment le regard de Finn quand elle le quitte le regard de Lexa les loups de Lexa qui courent sur la plage Lexa Lexa…

Elle a l'impression que son cœur va éclater. Elle est au bord des larmes. Il est clair que pour son passé, elle ne ressent encore que de la peine, de la rancœur et des regrets. La mort de son père avait été un choc et tous les événements qui avaient suivi ne furent qu'une succession de catastrophes. Elle décide d'aller sous la douche pour chasser ses pensées. Elle y parvient au bout de 20min sous l'eau chaude mêlée de larmes. Ses fantômes s'écoulent, seule l'image de Lexa ne l'a pas quitté. Alors inconsciente de ce qu'elle désire mais totalement sûr de ce qu'elle ne veut pas revivre.

Elle se prépare. Elle s'habille simplement d'un legging gris chiné, un long t-shirt blanc et un gilet gris avec des boutons. Le t-shirt et le pull descendent jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle enfile des petites baskets en tissu. Elle sèche ses cheveux et les attache négligemment en laissant quelques mèches rebelles. Dans le miroir, elle observe son reflet, elle pioche dans les échantillons de l'hôtel. Elle note la qualité et le parfum des produits, et se fait une petite beauté, histoire de cacher ses cernes toujours marquées et ses récents pleurs. Enfin satisfaite, elle regarde l'heure et sort dans le couloir.

Devant la porte sans numéro, Clarke respire profondément. Elle a maintenant conscience qu'elle ressent quelque chose, quelque chose d'inconnue jusque-là, qu'elle a du mal à cerner. Cela la perturbe au profond d'elle-même. Toutefois, tout son être, après le peine et la douleur qui l'avaient envahi, aspirait à un peu de bienêtre. Et la présence de Lexa lui apportait, depuis leur rencontre, chaleur et apaisement.

Elle frappe et quelques instants plus tard, la lourde porte en bois massive s'ouvre. Lexa, en pantalon de jogging trois quart noir, t-shirt tout simple, également noir, col en V, la fait entrer dans un étroit couloir. Ses pointes de cheveux mouillées, font penser qu'elle sort de la douche. Clarke en a la confirmation quand elle passe près d'elle, elle sent l'odeur de son gel douche. Elle s'enivre quelques secondes sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Lexa ouvre le frigo et Clarke observe les lieux. Cuisine moderne aménagée, meubles blancs et bois naturel. Large ilot central avec tabouret. Lexa ferme la porte du frigo avec le coude et pose, sur le plan de travail, des plateaux de charcuterie et de fromage.

« Je peux t'aider ? Propose Clarke en s'approchant.

_ Oui, tu peux couper du pain, s'il te plait. »

Elle fait signe de la tête pour lui indiquer l'emplacement du set de couteaux et de la panière à pain. Clarke s'exécute volontiers.

_ Vin rouge ?

_ Un seul verre alors !

_ Oui, c'est plus raisonnable…hier, on s'est un peu laissée aller…

Le double sens de sa phrase l'atteint enfin. Clarke à un regard surpris. De quoi parle-t-elle réellement ? Des deux bouteilles de vin ou du baiser ? Lexa se reprend.

_ Passons au salon !

Avec des petites assiettes, les plateaux, les verres et le panier avec les tranches de pains, elles passent dans la pièce d'à côté. Clarke découvre le salon. Elle est encore étonnée, vu de l'extérieur, mur en vieilles pierres et poutres apparentes, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Intérieure très moderne, meuble et matériel hifi, bureau et matériel photo, déco et ambiance zen. Large canapé en tissu gris. Table basse en verre avec des pied travaillé en bois, bougeoirs et cendrier en pierre au centre. Murs couleur crème avec quelques magnifiques photographies de nature, de différents formats et encadrées en bois.

_ Mets-toi à ton aise et choisit un film.

Elle lui tend un carnet de feuilles imprimées. C'est la liste du contenu de son disque dur et de sa dvd-thèque enfermé dans un placard. Clarke le feuillète et Lexa repart en cuisine quelques minutes. Elle revient avec des ramequins de noix, noisettes, beurre, chips et confiture de figues. Clarke observe la table basse qui commence à ressembler à un joli pique-nique. Elle note encore une fois, que même sans efforts apparents, Lexa arrive à la ravir. Elle s'assoie sur le canapé à côté d'elle avec le carnet toujours à la main. Lexa leur serre un verre chacune. Le liquide rouge et épais envoute Clarke qui reste quelques instants perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Tu as fait ton choix ?

Clarke relève les yeux mais évite de regarder Lexa en face.

_ Non c'est impossible, tu as une vidéothèque de la même envergure que la bibliothèque de ton grand-père !

_ Aller choisi quand même quelque chose !

Clarke se replonge dans la liste sans fin de nom de film. Elle remarque en marge des annotations : le genre, la date, le réalisateur. Clarke tourne les pages. Tous les Tarantino, les Burton, les Allen, les Kubrick, les Lynch, Scott, Cameron, Spielberg, Coppola, Fincher, Hitchcock, De Palma, Nolan, Lucas… Clarke s'y perd, il y a en a qu'elle a vu mais pour beaucoup, elle n'en a même jamais entendu parler. Beaucoup de science-fiction et de surréalisme.

Lexa la regarde, concentrée, survolant les lignes et les lignes de titres. Elle grignote une noix et bois une gorgée de vin suave et fort. Elle ne se rappel pas la dernière fois où quelqu'un à partager un moment comme celui-ci, ici avec elle. Elle se laisse emporter par cette douce sensation de ne plus être seule.

_Uhm… Non sérieusement je ne peux pas choisir. Je n'en connais pas la moitié ! Choisi pour nous, s'il te plait. Un film qui te tient à cœur. Comme de toute évidence c'est toi la spécialiste de cette branche artistique…

Très bien. Je vais choisir. Mais tu aurais pu choisir un film que tu connais, tu aurais pu maitriser ce qui va suivre. Là tu t'exposes au danger, tu t'exposes au risque d'être bouleversée…

_ Je prends le risque … mais pas de film d'horreur, s'il te plait !

_ Non je ne suis pas fan non plus, sauf peut-être quelques King et Shyamalan.

_ Tant mieux. Répond Clarke en lui passant le carnet. Lexa l'attrape mais ne l'ouvre pas.

_ Alors… voyons (elle réfléchit, lève les yeux au ciel avec un moue d'intello) Au-delà de nos rêves ? Trop triste… Avalon ? trop geek, Interstellar ? trop space, Delicatessen ? trop frenchtrash… Vanilla Sky ? Trop … Benjamin Button ? L'Odyssée de Pie ?

_ Oui ! On m'en a beaucoup parlé.

_ Tu es prête à voyager en pleine mer, dans les affres et les tourments de la survie et mettre toutes tes convictions en doute ?

_ Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prête pour ça.

Le regard de Clarke, soudain sérieux, perturbe Lexa en quelques secondes. Double sens, ambiguïté… Lexa se questionne mais ne bousculera pas les choses ce soir. Elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait la brusquer ou la faire fuir. Elle commence à l'apprécier, elle commence à vouloir la protéger, elle commence à vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. Cette femme, qu'elle connait à peine, est en train de lui tourner la tête. Sa tranquillité et sa solitude, ses barrières construites tout autour d'elle, ses armes qu'elle déploies devant quoiqu'onques tente de l'approcher, tout s'est évanouis en moins de 48H, face aux yeux, plus profond que l'océan, d'une belle inconnue, seule au bord du lac.

Elle a tamisé les lumières, allumé l'écran géant et chopé la télécommande. Elle parcourt le médiacenter et trouve rapidement le film en question. Elle lance la lecture. Elle recale des énormes coussins dans leurs dos et se rapproche de Clarke. Elle l'invite à se servir dans les plateaux quand la bande son et le logo de Fox 2000 Pictures démarrent.

La voix agréable du narrateur américan/indian retentit, Clarke semble charmé par les premières images. La réalisation de Ang Lee est somptueuse, les couleurs, le graphisme, la chaleur et la fluidité des images mène tout droit au cœur d'un huit clos nautiques, qui révèle un délire visuel et spirituel, riche, dramatique et enchanteur.

Le film raconte l'histoire extraordinaire d'un jeune indien, Piscine Molitor Patel, fils du directeur d'un parc zoologique à Pondichéry. Il s'interroge sur la foi et ne veut pas choisir parmi les religions qui foulent le sol de l'Inde. Il tombe amoureux. Il se rebelle avec toute la politesse de son éducation de bonne famille indienne. Il est en conflit avec lui-même et avec son père. Sa famille, ne pouvant plus tenir le zoo, décide de déménager au Canada, de vendre leurs animaux, et embarquer à bord d'un énorme cargo pour traverser l'océan Pacifique. À la suite de son naufrage, Pi se retrouve à la dérive dans l'océan à bord d'un canot de sauvetage accompagné d'un zèbre, d'une hyène, d'un orang-outan et d'un tigre du Bengale appelé Richard Parker. La hyène, agressive, tue le zèbre, puis l'orang-outan. À son réveil, le tigre tue la hyène. Seul à bord avec Richard Parker, Pi va tout faire pour essayer de survivre et maintenir une bonne entente avec l'animal. L'Odyssée qu'ils vont vivre ensemble dans les tourments de l'Océan va le pousser au bout de lui-même, au bout de ses limites, au bout de sa foi.

La narration est parfaite, l'esthétisme est grandiose, Clarke reste scotché à l'écran tout en grignotant l'assortiment de viande puis de fromage, accompagné de pain et de confiture. Elle cesse de manger et boit quelques gorgées quand le cargo fait naufrage. Elle se pelotonne dans la couverture, que Lexa à poser sur leurs genoux, quand Richard Parker monte à bord du canot de sauvetage. Elle se rapproche et se colle à Lexa quand la tuerie commence. L'instant est intense, un moment de cinéma violent pour qui a un cœur sensible. La magistrale réalisation tire quelques larmes à Clarke, Lexa passe un bras autour d'elle. Clarke ne bouge pas. Le film se poursuit.

Elles restent côte à côte sous la couverture, bien calé ensemble dans les coussins. Le film bouleverse Clarke, Lexa remarque la lueur étincelante de ses yeux qui reflètent les milles couleurs du film. Elle a rapidement débarrassé les plateaux vides et revient s'installer sur le canapé. D'un geste, Clarke l'invite à reprendre sa place, telle qu'elle était, tout contre elle. Lexa finit son verre de vin et se rapproche. Clarke sourit, elle se sent bien, le film est à la hauteur, il la transporte dans un ailleurs surréaliste et fascinant par sa narration et sa réalisation. Et la présence de Lexa, si proche, bouleverse son cœur et ses sens mais elle met tout cela, pour l'instant, sur le compte du l'histoire merveilleuse qui se déroule sur l'écran en face d'elle.

La musique de fin retentit, la dernière image du film laisse place au générique et son défilé de noms blanc sur noir. La pièce s'assombrit. Clarke soupire et serre la couverture contre elle. Lexa ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. La jolie blonde est encore rivée sur l'écran, encore absorbé par l'histoire qu'on vient de lui compter. Les minutes passent simplement. Lexa voudrait les retenir sous cloche, ces minutes de bonheur soudaines, hors du temps. Clarke tourne enfin la tête, les yeux emplis de sentiments contradictoires.

_ Wow… Magnifique.

_ Tu as aimé ?

_ Oui… énormément. C'était tellement poétiquement, dramatique et splendide à la fois. C'est bouleversant… et ce choix à la fin … Réalité épouvantable ou conte fantastique…

_ Quatre Oscars, un Golden globe, un British Academy Award et bien d'autres…

_ Ça les vaut, c'était magnifique. Bon choix Lexa, tu as un gout très sûr.

_ Je sais !

Lexa lui fait un clin d'œil, avec un air faussement hautain, puis elle se lève du canapé.

Clarke panique pendant un instant. La soirée est-elle fini ? Elle est si bien ici.

_ Je te resserre un verre ou tu préfères du thé ?

Clarke est rassuré, son sourire la trahit, elle l'efface aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle tend alors son verre vide vers Lexa pour lui demander de la resservir. Lexa part dans la cuisine quelques minutes. Une fois seule, elle débouche la bouteille et remplis les verres. Elle s'accoude au comptoir et pose la tête entre ses mains. Elle ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle se relève en expirant profondément, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et tente de retrouver ses esprits. Clarke lui plait, elle a peur de ne pas se maitriser et de tout foirer.

Clarke se déchausse et passe les jambes sous elle, de sorte à se caller de travers sur le canapé. Le générique est fini, l'écran est noir, elle regarde les petites flammes des bougies en centre de table. La silhouette de Lexa se dessine dans la lumière entre la cuisine et le salon, Clarke sort de ses pensées et prend le verre qu'elle lui tend. Lexa prend la télécommande avant de se rassoir puis surf sur son media-center. Elle lance une playlist. David Gray. Album White Ladder. Titre Sails away. Les notes de piano s'envolent en sourdine et rajoute à l'ambiance, une touche de confort et de romantisme. Des vagues de couleurs ondulent sur l'écran au rythme de la sono. Clarke déguste une gorgée, les trait de son visage sont sérieux et même un peu triste. Elle a envie de se confier. Elle veut faire confiance à cette femme au visage d'ange qui depuis peu fait rebattre son cœur. Elle ne veut plus être une étrangère pour elle. Elle veut se livrer comme Lexa à commencer à le faire au cours de leurs conversations. Quittant son verre des yeux, elle plonge le regard dans le sien, vert pure et naturel, fort et sincère. Lexa pose sa main sur la sienne, sans insistance, sans pression, juste pour la réconforter.

« Je… je ne saurais pas par où commencer… pour te remercier…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me remer…

_ Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plait.

Lexa hoche la tête et se tait. Clarke poursuit.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là. J'étais totalement épuisé, j'étais totalement perdue, je n'avais aucun but, aucune raison de continuer. J'ai fuis ma vie, j'ai fuis ma mère, j'ai fuis mon meilleur ami… J'ai quitté SkyFalls, incapable de rester là-bas plus longtemps. Ils m'ont tous trahit….

Elle boit une autre gorgée.

_ Mon père, Jack Griffin, brillant ingénieur, à participer à l'élaboration et la construction d'une centrale électrique sur une des chutes de SkyFalls, affluant des grands Lacs du Nord. Le projet avait fait beaucoup parler, les protecteurs de la nature étaient en révolution contre le Groupe Electrolia. La centrale a ouvert, mon père était un des ingénieurs en chef… Le directeur Jaha, était le père de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Wells. Après deux ans d'activités, mon père a remarqué que le rendement était au-dessus du seuil prévu, que la centrale tournait à plein régime alors qu'elle était en test et que des réformes était encore prévues. Il voulait trouver qui avait approuvé cette mécanique qui mettait l'avenir de la centrale en péril... … Jaha le directeur lui-même avec le soutien du conseil général… Mon père se révolta, il voulut tout balancer aux journalistes et passer dans l'autre camp. Ma mère l'en a empêché, l'obligeant à rester à son poste. J'ai tout confié à Wells, il a tout balancé à son père. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…

Lexa écoute, attentive. Elle sent que Clarke cherche les mots exacts pour décrire les évènements qui l'ont conduit ici et que c'est très douloureux d'y parvenir.

_ Mon père allait être renvoyé. Et puis, il y a eu … l'accident. Le jour où tout a changé. Mon père n'en pouvait plus, le comité mettait tout le monde en danger. Avant d'être mis à la porte, il a voulu stopper la centrale… mais les membres de la Défense de l'Environnement avaient déjà saboté les turbines. Et quand mon père à désactiver le générateur principal, les locaux du barrage ont explosés. 15 morts. Centrale fermée. Comité mis en examen.

_ Sale histoire. Je suis désolé pour ton père… ce devait être un homme juste.

_ Oui. Il ne supportait pas l'injustice et les mensonges… J'en ai voulu à Wells, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Je l'ai évité pendant des mois alors que ce n'est pas lui qui a saboté les machines, e n'est pas lui qui a approuvé la surcharge… Et puis l'année d'après j'ai appris… Il n'avait rien dit à son père. C'était elle qui l'avait trahi et Wells à préférer que je le déteste lui plutôt que je haïsse ma propre mère.

_ Oh, Clarke… c'est dur. Comment tu as appris ? Wells a fini par tout t'avouer ?

_ Non, il n'a rien dit, il a gardé le secret et m'a laissé déversé toute ma haine sur lui. C'est un ami, Finn, qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille sur son comportement. Wells cachait autre chose. J'ai fini par tout savoir. Je suis parti de chez ma mère, sans un mot… J'ai vécu quelques mois chez Finn, on est tombé amoureux…

Lexa tique involontairement. Clarke le remarque et cache un sourire gêné avant de poursuivre.

_ Mais lui aussi m'a trahi… après m'avoir aidé à surmonter ma peine et ma colère, après m'avoir fait croire que j'étais l'amour de sa vie… Sa princesse… bon, je détestais ce surnom… Et un jour, sa fiancée a débarqué comme une fleur. Raeven, étudiante en mécanique astronautique à New-York, magnifique, intelligente et complément folle de lui…. J'ai pété un plomb, je l'ai quitté. Je crois que je l'ai blessé. J'avais du sang sur les mains… quand je suis parti…

Lexa reste sans voix. Les blessures de sa vie, la touche. Elle a de quoi en vouloir à la terre entière pour les événements de son passé. Elle la trouve forte. Elle la trouve magnifique d'avoir survécu à ses blessures. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait l'avaient blessée.

_ Clarke… (Lexa, du bout des doigts, la force à relever la tête) c'était très courageux de partir.

_ C'était lâche.

_ Non bien au contraire. Tu as eu la force de partir. Beaucoup de gens reste quitte à en mourir. Toi tu as écouté ton instinct. Fuir, parfois, n'est pas lâche, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour survivre. Quand ton environnement devient hostile, quand tous ceux en qui tu avais confiance et sur qui tu avais basé les fondements de ta vie, disparaisse ou se retourne contre toi, il est sain de fuir et de pensé à soi. Tu es plus que les événements que tu as vécus. Tu mérites mieux… crois moi.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_ C'est évident. La force, la détermination à vivre coute que coute, je la vois dans tes yeux.

C'est alors que Clarke cherche à savoir si elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Les mots la touche. Le regard qu'elles échangent la convainc un peu plus. La brune tient le regard bleu encore fragile de Clarke qui la sonde. Lexa passe la main sur la joue de la blonde qui la laisse faire sans détourner les yeux. Bleu et Vert. Ciel et Terre. Entre elles passent ce courant électrisant et séduisant amplifié par les émotions de ces dernières confessions.

_ Je te jure Clarke, tu es une survivante... Tu peux dépasser ta peine et ta colère et te reconstruire sans pour autant renier ce qui fait de toi… qui tu es vraiment. Une artiste, une intelligence, une libre penseuse, une femme … merveilleuse…

Les mots de Lexa, d'une extrême sincérité, transperce Clarke. Ils laissent les sentiments transparaitre. Lexa se met à découvert. Son regard vacille entre les yeux bleus et les lèvres fines de Clarke. Son cœur accélère. Elle s'était juré de ne rien faire et pourtant tout son être lui hurle de l'embrasser.

Clarke est soulagé de s'être livré, elle n'avait parlé de tout cela à personne d'autre. La présence, la compréhension et les mots de réconfort de Lexa, la plonge dans une sorte de méandre tumultueux. Ses démons, Jaha, Wells, sa Mère et Finn, tous sont chassés par des vagues de fumé blanche en formes de loups sauvages et monstrueux. Comme une révélation, elle sait maintenant que sa chance, c'est Lexa.

Les doutes de Clarke s'évanouissent, son regard se pose sur les lèvres de Lexa, puis vice-versa. Ensemble, elles comprennent qu'elles en ont toutes deux envies. Alors l'une et l'autre comble la distance entre leurs lèvres. Un moment d'hésitation, un dernier regard et puis un premier contact. Tendre et émue. Lentement, Lexa accentue la pression de son baiser, Clarke y répond. Leurs lèvres en totale communion, leurs cœurs à l'unisson et leurs mains qui cherche à se placer subtilement sur leurs corps.

L'instant est parfait, le baiser magique. Clarke n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Clarke n'avait jamais embrassé de femme mais au-delà d'une femme, Lexa était, à cet instant, la seule personne sur Terre avec qui elle voulait être. Peu importe la sexualité, c'était l'âme qui l'avait charmé. Lexa, elle, croyait rêver. Un tel sentiment en elle n'avait plus eu sa place depuis son premier amour. Et en quelques seconde, ce baisé avec Clarke dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Incapable de rompre l'étreinte, Lexa voulu faire un mouvement pour reprendre le baiser de plus belle. Elle lui frôle le bout du nez avec le sien, et veut reposer ses lèvres mais Clarke recule.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas si… (… Si je suis prête à être avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas encore, allait-elle dire)

_ Chut… ne dit rien. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser dans un moment de faiblesse.

_ Un moment de faiblesse ?

_ Un moment… ou de toute évidence, tu m'as livré des choses bouleversants de ton passé et tu te sens … chamboulé… je ne veux pas profiter…

_ Tu ne profites de rien Lexa, j'ai autant voulu ce baisé que toi … je crois…

Son embarra se lit sur son visage. Une léger sourire s'esquisse sur celui de Lexa. Elles se regardent de nouveau droit dans les yeux et l'envie irrépressible resurgie en quelques secondes. A nouveau leurs lèvres attirées l'une par l'autre, se retrouvent. Le baiser est plus intense, plus passionné. Il semble durer une éternité. Emporté par leur passion naissante, elles s'embrassent à en perdre haleine. Emportées par ce sentiment immense qui s'incruste un peu plus profondément dans leurs cœurs, à chaque fois que leurs lèvres jouent sensuellement ensemble et que leurs souffles se mêlent.

Lexa pose ses mains sur la nuque de Clarke, elle maitrise ses mouvements, elle appondit leur baiser jusqu'à insinuer l'excitation au creux des reins de la femme qu'elle désire alors plus que tout et qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Elle sent, en elle, la fougue charnelle resurgir d'outre-tombe. Elle se sent envahit par le désir de faire plaisir et de démontrer à cette femme à qu'elle point elle est merveilleuse.

Clarke se laisse emporter mais soudain Lexa rompt le contact. Légèrement paniqué, elle relâche son étreinte sur Clarke et se recule dans le canapé. Clarke reste muette, encore un peu sonné par leur baiser.

_ Je suis désolé Clarke. J'ai l'impression que tout ça, est peu trop… soudain. Je… t'apprécie Clarke, beaucoup plus que je ne devrais t'apprécier au bout de 48 heures.

_ Je comprends… je… Lexa, tu m'attires et c'est nouveau, je l'avoue.

_ Et tu viens de traverser beaucoup de choses, je ne veux pas que ce soit … irréfléchi et désespéré. Je ne veux pas jouer à ça avec toi. Juste te séduire… non, je veux juste ton bien.

_ Tu es un ange…

_ Oh non… crois moi… je n'en suis pas un.

_ laisse-moi croire que si. Au moins pour ce soir.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la douceur de Clarke. Elle écarte les bras et l'invite à se blottir contre elle, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Clarke entremêle et démêle leurs doigts nerveusement alors Lexa, de son autre main, caresse ses cheveux d'or. Clarke se calme, elle joue plus sensuellement avec leurs doigts. L'album White Ladder se termine, la playlist continue, sur le même genre de sonorité douce et calme, empreinte de vibrations touchantes. La chanson Run de Daughter puis l'album Not to Disappear. Ensemble, en silence, elles restent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, juste pendant un moment, un moment à savourer et à garder en mémoire.

_ Tu sais, je peux tenter de comprendre ce que tu as vécu. Toutes les histoires, tous les parcours sont différents et personnes ne peux ressentir exactement nos blessures mais certaines peuvent y parvenir un minimum.

_ Avec de l'empathie oui mais je crois que beaucoup en sont dépourvu.

_ Je peux comprendre ton sentiment de culpabilité alors que rien n'était de ton ressort. Je peux comprendre la douleur d'une trahison. Je peux comprendre ce que c'est de partir et de recommencer à vivre.

Clarke comprend, qu'à son tour, Lexa va se confier. Elle se redresse un peu pour l'inciter du regard à continuer. Elle lui montre son attention et son intérêt.

_ J'avais douze ans. Avec mes parents on revenait de Salt Lake City après un séjour chez des amis pour le nouvel an. L'hiver était rude, les montagnes glacées, la route aussi. Mon père connaissait ses routes de forêt par cœur, il était prudent… mais le chauffeur du poids lourd qui nous a percuté, l'était un peu moins. Il allait trop vite dans les virages des Gorges St Jones et … la voiture à dévalée la pente, percuter les arbres…

_ Mon dieu… Lexa. Murmure Clarke en lui serrant la main.

_ Un seul survivant… un miracle d'après les autorités. J'ai encore des cicatrices…

_ C'est affreux… je suis tellement désolé pour toi…

_ Après ça, mon grand-père à décider qu'il ne pouvait pas me garder. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, de ma grand-mère qui commençait à décliner, de l'hôtel et de tout le reste. Et gérer le deuil de sa fille avec moi sous les yeux, je sais qu'il en souffrait. Alors, à la rentrée de septembre, j'ai fait mes valises, direction le Pensionnat de BridgeGarden. Très sélect, très prisé. Autant dire que j'arrivais comme une tâche d'huile.

_ Ah bon ?

_ J'ai été élevée ici, avec les chiens de mon grand-père, éduquer dans la nature avec des cousins bagarreurs. Avec des bonnes manières certes, tous les étés à l'hôtel apprennent des choses mais j'étais un vrai garçon manqué et là-bas, d'un seul coup, c'était uniforme obligatoire, respect et autorité des professeurs, aucune liberté, règlements stricts… un vrai calvaire.

_ Comment tu as géré ça ?

_ Grâce à l'équitation. Il y a toujours des avantages cachés dans une situation malheureuse. J'ai appris jeune à monter et là-bas ce fût la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir… J'y ai passé cinq ans. Je me suis enfuis deux fois. J'ai eu tous les avertissements possibles et imaginables. Mais j'ai réussi tous mes examens et même des cursus supplémentaires…ce qui rendait fou mes professeurs, vu l'insolence dont je faisais preuve.

_ J'imagine très bien !

_ Je revenais tous les étés à Lost Wood. Un été ma grand-mère nous a quittée. Elle réclamait sa fille depuis des mois. C'était dur de lui dire tous les jours qu'elle n'était plus là et mon grand-père avait d'ailleurs cessé de le lui rappeler. Et quand je suis revenue pour les vacances, elle m'a serré contre elle, elle m'a pris pour ma mère. Elle est partie quelques jours plus tard. J'avais 15 ans.

Clarke tente de retenir une larme. Elle en déduit que la grand-mère souffrait d'un Alzheimer.

_ A 17ans, c'est mon grand-père qui est mort. Une crise cardiaque en coupant du bois pour l'hiver. Alors que mes cousins quittaient la région pour leurs études ou leurs avenirs avec leurs copines. Moi je revenais ici prendre l'hôtel en charge.

_ Wow Lexa, c'est totalement bouleversant, tu es seule…

_ Les cousins reviennent tous les étés. Mes amis de ThreeGreen sont toujours là. Je suis bien ici.

_ Je comprends c'est un héritage fabuleux mais tu as eu tes examens, tu aurais pu…

_ Continuer ? Oui, grâce au niveau de BridgeGarden, j'avais une bourse et une place dans l'équipe de cavaliers de Yell.

_ T'es sérieuse ?

Lexa hoche la tête, honteuse d'avoir abandonné un rêve mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à vendre Lost Wood alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça.

_ Oui.

Comprenant ses blessures et ses choix, Clarke ne jugea pas et changea le chemin de la conversation.

_ C'était un pensionnat de fille ?

_ Oui… (Lexa est surprise par la question.)

_ Uhm… Je comprends mieux. Murmure la blonde

_ Quoi ? (Faussement vexée) oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, enfance avec des cousins, adolescence avec une ribambelle de fille…

_ Oh je n'ai rien dit moi…

_ Tu sais, les nanas de BridgeGarden étaient de vraie peste, pour la plupart.

_ Pour la plupart ?

_ C'est vrai... Je n'ai jamais été comme tout le monde je crois. Je ne me posais même pas la question. Quand on perd ses parents à douze ans, les premières amourettes, elles passent à la trappe ! Et puis il y a eu une fille, en particulier, qui a tout chamboulé…

_ Comment s'appelait-elle ?

_ Costia... Riche héritière, surdouée, belle, calme et poétique. C'est elle qui m'a retenue lors de ma troisième fugue. A la troisième tentative réussie, je me faisais renvoyer…. Elle m'a rattrapé sur les remparts de l'école, elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a dit que sans moi, elle ne trouverait plus de raison de monter à cheval, de faire ses concours et ses devoirs… Alors je suis resté.

_ C'est une belle histoire.

_ Oui… enfin comme toutes les histoires, elle a une fin.

Clarke se blottit contre Lexa. Elle passe une main dans sa nuque, elle enfouie son visage dans son cou. Lexa sent ses lèvres qui remuent sur sa peau. Ton son corps s'électrise. Elle la repousse gentiment.

_ Clarke non, ne fait pas ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

_ Tu n'as pas envie ?

_ (Lexa soupire) Oh si Clarke, j'en ai très envie… mais regarde-nous, au milieu de la nuit, au bord des larmes, épuisées… tu mérites mieux.

Lexa dépose de légers baisers sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la repousse pas définitivement, bien au contraire.

_ On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher alors ?

Lexa continue de l'embrasser avant de répondre.

_ Oui… on ferait mieux…

Elles respirent profondément, front contre front. Elles se regardent intensément et trouvent le courage de se relever. Lexa la raccompagne jusque dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Clarke se retourne, dos contre sa porte de chambre, Lexa est à quelques centimètres. Dans le noir quasi-total du grand couloir, les deux jeunes femmes ne peuvent s'en empêcher. Un dernier instant. Un dernier baiser, langoureux et passionné. Lexa, avec ton son talent, l'embrasse comme si elle était la seule et unique femme sur terre. Clarke ne sent plus ses jambes, Lexa la retient contre elle, un bras autour de sa taille, le dos contre le bois de la porte. Lexa accentue encore une fois leur baiser puis la relâche lentement, laissant leurs lèvres se décoller d'elles même.

_ Bonne nuit Clarke, soupire-t-elle avant de repartir dans ses appartements.

Clarke rentre dans sa chambre, totalement choqué, totalement excité, totalement hors d'elle-même. Cette soirée, ces baisers, ces aveux… tout ceci l'avait chamboulé. Elle avait hésité, elle avait eu peur de ce qu'elle ressentait mais après ces moments passés en sa compagnie, elle n'avait plus de doutes, elle commençait à aimer cette femme, plus que de raison, en si peu de temps. Et les attitudes et les attentions de Lexa envers elle, ne la rendait que plus désirable encore.

Elle se coucha ainsi dans les draps, elle trouva le sommeil péniblement, emporté par ses souvenirs tout frais, par ces baisers intenses, par tous ces mots et ces regards échangés. Lexa fit de même, allongé sur son lit, étendu en étoile, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle finit par trouver le sommeil au bout de la nuit.

Chapitre 13 Le sourire du soleil.

Lexa se réveille difficilement pour une fois. Elle se lève, décents, enfile un gros manteau et des bottes et file ouvrir l'enclos des chiens qui s'impatientent. Puis elle retourne dans son lit pour quelques heures.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil, réapparut après deux jours de tempête et de ciel gris, qui la sort de ses songes. Elle prend une douche rapide et descends dans la cuisine. Elle sort une bouteille de lait, des paquets de céréales différents, deux bols, du jus d'orange, deux verres, des coupelles de fruits rouges et de copeaux de chocolat. Elle installe le tout sur un plateau et sort de chez elle. Elle pose le plateau sur une table placée entre chaque porte de chambre de l'étage. Puis elle se décide à frapper à la porte de Clarke.

« Une petite seconde » entend-elle au travers de la lourde porte. Quelques instant plus tard, Clarke ouvre la porte, en finissant d'enfiler un t-shirt, les cheveux mouillés, en bataille et ondulés. Lexa sourit à pleine dents, elle comprend qu'elle sort tout juste de la douche.

_ Bonjour Clarke. Petit déj ?

Clarke remarque le plateau et lui ouvre la porte en grand pour la laissé rentrer. Lexa pose le plateau sur le bout du lit. Clarke enlève la serviette de bain humide qui s'y trouve et s'assoit au milieu de la couche. Lexa la rejoint.

_ Uhm merci Lexa. Je meurs de faim !

Elles déjeunent, affalées sur le grand lit. Elles discutent du soleil qui est revenue, de la journée qui devrait être agréable, du film d'hier qui était bouleversant. Elles échangent des sourires et des regards complices, un peu timide. Après deux bols de pétales de blé avec chocolat et fraises des bois, Clarke s'allonge de tout son long. Lexa qui finissait son jus d'orange, se lève et place le plateau sur une console et revient près d'elle.

_ On pourrait faire une balade, il est tard, le soleil est haut, il va faire bon sur la plage ?

_ Oui ce serait parfait. Les Starks vont nous rejoindre ?

_ Probablement. Ils doivent se demander où je suis passé à cette heure-là !

Lexa fait mine de se relever du lit mais Clarke la rattrape par le bras. Un peu surprise et déstabilisé, Lexa se retrouve à quelques centimètres de son corps, le visage au-dessus du sien. Clarke redresse la tête, ferme les yeux, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle l'embrasse. Simplement du bout des lèvres. Délicatement, elle passe sa main sur la nuque de Lexa pour la rapprocher encore. Lexa répond à ses avances, elle place sa main sur sa hanche et resserre l'étreinte. Le baiser s'emballe, les lèvres se mêlent ainsi que les langues. A bout de souffle, elles y mettent fin. Elles se regardent, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et reprennent leur baiser de plus belle. Lexa passe sa main sous le t-shirt, elle sent la peau douce et fraiche de Clarke qui frissonne soudain. L'ambiance tourne, l'envie monte. Lexa se contrôle et stop le mouvement de sa main avant d'atteindre la naissance de ses seins.

Elle se sépare de Clarke, elle se relève et tend ses mains à Clarke qui s'approche du bord du lit. Elle place ses mains sur son visage et dépose un délicat baiser.

_ Clarke, tu m'en rends folle… On va se balader, s'il te plait ?

_ Oui.

Clarke lui fait un sourire un peu déçut et se lève. Elle a encore les joues rouges d'avoir embarqué Lexa dans ce fougueux moment. Elle enfile un gros pull, des boots noirs et cherche ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac à main en vrac. Son téléphone tombe à terre, Lexa le ramasse, il est éteint.

_Plus de batterie ?

_Non je l'ai coupé.

Clarke le récupère et le balance sur le lit. Elles sortent de la chambre et descendent. Une fois sur la terrasse, le soleil les éclaire, Clarke profite des rayons bienfaiteurs. Elles descendent sur le sable et font quelques pas, Lexa lui prend la main avec un sourire adorable. Elle s'éloigne du manoir mais Lexa se fige, comme si elle oubliait quelque chose.

_ Attend moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Lexa part à toute vitesse vers sa tour. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la foulée. Elle disparait derrière et réapparait quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Un appareil photo. Lexa marche jusqu'à Clarke, la tête baissée, concentrée sur ses réglages. Elle relève le nez et passe la bandoulière autour d'elle. Elle reprend la main de sa compagne. Elle reprend le chemin le long du rivage.

L'air est doux, le soleil étincelle sur la surface du lac où la montagne de l'autre versant se reflète. La balade est agréable. Des nués d'oiseaux s'envolent par moment. Lexa se fixe un moment, elle s'accroupit, elle prend son temps, elle prend des clichés de Emerald Lake et du paysage. Un grand angle, une lumière parfaite, quelques réglages manuels. Elle finit par rejoindre Clarke qui avance doucement en admirant encore le point de vue et la tranquillité de cette plage perdue dans les montagnes.

Après un quart d'heure, Nymeria et Summer pointent le bout de leur nez sur la plage, à quelques centaines de mètres derrière elles. Lexa s'accroupit de nouveau et prend en rafale les loups qui courent vers elle. Plus ils s'approchent, plus elle corrige l'angle. Clarke la regarde faire, ses mises au point sont fluides et rapides, et sa main appliquée sur l'objectif. Clarke reconnait son savoir-faire et elle la trouve sublime pendant qu'elle exerce son art. Soudain, Summer est déjà à sa hauteur et lui tourne autour, joyeux et affectueux. Clarke tourne avec lui et le caresse.

Lexa s'est retourné quand les chiens l'ont dépassée. Elle prend alors pour model, Clarke et Summer en plein jeu, sur la plage de sable gris, le foret et le lac en arrière-plan et le ciel à découvert d'un bleu clair immense de fin d'hiver. Clarke ne s'en rend pas compte, elle s'amuse et continue la balade avec Summer sur ses talons. Lexa et Nymeria les suivent.

Une heure plus tard, elles gagnent une masse de rocher sur l'eau. Lexa adore ce spot. Elle regrette que Ghost ne soit pas là. Elle se tourne vers la forêt et siffle. Il n'est surement pas loin.

_ Clarke, en attendant que Monsieur se décide à nous rejoindre, tu pourrais monter sur les rochers et t'assoir, regard vers le large ?

_ Quoi ? non pourquoi ? Oh tu veux me photographier ?

_ Oui. J'aimerais bien.

_ Non mais regarde-moi, en vieux pull, pas coiffée, pas maquillée, en plus j'ai des cernes...

Lexa s'est rapproché d'elle, elle pose sa main libre sur sa joue et caresse la peau avec son pouce.

_ Clarke tu es magnifique… et tu as des lunettes noires, garde-les et promis on ne verra pas tes cernes !

Lexa rit, Clarke fait la moue, elle hésite, mais le regard de supplication que lui lance Lexa la convainc de monter sur les grosses pierres recouvertes, par ci par là, d'algues et de vestiges de neige. Avec aisance, elle se hisse sur la plus haute position, s'assoie, une jambe sous elle et l'autre replié devant, face au lac. Elle replace ses cheveux dans le sens du vent, les mèches se rebellent mais laissent son profil apparent. Elle fait comme si Lexa n'était pas là, perché sur des rochers en contre bas, tournant autour d'elle et la photographiant sous tous les angles. Entre deux prises de vue, Clarke remarque le sourire satisfait et naturel de Lexa. Elle eut l'impression d'être privilégié. La photographie était la passion de Lexa et Clarke était soudain plongé au beau milieu, en tant que model alors que son principal sujet d'étude était la nature.

Clarke finit par joué avec l'objectif et la photographe. Celle-ci fait signe à Nymeria, qui est plus douce, de monter près de Clarke. Le chienne grimpe avec souplesse jusqu'à elle et s'assoie à ses côtés. Lexa prend de nouveaux clichés. Elle adore le rendu. Elle est plutôt satisfaite.

Enfin elle aperçoit Ghost qui marche lentement, tête baissée sur la plage. Elle rejoint Clarke au pied du rocher et lui tend la main pour l'aider à en descendre. Une fois sur le sable, Lexa prend Clarke dans ses bras. Elle la regarde tendrement et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke joue avec une mèche brune et lui rend son baiser. Naturellement.

La séance photo continue avec les trois chiens loups. Et séance d'éducation au passage pour pouvoir les placer et les faire poser. Nymeria est né pour ça, le port de tête haut, les oreilles dressées, le regard franc et charmant. Summer est plus agité, comme toujours, Lexa hausse le ton pour qu'il arrête son cirque. Quant à Ghost, il est naturellement beau, impressionnant et sérieux. Il n'a nul besoin de posé, son comportement habituel est parfait dans le cadre.

Clarke devine que les chiens ont l'habitude d'être le sujet d'étude des photographies de Lexa. Les trois chiens sont postés sur des rochers, à des hauteurs différentes, le regard dans des directions différentes, le lac et la montagne en fond. Le portrait de famille est parfait. Clarke est posté en retrait de Lexa qui est accroupit sur le sable, dos à la forêt, quand soudain, comme sortit de nulle part, une énorme bête au poil gris et noir passe à côté d'elles et rejoint les trois model canins sur les rochers. Clarke sursaute de peur et pose la main sur l'épaule de Lexa qui quitte son appareil photo des yeux pour la regarder.

Lexa sourit et presse la main qui la tient.

_ Clarke, détends-toi, c'est GreyWind… Lincoln ne doit pas être loin.

Elles se retournent vers la forêt et effectivement, au loin, un grand homme marche vers elle. Le temps qu'il les rejoigne, Lexa continu de prendre des clichés des quatre frères et sœurs loups qui se reniflent et jouent sans plus se soucier de poser. Clarke observe le nouvel arrivé. GreyWind, la carrure identique à celle de Ghost, très haut au garrot, boite crânienne énorme, pattes redoutables, poitrail musclé, large crinière et queue touffue. A l'inverse de Ghost, il est sombre, gris et noir et le contraste est étonnant quand ils sont côte à côte. Il est très impressionnant, autant que son Maitre qui les a rejoints. Il est grand, costaud, crâne rasé, la peau métisse, les traits du visage fins et la force de son caractère se lit immédiatement dans ses yeux noirs.

_ Bonjour Lex ! Belle journée !

_ Salut Link… Excellente. Je te présente Clarke Griffin. Clarke. Lincoln Moore.

_ Enchanté ! répondent-ils en cœur.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène sur la plage ?

_ Oh... uh… je voulais …

_ Vérifié qui avait débarqué à l'hôtel hors saison ?

_ Non, absolument pas Lexa, tu es une grande fille…je voulais…

Lexa rit devant l'embarra du grand garde forestier. Clarke, quant à elle, cache son sourire.

_ … je voulais te demander de ne surtout pas encourager Octavia à m'organier une soirée, un diner, ou quoique ce soit qu'elle est derrière la tête…

_ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

_ Arrête je te connais par cœur et je suis sûr qu'elle t'en a déjà parlé !

_ Laisse la faire… je crois qu'elle tient vraiment à toi.

_ C'est amplement réciproque Lex mais c'est Bellamy, je préféré faire profil bas avec son frangin.

_ Je comprends mais je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne contrôle absolument pas cette fille !

Sur le chemin du retour, avec les quatre chiens, Lincoln se mit à discuter de la région avec Clarke. Lexa les devance, marche à reculons et prend toujours des photos, du paysage, des chiens, de son ami, de Clarke… surtout de Clarke. Inconsciemment, elle a pris des tas de clichés d'elle, immortalisé des sourires, des regards, des poses sur la plage et des jeux avec ses chiens. Cette femme est une nouvelle source d'inspiration, loin de ses sujets habituels de nature et d'animaux.

Lincoln les quitte peu avant d'arriver à l'hôtel et repart dans les bois avec son majestueux et intimidant loup. Lexa propose à Clarke de rester sur la terrasse. Elle part en cuisine leur préparer un truc à manger sur le pouce et revient. Assises sur le bord de la terrasse en pierre, les pieds dans le sable, elles déjeunèrent, au grand air.

Lexa ne cesse de la regarder et lorsqu'elle penche son visage vers le ciel et s'appuie sur ses mains, en arrière, Lexa récupère son appareil, posé non loin. Elle ajuste l'angle, fait la mise au point, elle cadre son visage et ses mèches blondes cendrées dans la lueur des rayons du soleil. Clarke entend le Clic du déclencheur. Elle veut tout d'abord se cacher le visage mais se ravise, elle ferme les yeux et sourit. Elle la laisse prendre son portrait.

Chapitre 14 Des sentiments sur la pellicule

Après avoir passé l'après-midi sur la plage devant l'hôtel avec les chiens. Elles rentrent ensemble chez Lexa alors que la température et le soleil commencent à baisser. Une fois dans le salon, la brune allume son ordinateur, branche son appareil et part en cuisine avec Clarke pour faire du thé. Clarke insiste pour voir les photos prisent sur la plage. Lexa refuse. Elles s'installent dans le salon quelques temps après avec thé chaud parfumé et petits biscuits sec.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? je suis sûr qu'elles sont très belle.

_ Uhm oui c'était une séance réussie mais il faut quand même que j'y jette un œil et que j'y apporte quelques petites retouches personnelles avant !

_ Je comprends, c'est pro, mais dès que c'est fait, je veux voir !

_ Promis…

Lexa se lève du canapé et attrape, sur une étagère près du bureau, un grand portfolio noir puis le tend à Clarke. Elle se rassoit près d'elle.

_ Par contre tu peux voir ses clichés là. Ce sont ceux que le National Géographique m'a acheté pour leur édition Forêts Nord-Américaines de l'année dernière.

Clarke ouvre le book photo et reste instantanément sans voix. La beauté de l'image la bouleverse. La qualité, la netteté du sujet est parfaite. Sous un grand angle, vue vers le haut, la base de grands pins au beau milieu d'une forêt. Des rayons de soleil et parcelles de ciel bleu apparaissent au travers des branches. Un arrière-plan qui n'en finit pas de réplique de conifères. L'écorce et la mousse vert, recouverte de rosée, étincellent sous les quelques rayons lumineux. L'impression de gigantisme, l'impression de vertige ressort de l'imprimé. Chaque détail, chaque couleur, chaque relief de nature est transposé avec beaucoup d'humilité et de réalisme.

Clarke tourne les pages. Le sujet 2 : gros plan sur une tronc d'arbre mort couché au milieu des bois, luminosité minimale sous les branches, détails de vie végétale en lumière naturel tamisé par les branches, couleurs exceptionnelles, arrière-plan sombre, forêt insondable. Sujet 3 : angle de vue au ras d'une large branche d'une des espèces de pins présent dans la région, gros plan extrêmement net sur un écureuil, adorable mais sauvage, il regarde l'objectif, il est calme. Clarke se demande comment Lexa a pu prendre ce cliché en hauteur. En premier, l'écorce est floue, l'animal est net. En second, on voit clairement la cime des arbres et la végétation dense en contre-bas. L'ensemble est impeccable, les couleurs éclatantes et l'impression d'immersion dans la nature est totale. Sujet 4 : une symétrie parfaite, line d'horizon à la surface du lac, en arrière la montagne imposante, en premier le reflet du mont dans l'eau du lac. Ciel dégagé doucement parsemé de cumulus blanc contraste avec le vert particulier du Emerald Lake. L'effet est saisissant. Sujet 5 : Ghost, le loup blanc, debout sur un rocher, regard à l'horizon. Le paysage entre foret et montagne est presque éclipsé par la beauté sauvage et parfaite de l'animal.

A chaque pages, Clarke s'extasie. Elle trouve ces clichés étonnants et magnifiques et ne cesse de décrire ce qu'elle voit et ce qu'elle ressent. Lexa écoute ses analyses et lui apporte des détails sur les conditions ou les lieux de prise de vue. Comme pour l'écureuil : beaucoup de patience, des notions d'escalade et le contre poids de Lincoln qui l'assure au sol.

Lexa lui propose un autre portfolio. Une autre étude faite plus récemment, au début de l'hiver, dans la neige avec la famille Starks au complet. Devant l'enthousiasme de la belle blonde face à son travail, Lexa lui laisse découvrir un peu plus d'elle-même au travers son travail de photographe. Elle se sent presque légère. Une pointe de bonheur qu'elle laisse se multiplier au fil des moments passés avec Clarke. Le jour décline, l'ambiance change, leurs regards sont de plus en plus équivoques.

Lexa allume le poêle pour contrer la nuit fraiche qui arrive et part un moment pour rentrer et nourrir les chiens. Quand elle revient, Clarke est toujours plongée dans ses books. Elle est apparemment sincère quand elle dit que « les épreuves sont splendides et le rendu parfait ». « Ce sont des clichés remplis d'émotions et d'histoires naturelles » avait été ces autres mots.

Durant des heures, elles parlent. Durant des heures, elles échangent des regards. Durant des heures, elles résistent.

En début de soirée, pendant que Lexa débarrasse leur thé fini depuis longtemps, pour lui offrir un apéritif, Clarke se lève du canapé pour observer les photographies encadrées au mur. Elle s'interroge. Thème identique mais touché différent, grain imparfait, impression vieillit. Le rendu est plus nostalgique, comme la tristesse d'un nature qui meurt presque.

De retour, Lexa remarque Clarke en pleine admiration debout au milieu du salon. Elle s'approche d'elle et se place dans son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Clarke penche la tête pour lui laisser de la place sur son épaule afin de regarder le mur avec elle. Lexa répond avant même que la question ne soit posée.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui est pris ces clichés.

_ Ils sont remarquables. Mais ils sont différents des tiens, oui. Pourtant, subtilement semblables.

_ L'artiste… c'était ma mère.

Clarke à sentit la douleur dans le ton de sa voix. Elle serre sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retourne mais fait en sorte de rester dans ses bras. Elle cherche son regard. Ses grands yeux bleus éprouvent la peine et soutiennent sa compagne. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres, puis de nouveau sur les joues. Lexa n'hésite pas longtemps avant de répondre à la délicate attention des lèvres de Clarke sur sa peau. Les fantômes du passé vite chassés par les moments présents à vivre intensément.

Les corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Les cœurs s'emballent. Elles se séparent avec un sourire timide aux lèvres. Lexa veut prendre son temps malgré l'envie grandissante. Clarke est toujours autant charmé par son attitude. Sa tension monte au fils des minutes. Cette proximité, cette soirée, elle sait où cela va les conduire bientôt et elle en a envie.

_ Tu veux un verre ? Demande Lexa en ouvrant le bar dans une console sous le mur aux photos.

_ Oui, volontiers.

Elle serre deux petits verres de très bon apéritif fruité, corsé et local. En prenant son verre, Clarke se replace dans le canapé. Lexa la rejoint et enclenche la sono. Du blues. Des morceaux classiques. Marvin Gaye, Otis Redding, Bill Withers ou encore Percy Sledge. Clarke se laisse emporté par la musique qui fait vibrer tout son être. Elle grimace à la première gorgée mais apprécie la boisson, elle apprécie les notes et l'ambiance.

La brune pose son verre sur la table basse et s'approche de Clarke. Elle pose la main sur sa cuisse et serre le tissu du jean sous ses doigts. Elle a le regard vert dévorant d'envie envers la belle blonde. Celle-ci a le cœur qui bat à un rythme effréné alors que rien, encore, ne s'est passé. Jamais elle n'a ressenti cette sensation -le moment de flirt qui précède- aussi intensément.

Chapitre 15 En Art comme en Amour

Plus de doute possible sur l'issue de la soirée.

Plus de doute sur les projets de Lexa.

Plus de doute dans l'esprit de Clarke.

Elles avaient passées une merveilleuse journée ensemble. Elles avaient ouvert leurs cœurs et s'étaient attaché si rapidement l'une à l'autre que l'idée était encore presque irréelle. Des sentiments naissent sans que rien ne put l'empêcher. Des sentiments brûlants que plus rien ne pouvait éteindre. Clarke et Lexa abattent les dernières barrières entre elles.

La brune pose les mains autour du cou de Clarke sans la quitter des yeux. Elle approche son visage du sien. Elle résiste et laisse Clarke prendre son temps pour combler la distance. Elle veut encore lui donner le choix de reculer. Après ce sera trop tard.

L'une et l'autre retarde le moment délicieux qui va suivre. L'une et l'autre, comme hors du temps et de la réalité, se prépare mentalement à se laisser aller. Elles s'embrassent enfin. Lentement, délicatement. Elles prennent le temps, elles savourent ce moment. Ce moment de conscience à propos de ce qui va arriver. Ce moment d'émotion dont elles ont toujours rêvé sans le savoir.

Les mains se cherchent, les lèvres sont plus pressantes, l'envie devient irrépressible et incontrôlable.

Lexa, sans cesser de l'embrasser, déboutonne le fin gilet noir de Clarke. Les boutons sautent les uns après les autres. Clarke passe une jambe sur celles de Lexa et, du bout du pied, se déchausse pendant que le gilet tombe à terre. Lexa retire son sweat puis leurs lèvres se retrouvent rapidement. La brune maintient la jambe de Clarke sur elle et attrape ses hanches pour la replacer plus près d'elle. Clarke passe ses bras autour de Lexa, elle veut se rapprocher un maximum. Elle sent la bouche de sa compagne dériver de ses lèvres vers sa joue, sa mâchoire puis son cou. Au niveau des veines, où elle sent le rythme rapide du pouls du Clarke, Lexa s'attarde en baiser et soupirs langoureux. Elle goute à sa peau, elle découvre son odeur naturelle, elle met toute la douceur possible et imaginable dans ses baisers. Clarke bascule la tête en arrière et se laisse faire. Elle passe sa main sous le t-shirt de Lexa, elle découvre la douceur de sa peau dans son dos, sur ses hanches puis elle remonte sur les côtes. Lexa frisonne.

Clarke sent sous ses doigts, la frontière du sous-vêtement en coton. Elle choppe le bas du t-shirt de Lexa et lui enlève. Lexa se laisse faire, surprise de l'initiative puis reprend plus ardemment ses lèvres entre les siennes. A son tour, elle déshabille Clarke de son t-shirt et de son top à bretelle fine. Elle se dévoile dans un simple soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Lexa reste émerveillé quelques instants, les joues de Clarke rougissent dans la pénombre. La lueur des bougies, des vagues sur l'écran et des flammes dans le poêle, les rendent encore plus belle que jamais. Les ombres dansent autour d'elles et l'ambiance blues les emportent dans des étreintes sensuelles.

Lexa enlève ses chaussures discrètement, tout en couvrant de baisers son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Clarke caresse son dos puis enfuis ses mains dans ses cheveux brun détachés depuis peu. Elle la force à relever la tête et l'embrasse de toute ses forces. Elle approfondit le baiser. Elle veut l'aimer comme jamais elle n'a aimé. Emporté par un flot de sensations, Lexa passe une main dans son dos, l'autre sous une cuisse et la renverse avec elle sur le canapé. Elle presse son corps contre le sien. Clarke soupire entre deux baisers. Leurs lèvres ne cessent de jouer ensemble, leurs corps commencent à s'agiter impatiemment et stratégiquement. Le contact de leur peau à demi nue, fait monter la tension entre elles. Lexa porte une jambe entre celles de Clarke et fait pression de sa cuisse. La main sur sa hanche accentue l'effet. Ses lèvres, de nouveau dans son cou, prennent le temps qu'il faut pour faire monter l'envie de sa compagne.

Clarke se sent partir dans un incontrôlable comportement. Elle n'a jamais fait cela, pourtant à cet instant précis, elle n'a pas peur, elle n'a que du plaisir et l'envie d'en donner. Découvrir la peau nue d'une femme sous ses doigts, est une sensation légère. Découvrir l'effet de la pression d'une poitrine sur la sienne, est une sensation dingue. L'effet importée par Lexa au plus profond d'elle-même, est au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle a vécu ou imaginé. Intimement, elle s'impatiente de la suite des événements.

Pour Clarke c'est une première, ses gestes sont pourtant délicats et passionnés. Pour Lexa, c'est une renaissance. Son instinct resurgit au fil des caresses. Son désir, mis en sommeil, se réveille. Elle aime les femmes, elle a eu des aventures depuis Costia mais la femme qu'elle tient dans ses bras, à cet instant, est spéciale. Elle le sent, elle le sait. Elle l'a lu dans le bleu profond de ses yeux, ce bleu océan, insondable où elle voudrait se noyer pour toujours.

N'y tenant plus, Clarke tente de reprendre le dessus mais en vain, Lexa l'a maintien allongé sur le grand sofa. Elle caresse du bout des lèvres la peau rebondit de ses seins au travers de la fine dentelle. Elle plaque ses hanches aux siennes et relève leurs mains au-dessus de leur tête. Clarke comprend qu'elle n'a pas assez de force. Elle ne résiste pas longtemps et Lexa relâche ses mains. Elle les laisse glisser sur le corps au-dessus d'elle, elle atteint les limites du pantalon moulant, militaire et kaki que porte Lexa. Tout en l'embrassant, elle cherche les boutons pressions et les fait sauter. Elle cherche la fermeture éclair mais Lexa se dégage pour l'en empêcher. C'est elle qui prolonge ses assauts le long du corps de Clarke, elle embrasse sa poitrine, elle embrasse son ventre, elle se relève un peu, elle déboutonne le jean et embrasse la peau jusqu'à la limite du sous-vêtement. Profitant de cela, Clarke se redresse et s'assoit à califourchon sur Lexa qui s'écroule en arrière sur le dossier.

Les mains sur les hanches de Clarke, les mains dans le cou de Lexa, elles se regardent dans la pénombre. Leurs yeux débordent d'émotions.

_ Clarke tu es … magnifique, tu es tellement belle… je…

Clarke la fait taire de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Lexa, je n'ai jamais…

_ Je sais… je serai douce…

Lexa dépose de légers baisers sur ses lèvres tout en la serrant délicatement dans ses bras. Elle la soulève du canapé à la seule force de ses jambes et de ses abdos et la repose à terre. Elle caresse son dos et l'embrasse encore. Doucement, elle l'a fait reculer au travers de la pièce jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle la retient dans ses bras avant qu'elle atteigne la première marche derrière elle. Elle veut encore lui laisser le choix. Ne jamais rien faire contre sa volonté, elle se l'ai promis, cette femme a déjà trop souffert dans sa vie, elle veut son bien, par n'importe quel moyen.

_ Clarke, sérieusement (elle reprend son souffle) tu me rends dingue, je veux être avec toi, je veux…

_ Lexa, j'ai envie de toi… comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de personne…

Les mots que prononce Clarke et le ton de sa voix atteignent leur but, le cœur de Lexa explose.

_ Alors monte avec moi… Soupire-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes, entrainé par Lexa, montent au dernier étage de la tour. Inconnu pour Clarke, elle distingue vaguement un porte et une salle d'eau et une grande pièce épurée. Une large fenêtre laisse les lueurs de la lune et des étoiles éclairer la chambre. Elle suit Lexa qui lui tient la main, jusqu'au grand lit encadré de marche en bois. Elle aperçoit un immense tableau en tête de lit mais ne distingue pas l'image. Très vite Lexa se retourne et l'embrasse, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés par les reflets de la nuit.

*WARNING*HOT*SHOT*

Lexa l'embrasse. Ses mains s'accrochent au jean et elle s'applique à le faire descendre lentement. Au passage ses doigts caressent la peau qui se dénude. Le jean est à terre. Lexa se mords les lèvres devant Clarke en sous-vêtements noir assortit, juste éclairée des rayons lunaires. Elle est simplement sublime, entre peau nue et dentelle fine. Lexa, d'un coup de hanche, laisse son pantalon en coton kaki tombé au sol. D'un geste du pied, elle l'envoi valser. Clarke déglutit péniblement. Le corps devant elle est parfait en tout point, le grain de peau, les muscles, les courbes, les tatouages…

Au pied du lit, sous la fenêtre, à la lueur de la nuit, elles se regardent et se rapprochent. Lentement, leurs mains frôlent leurs peau nues, d'abord la peau des avant-bras, puis l'épaule pour atteindre la courbe des seins ou des hanches. Très vite les corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Lexa passent dans son dos, doucement elle remonte ses caresses le long de sa colonne et quand elle atteint le soutien-gorge de Clarke, elle le dégrafe d'un seul geste. Puis, Clarke se débarrasse du tissu en dentelle sur sa poitrine, pendant que Lexa, habilement, défait sa brassière de sport. L'instant d'après leurs corps se pressent, leurs peaux nues se collent et la tension monte. Clarke n'en revient pas de l'effet que le corps d'une femme contre le sien, peut lui procurer. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux puis dans son cou pour l'attiré plus près encore.

Lexa ressent le désir de Clarke qui s'éveille un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle l'entour de ses bras et la soulève du sol pour l'emporter, deux marches plus haut, sur son lit. Elle se laisse tomber sur le dos avec Clarke dans ses bras. Elle ne relâche pas son étreinte, elle la tient serré contre elle, elle passe une jambe entre les siennes. La peau douce et délicate de leurs cuisses se rencontrent, le tissu des sous-vêtements restant se frôlent puis se touchent. Clarke en perd la tête, elle cherche les lèvres de Lexa qui lui accorde volontiers.

Lexa, couchée sur le dos, avec Clarke allongé sur elle, laisse son art d'aimer s'exprimer. Avec sa jambe, elle force Clarke à remonter le long d'elle. Elle la couvre de baisers au passage, la mâchoire, le cou, le cœur, la poitrine. Lexa s'attarde et découvre de ses lèvres, la douceur et la rondeur de ses seins magnifiques et généreux. Ses mains sur ses hanches, la jambe callée entre les siennes, Lexa pourtant en dessous, a le dessus. Clarke est coincé, elle se laisse faire, les baisers sur sa peau la comble et plus rien n'existe autour d'elle.

Les mains de Lexa glisse sur les dessous en dentelle de Clarke, puis passe sous le tissu et elle frisonne. Elle enlève le tissu au maximum mais la position de Clarke l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Lexa garde son avantage, elle garde les mains sur ses hanches et accentue le mouvement des siennes. Clarke se redresse sous l'effet immédiat. Des étincelles éclatent en elle. Son souffle devient court. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de Lexa. Ce qu'elle y trouve est merveilleux, de l'envie et du désir avant tout mais l'émotion derrière, est palpable. Elle voit nettement que Lexa est aussi bouleversé par ce qui se passe entre elles même si elle contrôle parfaitement la situation. L'intensité de leurs sensations en ai décuplé grâce à ce seul regard entre elles. Le souffle court, elles cherchent leurs lèvres, elles s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

N'y tenant plus, Lexa renverse Clarke sur le dos. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle laisse ses mains frôler sa peau. Elle agrippe le tissu noir, elle se penche et embrasse ses seins puis son ventre, et enfin elle fait descendre le tissu le long de ses cuisses. Quand son intimité est dévoilée, Clarke retient son souffle. Lexa continue ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que ses mains libèrent les jambes de Clarke du dernier vêtement qui la protégeait. Elle remonte alors par le même chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle approfondit le baiser tout en pressant son corps contre le sien, allongé sur l'énorme couette moelleuse. Clarke s'enfonce dedans comme dans un nuage sous le poids de sa compagne experte. Ses gestes sont lents et réfléchit, chaque baiser est étudié pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle aime l'art et la manière habile qu'à Lexa de la toucher. Elle veut se perdre dans ce moment. Elle sent les baisers et les mains de Lexa se rapprocher toujours plus de cette zone brûlante de désir et presque impatiente.

Clarke la laisse exercer ce style d'art bien particulier sur elle. Elle la laisse lui faire découvrir des sensations jusque-là inconnues. Elle la laisse l'aimer comme elle sait le faire. Elle apprend à chaque seconde qui passe comment son propre corps peut réagir. Elle note discrètement, entre deux extases, comment s'y prendre à son tour. Plus est prend de plaisir, plus elle a envie d'en donner.

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à un rythme de fou, la sueur perlant dans sa nuque, Clarke se redresse en agrippant sa compagne et l'oblige à cesser ses activités. Elle l'embrasse malgré le manque d'air dans ses poumons. Elle la bascule sous elle, elle prend le contrôle, Lexa résiste mais c'était sans compter sur le désir décuplé qui venait d'émaner chez Clarke. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire ça, jamais elle n'avait jugé mais jamais elle n'aurait cru y prendre un tel plaisir. Elle découvre l'amour doux et pourtant plus fort que tout, qu'il peut y avoir entre deux femmes. Elle se félicite d'y gouter avec cette femme en particulier. Lexa. Sublime. Spéciale. Insolente. Charmante. Insondable. Puissante. Pourtant si douce.

Lexa, surprise se retrouve sur le dos, le regard déterminé de Clarke plongé dans le sien. Elle croit devenir folle, elle se mords les lèvres, son regard pétille, elle n'en revient pas de vivre de tels moments d'intimité avec elle. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle vivait la fin de l'hiver avec patience, attendant le printemps, sans trop être convaincu de faire de belles rencontres. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs faire aucune rencontre si ce n'est flirter et collectionner les filles à papa venus en vacances. Mais à cet instant précis, elle réalise qu'il y a autre chose entre elles. Elle avait pris son temps, elle ne l'avait pas séduite par stratégie ou par défi personnelle. Cette femme avait su la toucher au profond elle-même. Elle l'avait tout de suite su en réalité. L'instant même où elle avait croisé son regard pour la première fois, elle avait su que ce serait diffèrent.

Elle stop les avances de Clarke, elle la retient par les poignets.

_ Clarke…

Elle murmure, elle a du mal à trouver les mots mais il faut qu'elle les dise.

_ Clarke, je crois que … toi et moi, c'est … spéciale… vraiment très spéciale…

Clarke sent la retenue et l'émotion dans ses paroles. A cet instant, elle aimerait lui avouer son amour mais le désir est plus fort et bien plus expressif. Elle l'embrasse avec toute la douceur du monde, comme elle n'a jamais embrassé personne, comme si ce baisé était le baiser de référence universel en matière d'amour pure et sincère. Un baiser sans jeu, sans mensonge, juste une preuve qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle et qu'elle ressent la même chose.

Clarke glisse ses lèvres sur la peau de Lexa, elle s'applique, elle s'inquiète de ses réactions. Elle met son instinct en marche, elle suit les courbes de son corps et découvre comment aimer une femme sous le regard de Lexa, qui devient flou de plaisir. Clarke perd tout sens de la raison, c'est un instinct presque ancestral qui la mène à combler sa compagne. Elle se fit aux réactions du corps sous ses doigts pour rendre le moment plus long et plus désirable. Elle rend Lexa complètement folle. Elle la met hors d'elle-même comme rarement dans sa vie.

Une première nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une première nuit au comble du désir. Une première nuit où les corps s'accordent parfaitement. Une première nuit sans un faux pas, où elles s'endorment ensemble, l'une lovée contre l'autre, la peau nue et encore brûlante de sueur. Les lèvres s'endorment dans un dernier baiser. Les corps s'endorment dans un dernier sursaut. Les esprits, épuisé de bonheur, s'endorment aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 16 Un jour nouveau

Clarke se réveille nue sous la couette, elle repense immédiatement à cette nuit et sourit le plus possible sans efforts. Elle récupère son shorty en dentelle noir au pied du lit. Elle repère une chemise, bleu clair, sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre. Elle la saisit, l'enfile et respire l'odeur de Lexa encore imprégné dans le tissu.

Elle regarde enfin autour d'elle. Elle découvre une grande chambre, simple et sereine. Sur les tables de chevet, elle découvre des piles de livres et de magazines de photographie. La photographie géante en tête de lit est un cliché du Emerald Lake et de la montagne. C'est l'œuvre de Lexa. Clarke reconnait son travail. Elle passe dans la salle d'eau, et se rafraichit avant de descendre au salon.

Elle trouve Lexa, en pantalon de lin beige et brassière de sport, qui boit un café, assise devant son ordinateur. Clarke aperçoit sur l'écran ce qui pourrait être une photo de leur balade d'hier. Elle signifie sa présence à Lexa qui ferme la fenêtre immédiatement. Puis elle se lève et vient prendre Clarke dans ses bras. Elle sourit à la vision de Clarke, les jambes nues, sa chemise sur le dos avec les premiers boutons ouverts.

_ Bonjour Clarke, tu as bien dormi ? Elle prononce son prénom comme dans un murmure en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Clarke ne le refuse pas alors Lexa est rassurée.

_ Bonjour Toi. Oui j'ai bien dormie, la meilleure nuit (elle regarde l'heure) mâtiné de sommeil de ma vie !

Elle rougit, elle sourit.

_ Lexa, cette nuit … je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ça, Lexa tu es fabuleuse…

_ Tu ne regrettes rien alors ?

_ Regretter ? non Lexa, j'ai aimé.

Elles s'embrassent naturellement avec beaucoup d'émotions.

Lexa lui sert du café pendant qu'elle s'installe dans le canapé devant les infos. Lexa reprend ses retouches sur ses photos pendant un moment mais elle est tiraillée, continuer de travailler, de faire ce qu'elle aime où rejoindre Clarke, à un mètre d'elle, sur le canapé et faire ce qu'elle aime. La journée passe. Elles discutent, elles mangent, elles se douchent, elles font l'amour, la journée passe.

Elles rentrent les chiens ensemble puis Lexa demande à Clarke de lui laisser une heure ou deux pour préparer le diner. Clarke refuse, Lexa insiste, Clarke cède.

Elles se séparent non sans mal après plusieurs longs baisers. Clarke rejoint sa chambre, elle s'allonge, elle fait le point. Elle n'en revient pas. Elle chasse ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Après une nuit pareil, elle se sent moins enchainée à son passé. Comme si, il était soudain possible de penser à autre chose et de vivre autre chose. Elle reste allongée un long moment, prenant conscience de la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. Malgré les tourments dans son esprit, son sourire de ne la quitte pas.

Lexa avait appris, au fil des conversations, beaucoup de choses sur Clarke. Ce soir, elle veut lui préparer une de ces recettes fétiches. Elle veut dresser la plus jolie table qu'elle n'ait jamais dressée. Ce soir, elle veut lui faire plaisir. Et puis, elle a une idée derrière la tête. Elle a appris que Clarke avait abandonnée tous ses carnets et cartons à dessins, toutes ses photos souvenirs chez sa mère en partant. Elle a senti que ça lui manquait. Alors elle passe deux trois coups de fils pendant que sa préparation mijote dans les cuisine de l'hôtel.

« Allô Niko ? C'est Lex. Ecoute je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais j'ai un service à te demander (…) Ce n'est pas dans les stocks du Ranger Store mais je sais que tu as ça chez toi (…) Tu pourrais m'apporter un carnet à dessin avec (…) oui voilà (…) ce serait parfait (…) Oui. Merci à tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'affaire en cuisine. L'heure passe, elle surveille la venue de Niko. Elle le rejoint devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et ils échangent rapidement des politesses que Lexa accentue fortement pour ce petit service. Il lui laisse un petit paquet et repart aussitôt dans son break.

Clarke, ne sachant pas ce que Lexa lui réserve, passe du temps dans la salle de bain. Elle se coiffe, elle se maquille, elle cherche une jolie tenue. Elle est presque prête quand le téléphone de la chambre sonne. Elle sursaute puis décroche.

_ Mademoiselle Griffin c'est la réception de l'hôtel.

Clarke reconnait la voix de Lexa et sourit.

_ Le diner est servi si vous voulez bien descendre.

_ Avec plaisir. Je viens tout de suite.

Elle raccroche, jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et satisfaite sort de sa chambre. Elle porte des talons et une petite robe noire à bretelles. Le tissu est fin et saillant. Ses formes sont extrêmement bien mises en valeur. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon et ses yeux sont légèrement sublimé. Elle descend les escaliers, son cœur s'emballe. Elle va la rejoindre. Elle lui a manqué en seulement deux heures. Elle se sent légère, elle se sent libre mais son cœur bat la chamade comme une adolescente. Elle rit intérieurement et respire plus profondément.

Arrivée dans le hall, au pied des escaliers, elle veut prendre à gauche pour rejoindre le salon et la salle à manger mais son regard est immédiatement attiré par un chemin de lumières. Une guirlande de diodes lumineuses éclaire le sol et conduit Clarke jusqu'aux portes du solarium. Clarke s'interroge, elle ouvre les grandes portes battantes et pénètre dans la jungle de plantes vertes, plongée dans le noir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance, elle distingue des lueurs, de plus en plus de lueurs. Au bord de la piscine, sous la voute de verre qui révèle les étoiles, une table est dressée. Des fenêtres ont été laissées ouvertes et l'air chaud et humide de la salle se mêle à une fraicheur inhabituelle et agréable. Au milieu de centaine de bougies, de fairy-light et de lampions accrochés aux armatures de la serre, qui se reflètent dans les eaux de la piscine, Lexa est occupé à déboucher une bouteille de vin. En pantalon de tailleur fin et ajusté, talons hauts, chemise noir déboutonnée et veste cintrée, elle est sublime.

Quand elle se retourne enfin, elle aperçoit Clarke, émerveillé par le jeu de lumière incroyable qui illumine le solarium. Entre la voute étoilée, les guirlandes de lumières, les bougies et leurs reflets à la surface de l'eau calme, Clarke à l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'est époustouflant, c'est charmant, c'est adorable. Elle sent le regard de Lexa sur elle. Elles se rejoignent près de la table. Clarke n'a pas de mot pour dire sous admiration. La table est dressée encore plus impeccablement que lors du diner dans la grande salle, il y a quelques jours. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue, le contact est long et tendre puis elle s'installe.

Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux dans cette robe juste parfaite pour elle. Elles dinent, sans pouvoir se quitter des yeux, sans pouvoir cacher leurs sourires et leurs rires. Elles trinquent, elles parlent, elles jouent ensemble. La gêne, la timidité et la peine des premiers jours ont disparue. Clarke est pleinement elle-même. Lexa craque de plus en plus, chaque nouveau regard, chaque nouveau sourire tendent à amplifier l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Elles dansent ensemble au bord de la piscine. Même s'il n'y a pas de musique, il y a des notes mélodieuses et des accords parfaits entre elles et ça leur suffit.

Elles s'embrassent sous les étoiles. Le temps ne s'écoule plus sous le toit de verre du grand solarium.

Au cours de la soirée, Clarke déchausse ses talons et plonge les pieds dans la piscine. Elle se délecte de la sensation fraiche qui se propage dans son corps. L'air du solarium est agréable mais le vin, la présence de Lexa et leurs jeux de séduction, commence à réchauffer son sang. Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans l'eau où des milliers de lueurs naviguent à la surface. Elle laisse ses pensées divaguer comme emporté dans un rêve réel. Elle est bien ici, elle est bien en vie. Elle se demande quelques secondes si tout ça n'est pas trop beau pour être vrai.

C'est la voix douce et intrigante de Lexa qui la ramène à la réalité.

_ Le désert est servi !

Clarke se relève et pied nu, elle rejoint la table où Lexa s'est rassise devant son assiette garnis d'un moelleux au chocolat et d'une boule de glace vanille. Même assiette du côté de Clarke mais quand elle s'assoie enfin, elle découvre un présent sur le bord de la table. Un joli paquet cadeau rouge avec un ruban. Clarke s'étonne, elle regarde Lexa avec les yeux brillants de surprise.

_ C'est pour moi ?!

_ Evidemment, pour qui d'autre, chérie ?

Clarke allait se vexer devant la pertinence de sa réponde mais le « chérie » la fit sourire bêtement

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ouvre et tu sauras.

Clarke hésite, surprise et charmée. Elle prend le paquet dans les mains, elle l'observe. Elle regarde Lexa qui affiche un sourire déjà triomphant et elle finit par rougir. Lexa, pour lui laisser le temps, prend son verre et fait mine de boire lentement.

Clarke se décide enfin, elle arrache délicatement le papier, elle tourne l'objet dans ses mains et le dévoile enfin. C'est un carnet à dessin, couverture en cuir et cordelette autour. Feuilles blanches et grammage épais. Avec il y a un étui en bois qui renferme six crayons de papier de différent type. Le nécessaire. L'idéal. Clarke n'en revient pas. Elle ne comprend pas comment cette attention si particulière a pu lui venir à l'esprit. Encore une fois, elle tombe sous le charme, elle ne cesse depuis qu'elle est arrivé à LostWood de tomber sous son charme.

_ Lexa … je … wow… merci.

La jolie blonde en perd ses mots. La jolie brune retient les siens. Clarke se lève de sa chaise et vient plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa qui sourit encore. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

_ Lexa, vraiment c'est un cadeau si particulier. Ça me touche.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

_ C'est parfait, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser l'inspiration venir.

_ Oui je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un support pour toute cette inspiration…

Clarke lève un sourcil. Elle attend la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'est assise sur les genoux de Lexa et l'a entouré de ses bras.

_ Je veux dire, l'endroit est propice à l'inspiration alors tu pourras te remettre à dessiner si tu en as envie…

_ Je te remercie beaucoup.

Elles s'embrassent profondément puis Lexa fait gouter son dessert à Clarke. Une fois finit, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour recommencer leur petit jeu de séduction.

Debout, toujours pieds nus, Clarke se tient près de la piscine, elle regarde encore les lueurs. Derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille, Lexa couvre sa nuque de tendres baisers. D'un certain point de vue, parmi les centaines de petites lumières, on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'elles flottent toutes les deux, au-dessus des eaux miroitantes. Lexa fait glisser, sur ses épaules, les bretelles de la petite robe noire et en quelques instants, Clarke se retrouve en sous-vêtement dans les bras de sa compagne. Elle se retourne face à elle. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le vert contre le bleu. Elles se défient.

Lexa s'est débarrassé de sa veste plus tôt dans la soirée alors Clarke s'attèle à déboutonner chaque bouton de chemise un par un très lentement. Elle l'avait déjà deviné, Lexa ne porte rien en dessous. Clarke se mords les lèvres. Ce nouvel attrait pour le corps d'une femme, la rend complément dingue. Elle ne comprend pas elle-même tous les sentiments qui la traverse mais elle sait de quoi elle a envie.

_ Tu sais, je connais un autre support où je pourrai exprimer mon inspiration…

_ Lequel ? demande Lexa entre deux baisers.

_ Ton corps.

Lexa se retrouve vite aussi dénudée que Clarke. Elles s'enlacent et se regardent. Clarke comprend vite que Lexa les rapprochent du bord de la piscine, elles ont déjà les pieds au ras de l'eau. Alors elle la devance. Elle la serre contre elle et se jette à l'eau.

Dans l'eau profonde et sombre, elles se cherchent et se retrouvent. Elles remontent ensemble à la surface et s'embrassent. Elles dansent ensemble dans l'eau et se rapprochent du bord. Clarke remonte et s'assoie sur le bord. Elle reprend sa respiration et rit en même temps. Lexa se place entre ses jambes et à la force de ses bras, se soulève à sa hauteur pour lui voler un baiser. Clarke la repousse, Lexa plonge.

Entre deux jeux et deux baisers, elles se retrouvent allongées sur le rebord de la piscine. Les corps, à présent nus et complètement trempés, se comblent de plaisir, sous les douces lueurs des guirlandes et des étoiles.

Chapitre 17 Inspiration nouvelle

Les jours passent, plus parfait les uns que les autres. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent parfaitement au quotidien. Pour Lexa, la fin de l'hiver est moins rude avec Clarke. Elle comble le vide qui la hantait sans le savoir. Elle s'était habitué à sa solitude mais maintenant elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde, la retrouver.

Un matin, Clarke se réveille dans le lit de Lexa, qu'elles partageaient toutes les nuits à présent. Elle descend au salon mais Lexa n'est pas là. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle voit que l'enclos des chiens est vide. Elle a dû aller courir avec eux. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il y a une cafetière encore chaude et une grande enveloppe. Clarke la scrute, elle se demande ce que c'est. Sur l'enveloppe il est écrit « For u » alors, elle se sert du café et s'installe sur un tabouret. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle en sort de grandes feuilles de papier photos reliées dans un book à la couverture souple. Ce sont quelques clichés de leur balade sur la plage, il y a plus d'une semaine.

Lexa avait retouché ses photos et fait une sélection à lui offrir. Elle n'en revient pas du talent du sa compagne. Chaque image est parfaite, la saturation et la température des couleurs, la prise de vue, le cadrage, les reflets de l'eau, la beauté du paysage. Il y a le lac et la montagne gelée, on ressent même l'air froid de fin d'hiver qui transparait sur l'image. Il y a la meute de chiens sur les rochers tous ensemble. Il y a des portraits des trois loups, sublimes, avec des détails à couper le souffle, du pelage et des yeux inquiétants et magnifiques. Et il y a Elle, Clarke. Sur toutes les autres, il y a Clarke. Plus belle que jamais. Sur un rocher, forêt en arrière-plan lointain, regard à l'horizon. Sur la plage immense, bordé entre l'eau et les bois, il a Clarke qui joue avec Summer. Il bondit, elle sourit, les cheveux au vent. Il y en a en une en noir et blanc : Clarke et Nymeria sur le plus haut rocher, les deux profil côte à côte, regard vers le lac, arrière-plan : des kilomètres de plage et d'eau verte. Les nuances de gris subliment les traits et l'attitude de Clarke ainsi que le pelage et la gueule du loup. Comme une allégorie de la beauté humaine alliée à la beauté animale perdue en milieu sauvage. Clarke passe quelques minutes à regarder ce cliché.

Puis il y en a une autre, un portrait de Clarke. Boucles dorées au vent, sourire léger sur les lèvres, regard bleu intense perdue dans le vide devant elle. Les rayons du doux soleil sur son visage. Elle est sous le choc, elle est magnifique sur cette photographie. Elle a du mal à croire que c'est elle et pourtant si. Lexa a sût sublimer sa beauté et transposé sur la pellicule l'éclat de ses yeux et l'intensité de ses sentiments, alors encore tourmentés. Elle trouve le talent de Lexa exceptionnel et ne tardera pas à lui dire.

Elle se resserre du café après avoir passé de longues minutes à admirer les clichés, elle caresse la couverture fine. Toute émue qu'elle est, elle faillit passer à côté de la présence d'une fine lettre manuscrite au fond de l'enveloppe. Elle déplie le papier. L'écriture est belle et soignée. Elle lit les lignes et sans le vouloir, une larme coule.

 _Voilà le résultat, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Des images maintenant immortelles d'une journée exceptionnelle. Tu as donné un nouveau souffle à mon travail, un nouvel effet à mes photos. Tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vision des choses. Lexa._

Elle ne peut retenir ses émotions envers Lexa, les mots de sa plume la touche, les mots comme un écho restent en elle. Elle les apprend par cœur. Elle n'a plus peur de ce qu'elle peut éprouver. Elle a confiance en ses sentiments. Elle laisse avec les jours qui passent, son ancienne vie derrière elle. Elle se laisse happé par le présent totalement charmant. Elle ne pense pas à demain. Elle ne pense plus à hier.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Clarke sort prendre l'air et tombe sur Octavia qui vient juste d'arriver sur le parking de l'hôtel. Elle l'invite à entrer et Octavia, d'emblée, lui parle de ses projets de diner pour Lincoln. Clarke l'écoute et Octavia propose quelques solutions pour aménager la salle et faire un grand banquet car elle n'arrive pas à restreindre la liste d'invité. Clarke lui propose d'attendre Lexa, qu'elle ne peut pas parler en son nom. Octavia lève un sourcil et s'interroge. Avec toute son insolence, elle ose poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis le début.

_ Y'a quoi exactement entre toi et Lexa ?

_ Je … (elle rougit sans pouvoir se maitriser) Rien… J'étais paumé, elle m'a accueilli. Elle est … extrêmement bienveillante avec les âmes en peines.

_ Ah oui quand même ! O. s'efforce de ne pas sourire trop largement.

_ Et puis on est hors saison mais je compte bien lui payer la note pour la chambre et le temps que je…

_ Tu ne veux pas repartir d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ (Après un silence) J'avoue. Je n'ai rien à retrouver de là où je viens et ici… c'est un paradis. Mais je ne vais pas envahir Lexa quand la saison reprendra.

_ Elle ne te laissera pas partir.

Clarke comprend que O. a deviné qu'il se passe plus qu'une relation Client/Patron d'hôtel ou qu'une simple nouvelle amitié entre elles. Elle ne peut cacher les étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle parle de Lexa et Octavia est fin limier. Clarke change de sujet dans la foulé.

_ Il te faut un stratagème pour faire venir Lincolm ici demain soir ?

_ Oui je sais, Lexa aura une idée, elle le connait mieux que quiconque.

_ Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutent un moment avant l'arrivée de Lexa, fraichement sortie de la douche après son jogging. Elle déboule dans le grand salon et voit Clarke dans le grand fauteuil club mais elle ne voit pas Octavia avachit dans le canapé.

_ Oh Chérie tu es là, je me demandais où tu étais passé…

Devant le regard insistant de Clarke vers le canapé, Lexa détourne le regard et voit Octavia, toute rouge, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire. Clarke conclut.

_ Octavia, si tu te posais encore la question !

_ Non c'est bon !

Clarke et O. partent à rire de bon cœur. Lexa comprend qu'elle a gaffé mais elle s'en moque. Elle salue Octavia puis se cale sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où est installé Clarke. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et renchérit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous la O. ?

_ On organise la soirée pour Lincoln !

_ On ? parce que tu es dans le coup toi maintenant ? Lance-t-elle vers Clarke.

_ Je crois qu'elle m'a coincé ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil significatif.

_ Ok très bien. Aller annonce la couleur ?

_ Super !

Elle se lève précipitamment du sofa et entraine Lexa et Clarke dans la salle pour leurs décrire son idée. En milieu d'après-midi, elles déjeunent ensemble après avoir préparé la salle. Les tables sont déjà installées de sorte à pouvoir assoir une bonne douzaine d'invités. Une grande nappe blanche recouvre le tout. Les couverts sont placés et les assiettes et les verres sont posé à l'envers. Lexa a fait découvrir à Clarke, la cave à vin, pour l'aider à remplir le bar et les frigos de bouteilles de wisky, vin et champagne. Demain, il n'y aura plus qu'à placer les chandeliers, les milieux de tables fleurit, et quelques autres petits ajustements. Octavia les préviens qu'elle a commandé tout le diner à Sylver, qui viendra un peu plus tôt que tout le monde pour se mettre en cuisine avec ses préparations, mais qu'il faudrait s'occuper des déserts. Clarke se porte volontaire pour les préparer demain matin. Lexa est touché de toutes l'attention et de l'aide qu'elle apporte à Octavia pour préparer cette soirée.

Discrètement, Octavia confie à Lexa, que cette Clarke est géniale et qu'elle semble changé en sa présence - moins sur la défensive que d'habitude. Lexa élude et ne répond pas mais ce léger sourire qu'elle affiche soudain, donne la réponse à O.

Puis Clarke chuchote à Lexa « tu pourrais ressortir quelques guirlandes, c'était vraiment très jolie ».

La question se posa enfin de savoir comment faire venir Linlcoln.

_Lexa une idée ? lance Octavia.

_ Non aucune !

_ Aller quoi, un problème de plomberie dans l'hôtel ? Demande O.

_ Il est garde forestier pas plombier ! Et c'est Gustus que j'appelle dans ces cas-là.

_ Alors un problème avec les chiens ? Soumet Clarke.

_ Je n'ai jamais de problème avec mes chiens. Rétorque Lexa.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lexa se décide enfin.

_ Ok ça peut marcher. Une fois Ghost n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Link ma engueulé le lendemain. Selon lui j'aurais dû l'appeler et on l'aurait cherché.

_ Oui ce n'est pas mal ça. Tu perds Ghost en forêt. Tu l'appelle, vous allez le chercher et quand vous revenez tout sera prêt et tout le monde sera arrivé.

_ Perdre Ghost en forêt ? C'est plutôt le contraire qui se produit d'ordinaire! … Mais je peux le faire rester au pont des campeurs et aller le chercher avec Link… Oui ça peut marcher !

En fin d'après-midi, Octavia rentre à la ferme. Son frère l'attend sur le perron du chalet.

_ Tu étais où O. ?

_ A LostWood.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute la journée ?

_ On a organisé la soirée d'anniversaire de Lincoln. Demain soir. Et je te prie de mettre un costume.

_ Tu déconnes là ? Pourquoi pas un nœud pap, pendant que tu y es ?

_ Je ne rigole pas Bell. Interdiction de me faire honte demain soir.

_ Mais pas de costume. Hors de question.

_ Un jean et une chemise propre au moins frangin ?!

_ Ok. C'est bon. Mais je ne promets pas d'être agréable avec l'…

_ Bell. Tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à le connaitre un minimum avant de le juger. Fais-le pour moi. Je l'aime bien.

_ O. …

_ S'il te plait.

_ Très bien, j'essayerai.

Les Blakes rentrent chez eux, feignant de se faire la gueule mais passent la soirée affalée sur le canapé devant un film et un plateau repas.

Chapitre 18 Surprise, grandes conversations et petits plaisirs.

Le lendemain matin Clarke s'active en cuisine pour préparer les gâteaux pendant que Lexa s'occupe des derniers détails dans la salle et le grand salon. Elle installe des sauts à champagne et une pyramide de verre. Elle installe des guirlandes de lampions au-dessus de la grande table. Elle prend le temps pour chaque choses et chaque emplacement. Elle fait de l'endroit, une salle de réception somptueuse, classe et chaleureuse.

En fin de matinée, le fils de l'épicier leur livre du pain frais et des centres de tables en fleurs fraiches.

En milieu de journée, elles font une sieste, enlacées dans le canapé.

En milieu d'après-midi, Sylver arrive. Elles l'aident à décharger et il se met en cuisine.

En fin d'après-midi, Lexa part en jeep avec Ghost sur la plage. Nymeria et Summer ne comprennent pas et restent enfermés dans l'enclos, le regard inquiet.

Pendant que Lexa conduit Ghost dans la forêt et qu'elle le laisse avec l'ordre de l'attendre ici, Clarke se prépare dans sa chambre avant l'arrivée des invités. Lexa repart et à mi-chemin elle appelle Link.

« Allô Link, Dieu merci tu es chez toi ! (…) Je cherche Ghost, il n'est pas rentré hier soir. (…) Je suis au pont des campeurs, tu peux me rejoindre ? la nuit va pas tarder à tomber, tu pourrais m'aider ? (…) Oui merci, je t'attends là, je ne bouge pas (…) a tout de suite. »

Elle raccroche et sort du rôle de paniqué qu'elle incarné parfaitement. Il a marché, il arrive.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel, Octavia et Bellamy sont arrivés les premiers, suivit d'Anya, amie d'enfance de Lexa et Lincoln et son mari Indra avec sa louve Lady, Lieutenant de Police et brigade cynophile Gutus et son frère Niko, des amis de toujours. Ils ont été prévenus et se garent sur le parking des employés derrière leurs bâtiments pour laisser le parking visiteur libre et vide.

Clarke et Octavia, en robe de soirée, accueillent tout le monde dans le grand salon où Bellamy s'est occupé du feu de cheminée à la demande de sa sœur. Les trois cousins de Lincoln, Graham, Richard et Stan arrivent en force. Enfin Ryder et sa fiancée, ainsi que Shaggydog, ont fermé exceptionnellement le Green Taverne et sont venus avec de bonnes bouteilles de leur réserve.

Sur la plage, le soleil décline derrière les montagnes. Lexa voit Lincoln arriver à pied avec Greywind. Elle feint de sortir des bois en panique, comme si elle appelait depuis des heures. Lincoln la rassure et lance son chien à la recherche du frère loup. Lexa et Lincoln continuent de hurler son nom sur la plage, aux abords de la forêt.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Greywind, et Ghost sortent des bois. Lexa tente de jouer une scène de retrouvailles avec son chien mais celui-ci n'est pas très réactif. Connaissant le caractère de l'animal, Lincoln ne voit rien d'étrange. Il gratifie son loup et ensemble, ils repartent vers la jeep de Lexa. Elle lui propose de boire un verre avec elle maintenant qu'il est là et pour le remercier de s'être déplacé avec son loup. Tout roule comme sur des roulettes, et elle prend la direction de l'Hôtel dans la nuit qui s'annonce.

Octavia surveille l'extérieur de l'hôtel quand elle voit les phares de la Jeep s'approcher dans la nuit, elle ordonne à tout le monde de se planquer dans la pénombre du grand salon à droite et de la salle des « arts et des jeux » à gauche. Seulement quelques lampes sont allumées dans le Hall et personne n'est visible. Octavia, Anya et Indra en première position, les autres éparpillés, caché derrière des canapés ou des colonnes. Seuls Bellamy s'est réellement mis en retrait jusqu'au fond de la salle et Ryder a éloigné Shaggy et Lady qui s'agitent, sentant l'arrivé de GreyWind et Ghost.

Lexa se gare sur le parking vide, même Clarke à déplacée son 4x4. Elle laisse les chiens descendre et conduit Lincoln à l'entrée. Quand elle ouvre enfin les portes, elle le laisse passer devant et retient les chiens d'une main.

Lincoln entre. Il a enfin un doute. Il sent l'arnaque à plein nez mais il est trop tard.

La lumière s'allume et Octavia sort du noir en hurlant « Joyeux Anniversaire » en cœur avec le reste de la troupe qui se montrent à son tour. Tous sont bien vêtus, costumes pour les hommes, robe de soirées pour les dames. Ils sont tous très beau malgré le visible mal aise de certain comme Gutus ou Ryder, pas habitué au tenu de rigueur.

Lincoln reste bouche bée et immobile. Il rattrape Octavia qui se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Heureusement Bellamy est trop loin pour voir ça. Lincoln salut tout le monde à la suite, il embrasse Anya et Indra, il frappe ses cousins sur l'épaule pour leur signifier que ce sont des traitres de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il se tourne vers Lexa avec un regard noir mais le sourire aux lèvres quand même.

_ Tu t'es foutu de moi Lex, Ghost n'était pas du tout perdu depuis hier ?!

_ Non j'avoue, désolé. Mais c'est elle qui m'a obligé ! Elle pointe O. du doigt et la jeune insolente lui rend un large sourire.

Et puis la foule se dissipe, Lincoln est emporté par ses amis vers le bar pour lui servir un premier verre et le congratuler, Lexa enfin aperçoit, au milieu du salon, Clarke discutant avec Sylver. Elle reste figée. Elle est sous le choc. Sa Clarke est plus belle que jamais dans les lueurs de la cheminée. Elle porte une longue robe de soirée bleu marine d'un tissu étincelant, avec de larges bretelles, extrêmement décolletée et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son visage entouré de ses cheveux blonds cendrés et le regard pétillant et rieur. Lexa reste planté dans le hall, le regard fixé sur la blonde. Clarke sent un regard sur elle mais le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, c'est Anya qui est venu au secours de Lexa en la sortant de ses songes et lui tendant une coupe de champagne. Mais Clarke a eu le temps, une fraction de seconde, de voir l'effet qu'elle avait fait. Lexa part libérer les chiens de l'enclos et laisse la meute au complet sur la plage.

La soirée peut commencer. Lincoln, n'en revient pas et ne cesse de les remercier même s'il n'aime pas spécialement fêter son anniversaire, il reconnait que l'attention est particulière et très sympathique. Il rigole et se moque de la dégaine de ses copains 'bucherons' et de ses cousins en costume. C'est là que Lexa intervient. Elle le prend par le bras et lui explique.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'on fait tâche dans nos tenus de trappeur ? Monte avec moi, il y a un costume pour toi. Et je vais me changer aussi !

_ Non pitié pas ça, supplie-t-il.

_ Oh si Link, tu n'y couperas pas ! »

Ensemble ils montent, Lexa fait un clin d'œil discret à Clarke, lui signifiant qu'elle revient vite mais la jeune femme a déjà l'air à l'aise au milieu de la bande d'amis.

Quand Lincoln revient, Octavia l'embrasse en se moquant totalement de l'avis de son frère et des autres invités. Link reste un peu distant mais lui rend son baiser. Il lui murmure que sa robe est parfaite, qu'elle est parfaite, qu'il sait très bien que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça et qu'il se vengera. Elle lui répond qu'il est très élégant dans ce costume et qu'elle attendra impatiemment sa vengeance. Ils rient ensemble.

Quand Lexa descend l'escalier à son tour, elle n'a pas le temps d'atteindre le salon, qu'elle est embraquée de force dans le renfoncement de la réception. C'est Clarke qui l'attendait et qui l'attire à elle dans la pénombre. Elle la détaille de haut en bas quelques secondes. Robe de soirée noire, moulante et échancré dans le dos jusqu'à la chute de rein. Collier en argent et bracelet assortit, légèrement maquillée, cheveux relevés. Elle est sublime. Clarke déglutit difficilement puis dans un élan incontrôlable, elle la plaque contre le mur derrière elle et l'embrasse avec passion. Lexa se laisse faire, elle renchérit en baiser et en caresses. Elle aussi totalement sous le charme de la beauté de sa compagne ce soir. L'étreinte est folle et aurait été intime si la voix stridente d'Octavia ne hurlait pas leur nom à l'autre bout du salon. Elles se séparent difficilement, se promettant de reprendre ce petit moment plus tard.

Attablé tous ensemble, le diner se passe dans une superbe ambiance, même Bellamy y met du sien et ne regarde plus Lincoln de travers mais il observe tout quand même. En bout de table Lincoln et Lexa, à leur droite Octavia et Clarke. A la suite de Clarke, il y a Sylver, Indra, Niko, Bellamy, Richard et Graham. A côté d'O., il y a Stan, Gutus, Cara et Ryder et enfin Kass et Anya. Anya qui se retrouve à la gauche de sa meilleure amie, Lexa qui préside la table.

Au cours du dîner, Lexa se lève et tout le monde garde le silence.

« Link, ce soir je lève mon verre (elle accompagne le geste à la parole) en ton honneur. Je sais, tu dois me détester à cet instant précis ! … Je te connais depuis toujours, j'ai grandi avec toi, mes cousins et les tiens (Graham, Stan et Rick lève plus haut leurs verres pour signifier leur présence) et je pense que tu es celui qui m'a tout appris et qui m'a gardé en vie… J'aimerai juste te dire : la Vie est courte alors … enfreint les règles, pardonne rapidement, embrasse la vie, aime véritablement de tout ton cœur, rit souvent et surtout ne regrette jamais rien qui aurait pu te faire sourire. Joyeux Anniversaire mon ami. »

Elle lève son verre vers lui et lui fait un clin d'œil. Tout le monde applaudit ou lève son verre en souhaitant leurs vœux à Link. Il est ému et tente de toutes ses forces de le cacher. Lexa sait qu'il s'enferme dans sa tanière de solitude depuis des années, comme elle le faisait aussi d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi proche. Elle insiste du regard entre lui et Octavia pour bien lui signifier qu'il peut se laisser aller, elle l'aime vraiment.

Quand tout le monde se rassoie, Octavia reste debout avec son verre à la main et l'autre sur l'épaule de Link. Bellamy baisse la tête et s'attend à tout. Lexa prend la main de Clarke pendant que toute l'attention est tournée vers l'autre bout de la table.

« Quelqu'un, un jour, a dit 'Deux sourires qui se rapprochent finisse par faire un baiser.'… (Lexa se penche vers Clarke et lui murmure 'Victor Hugo') … c'est tout simplement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, Link. Tu m'as souri et moi aussi… et des années plus tard ce sont des baisers que je veux échanger avec toi. »

Lincoln se lève et l'embrasse en la serrant dans ses bras. Des bravos et des hourras retentissent dans la salle et le diner continu.

La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Sylver est félicité pour son repas. Les invités s'éparpillent pour discuter et quelques hommes commencent une partie de billard. La musique est douce, les éclats de rire s'envolent et les discussions sont diverses et variés. Anya qui danse avec son mari, profitant d'une soirée sans les enfants, Indra qui explique son dernier stage en cynophilie avec Lady à Ryder qui s'y intéresse fortement car Shaggydog est très protecteur au bar et à la moindre bagarre il se met au milieu et dissuade les esprits échauffés mais Ryder a quand même parfois peur pour son chien.

Lexa ouvre les portes vitrées de la salle à manger, Clarke s'approche. Beaucoup ont remarqué les regards et les gestes échangés entre elles, au cours du diner, mais personne ne semble juger ou contrarier, mis à part peut-être, Bellamy qui comprend qu'il peut oublier de tenter sa chance avec la nouvelle blonde. L'air frais s'engouffre, Clarke se colle discrètement à elle. Lexa siffle entre ses doigts et en quelques secondes, les six chiens arrivent en courant de la plage, se dépassant les uns les autres comme dans un jeu. Ils ralentissent avant de passer les portes et réclame quelques caresses. Clarke recule de quelques pas quand Lady et Shaggy passe la porte à leur tour. Lady, comme sa sœur, est haute sur patte, un peu plus massive et le pelage identique, blanc et dégradé de brun et de gris. Shaggy est plus petit que les trois autres mâles et il est entièrement noir, les yeux jaunes, il a un air féroce et inquiétant. La meute se dirige d'un même mouvement vers le salon et ils se calent les uns contre les autres devant le feu de cheminée, seuls Ghost et Greywind sont un peu plus en retrait et collés à aucun autre congénères/frères.

Clarke les observe dans l'embrassure de colonne qui sépare la salle à manger du salon. Lexa la rejoint et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Ils sont magnifiques tous ensembles.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu les aurais vu petits, tous ensemble jouer et embêter leur parent, ils étaient vraiment adorables mais chacun avait déjà son caractère.

_ Tu n'as pas de photos d'eux petits ?

_ Si bien sûr que si. Mais dessus il y a mon grand-père alors l'album est bien rangé. Il est mort peu de temps après leur naissance et Galilée le dernier mâle alpha, leur père, est mort de tristesse le mois suivant.

_ C'est triste. Ils sont tellement fidèle.

_ Je te montrerai leurs bouilles de bébé loups, tu vas craquer.

Elles oublient l'effervescence de la soirée autour d'elles et s'embrassent tendrement.

_ Quand vous aurez finit, on pourrait passer au gâteau !

La voix d'Octavia, encore une fois, les sort de leur étreinte. Ils se remettent tous à table pour dévorer les gâteaux délicieux préparé par Clarke. Dans la tradition américaine, elle avait fait une tarte aux noix de pécan, un cheese cake aux fruit rouge et un énorme cake génoise et ganache avec glaçage chocolat. Elle fut félicitée par tous y compris Lexa, surprise et charmé du talent de pâtissière de sa compagne.

Et la soirée continue jusqu'au bout de la nuit entre coupes de champagne, couples qui dansent sur la musique douce et parties de billard bruyantes et enjouées.

Anya et son mari Kass, ainsi que Ryder et Cara partent en premier. Un second convoi part une heure plus tard, Indra, Gutus, Niko et Sylver qui rentraient tous au village. Les cousins de Lincoln et Bellamy, un peu forcé, partent aussi, au milieu de la nuit. Restent, affalé dans les canapés de la salle des Arts et des Jeux, Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa et Clarke. Les deux couples rient encore de événements de la soirée et continu de refaire le monde pendant un moment. Puis Lexa leur confie la clef d'une chambre, au 2ème étage, à l'autre bout du manoir. Elle leur offre la plus grande suite de l'hôtel munit d'une véranda, d'un jacuzzi et d'un lit king size. Le reste ne la regarde plus.

Puis Lexa entraine Clarke chez elle. Une fois la porte passée, elle plaque Clarke contre le bois et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle glisse ses mains le long de son corps pour finir dans ses cheveux. Elle lui retient la tête en arrière et plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle a envie de lui hurler son amour mais n'en fait rien. Le jour se lève et les robes de soirée glisse à terre. Elles s'aiment avec beaucoup de passion et s'endorment dans la clarté de l'aube.

Chapitre 19 A l'abri du temps qui passe

Les semaines ont passées depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Lincoln. Tous avaient remercié Lexa et Clarke pour leur accueil. La blonde étant à présent admis dans la famille de cœur qu'ils formaient tous.

Ensemble, elles passaient agréablement le temps en attendant que le printemps s'installe vraiment et que l'été finisse par arriver pour commencer la saison. Mais pour une fois, Lexa n'était pas si pressé que ça de rouvrir. Elle était bien, seule avec Clarke dans le manoir. Elles pouvaient faire de ce qu'elles voulaient quand elles le voulaient.

Entre randonnées à cheval, visite au village, balade en bateaux ou sur la plage, soirée au green Taverne, Lexa avait fait visité les environs à Clarke. Allant même jusqu'à l'emmener sur la plus haute corniche du Mont, à quatre heures de marches, en altitude, pour prendre des photos de l'ensemble de la vallée. Lexa était étonnée, Clarke tenait la cadence et elles passaient des moments merveilleux. A l'hôtel, elles passaient leur temps à jouer au billard, à se lire des pages de romans classiques, à se baigner dans la piscine, à regarder les films préférés de Lexa, et à faire l'amour dès qu'elles en avaient envie. Parfois Clarke dessinait mais Lexa ne regardait pas, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de son inspiration fraichement revenue.

Un jour Lexa emmena Clarke dans la pièce verrouillée au ré de chaussé de sa tour. Elle cherchait une photo de ses parents à lui montrer. Il y a deux ans, quand elle s'était décidé à refaire entièrement l'intérieur de la tour, où vivait ses grands-parents avant, elle avait emporté tous les cartons, tous les souvenirs, les albums de famille, les effets personnels dans cette pièce qui servait de chambre noire à sa mère quand elle était plus jeune. Dans la pénombre, tamisé du rouge des anciennes lampes de développement, Lexa tentait de se souvenir dans quel carton était les albums photos. Clarke observait la chambre, on y ressentait la nostalgie comme si c'était encore imprégné dans les murs de pierre. Comme si tous ces souvenirs entassés laissaient transpirer le passé et ses émotions. Quand Lexa sort enfin d'un carton, un album à la couverture de cuir vieillit, une feuille volante s'en échappe. Clarke la ramasse. Elle ne reconnait pas l'écriture manuscrite parfaite. Elle lit la première ligne inconsciemment et réalise soudain que c'est intime. Elle la tend immédiatement à Lexa qui relève la tête, un air sombre sur le visage. Elle sait ce que c'est. Elle prend le papier du bout des doigts et elles sortent de la chambre noire. Lexa referme à clefs et elles remontent au salon.

Lexa lui montre les photos de ses parents avec elle encore enfant. Les photos des étés passés à l'hôtel avec ses grands-parents. Les photos d'elle adolescente et de son grand-père avec Galilée, Zora et les six petits Starks. Les photos des louveteaux sont superbes. Et puis elle lui tend la lettre tombé par terre un peu plus tôt. Clarke la lit en silence. Elle comprend que Lexa partage à ce moment-là, absolument tout d'elle. Tout ce qui la touche et qui a fait son passé heureux avant que tout lui soit brutalement retiré.

« Sometimes I dream about real. But for ever I live on your dream. Like a wolf into wild Like a strange into strom I'll always be with you. I never forget you and your soul You stay in my mind you stay on my skin Like a scar. For the rest of my life. Costia»

Clarke traduit difficilement la langue étrangère alors Lexa, qui connait les mots par cœur, les récite à voix basse.

 _« Parfois je rêve de la réalité. Mais toujours je vis dans tes rêves. Comme un loup dans la nature sauvage, comme un étranger dans la tourmente. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais ni toi ni ton âme. Tu restes dans mon esprit, tu restes dans ma peau comme une cicatrice. Pour le reste de ma vie. Costia._ »

Clarke se sent faible tout d'un coup. Le poids du passé de Lexa sur les épaules.

_ Elle était poète. Elle était belle et intelligente. Murmure Lexa

_ Costia ? ton première amour n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ A BridgeGarden ?

_ Hum… oui…

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose de terrible dans ta vie.

_ Oui à croire que c'est moi qui porte la poisse.

_ Non ne dit surtout pas ça. C'est entièrement faux. Le monde tourne autour de nous, tu n'es responsable de rien.

_ Tu crois ça ?

_ C'est toi qui m'a fait croire ça. Souviens-toi quand je suis arrivé, j'étais détruite, je culpabilisais pour tout et tu m'as montré que je méritais mieux et que je n'étais pas coupable.

_ Quand je suis parti de l'internat à mes 17ans, juste après la mort de mon grand-père, Costia s'est retrouvé seule là-bas et elle a fini son année. Elle est rentrée chez elle à Washington, son père était un diplomate important. Déprimée par mon absence et ce qui m'arrivait, Costia avait changé. Son père comprit alors qu'elle aimait les filles. Il ne l'a jamais accepté. Il a refusé que l'on se revoit, il a refusé qu'elle reparte pour l'internat même si je n'y étais plus inscrit… (Lexa retient ses larmes pour finir son récit) … Elle s'est suicidé quelques mois plus tard…

_ Oh non… Lexa...

_ Je sais… Elle fait maintenant parti du Cercle des poètes disparus, comme j'aime à le penser.

Clarke ne trouve pas les mots. Elle sert Lexa dans ses bras.

_ Je l'ai aimé et elle en est morte.

_ Ne dis pas ça.

_ Après je me suis persuadé que l'amour était une faiblesse… et puis il y a eu toi.

Clarke la regarde intensément. Serait-elle en train d'avouer ses sentiments ? Puis la conversation se transforma en étreinte charnelle.

Elles n'avaient pas réellement parlé de leurs sentiments. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, les mots et les gestes ne mentent pas. Les mots étaient superflus entre elles. Seul dérapage entre elle. Au milieu de la nuit, Lexa laissa échapper une phrase qu'elle se retenu de finir « C'est pour ça que je… ». Clarke avait entendu, Clarke avait compris à demi-mot qu'elle tentait encore de lui dire « je t'aime ». Elle avait eu le cœur serré et les larmes aux bords des cils. Elle la fait taire en un émouvant baiser, elles firent l'amour comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait. En laissant vraiment les sentiments se dévoiler.

Et la vie continua sur les rives du Emerald Lake sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur amour.

Un matin, un livreur, nouveau dans l'équipe et totalement paumé dans cette région, arriva enfin au Lost Wood Hotel. Lexa réceptionne le colis en vitesse et le remercie. Elle sait ce que c'est. Elle monte vite à l'étage vers la chambre de Clarke, cette dernière étant depuis une demie heure dans la piscine.

Il y a plusieurs semaines, en n'en apprenant un peu plus sur Clarke, elle a passé un coup de fil à un vieil ami de BridgeGarden. L'école de Fille et celle de Garçon étaient séparé de plusieurs kilomètres, aucun cours en commun, aucun lien possible si ce n'est l'équitation. Lexa et Rohan, faisait partie des meilleurs cavaliers de BridgeGarden et étaient devenu meilleur ennemi. Toujours en compétition l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient pourtant créé des liens indescriptibles.

*Il y a quelques temps au téléphone :

…

_ Ro ! ça te dit une bonne action sous forme de cambriolage ?

_ un vol comme avant ? Une bonne action, laisse-moi rire ? On a arrêté nos conneries il y a longtemps, je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Ma reconnaissance éternelle.

_ Je croyais que je l'avais déjà ta reconnaissance éter…

_ S'il te plait, c'est important.

_ Aller, annonce, c'est quoi le boulot ?

_ Aucun risque. Une maison de banlieue à SkyFalls, Michigan. A l'étage, une ancienne chambre de jeune fille, il y a un bureau et beaucoup de carnets et de cartons à dessins, des books, des photos de famille et du matériel de peinture.

_ Quoi, c'est tout ?

_ Oui, juste ça. C'est personnel.

_ Ok j'ai compris, toi quand c'est important c'est toujours qu'il y a une fille derrière !

_ Pas de commentaires.

_ Ok ok, envoie moi l'adresse exacte.

_ Je ne l'ai pas.

_ Alors un nom, le propriétaire de la baraque ?

_ Abigaël Griffin. Chirurgien.

_ Skyfalls Michigan? C'est près des grands lacs ça ?

_ Oui

_ OK très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

_ Merci Rohan.

_ Après ça on sera quitte.

_ ça marche. »*

Elle ouvre le carton à moitié et jette un coup d'œil, elle aperçoit des carnets, des boites de crayons et de pinceaux et des photos. Elle reconnait la frimousse et les cheveux blond bouclés de Clarke. Rhoan a fait le boulot. Lexa sourit. Elle laisse le carton entre ouvert sur le bureau dans la chambre et écrit un mot sur le bloc du bureau.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais retrouver tes souvenirs même si c'est douloureux. Quand quelqu'un que l'on aime est dans ta mémoire, cette mémoire est un trésor. Ne t'en sépare jamais. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. Avec tendresse Lexa. »

Même si Clarke ne met plus trop les pieds dans cette chambre et que la plupart du peu d'affaire qu'elle a emporté, sont dans les appartements de Lexa, elle trouvera un moyen de la faire revenir ici, un peu plus tard.

Clarke avait consciemment oublié son passé, l'avait laissé derrière elle pour l'instant, pour l'instant qu'elle vivait avec Lexa. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde revenir en arrière et refaire le cours des choses. Les évènements qui l'avaient mené ici, elle les remerciait presque aujourd'hui. De l'avoir rencontré, changeait sa vie. Elle goutait au bonheur simple et sans tourments. Elle était enfin presque heureuse et elle-même. Comme toute sa raison ne s'était pas échappé au fil des baisers échangés, elle pensait parfois à sa mère. Par contre Finn était définitivement sorti de son esprit. Lexa avait soigné ses blessures comme personne n'aurait pu le faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke n'a pas remis les pieds d'elle-même dans sa chambre. Lexa commençait à se dire que la surprise tomberait à l'eau. Et puis, comme un signe annonciateur, le téléphone de la réception sonne alors qu'elles digèrent leur dîner devant la cheminée du grand salon. Lexa va répondre, Clarke la suit intrigué. Il était tard pour un appel de réservation pour les vacances. Les coups de fils pour des réservations avaient commencé ces dernières semaines mais les clients appelaient en journée.

« LostWood Hôtel, Green Village Idaho. Bonjour (…) Si j'ai des clients en ce moment ? Non monsieur. Personne. La saison estivale ne commence que dans quelques semaines. (…) Si je connais une femme nommé Clarke Griffin ?! … »

En répétant les mots, elle traduit la conversation à Clarke qui, en entendant son nom, se met à secouer frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« … Non, je ne connais pas de Clarke Griffin. Je vous l'ai dit, l'hôtel est encore fermé, je n'ai pas de client (…) Très bien, si vous voulez. (…) De rien. Au revoir. »

Elle raccroche, un peu sous le choc.

_ Ce mec à la voix et le ton d'un fédéral ! Clarke qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je n'en sais rien !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Mais rien, je te jure… ma mère ! Elle a dû embauché quelqu'un pour me retrouver ! … Et je lui ai envoyé un message, quelques jours après mon arrivée, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop…

_ Ils ont retrouvé ta trace mais j'espère avoir été assez convaincante, ils vont abandonner la piste. Ton téléphone est toujours éteint ?

_ Oui.

Elles montent ensemble dans la chambre de Clarke où son sac à main n'a pas bougé lui. Clarke remarque alors le carton sur le bureau et hésite un instant entre récupéré son portable et s'inquiété de cette boite. Elle fait les deux. Elle fouille dans son sac en même temps qu'elle questionne Lexa.

_ C'est quoi ce carton, chérie ?

_ Une surprise… qui ne l'est plus trop…

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Lexa réalise qu'elle a peut-être fait un erreur en envoyant Rohan chez les Griffin à Skyfalls.

_ Je … je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

Clarke s'inquiète de voir le désarroi soudain de sa compagne et se précipite sur le carton. Elle l'ouvre et réalise. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle se retourne vers Lexa, qui tête baissée et toute honteuse, évite son regard. Elle hésite encore entre fouiller dans le carton ou prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Elle sort quelques carnets et photos. Elle réalise pleinement que ce sont ses souvenirs qu'elle tient dans les mains. Elle reconnait les visages familiers sur les photos vieillis et les couvertures en cuir ou en carton de ses carnets. Ses souvenirs qu'elle avait abandonnée précipitamment dans sa fuite, elle les tenait entre ses doigts.

_ Lexa ? Je ne comprends pas ? Comment ?

_ Je … j'ai … j'ai envoyé quelqu'un chercher tes affaires.

_ Quelqu'un ?

_ Un vieil ami.

_ Je suis touchée, mon Dieu Lexa qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça… Je … j'aime ses souvenirs mais il ne fallait pas…

_ Je voulais que tu restes…

Clarke lâche ses souvenirs qui tombent au sol et s'éparpillent. Elle s'approche tout près d'elle et l'enlace de ses bras.

_ Lexa, je serai resté sans ça.

_ Maintenant je m'aperçois que c'était une erreur. Pourtant Rohan est in-traçable, j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas repéré et que c'est de ma faute.

_ Il est allé chez ma mère ?

_ J'ai toute confiance en lui, il a pénétré chez toi pendant qu'elle était de garde. Il n'y avait aucun risque, aucune effraction. C'est juste que s'ils te retrouvent, qui que ce soit, et qu'il t'enlève à moi... Je ne le supporterai pas…

_ Personne, ne m'enlèvera à toi. Je te le jure.

_ Clarke … Je t'aime.

Les larmes de Clarke cèdent et coulent à flots en quelques secondes. Elle l'embrasse et leurs larmes se mêlent. Toute l'émotion de la blonde ne peut se contenir en un baiser alors elle passe ses mains sous le pull de Lexa et le lui enlève. Lexa l'a stop et cherche son regard. Elle ne veut comprendre l'angoisse qui se mêle à leur baiser. Clarke ouvre les yeux et soutient son regard. Elle trouve la force et murmure « moi aussi », puis reprend d'assaut les lèvres tendres de sa compagne. Lexa se laisse entrainer, elle comprend que Clarke ne lui en veut pas, bien au contraire. Elle déboutonne le jean de Clarke et elle précipite ses lèvres dans son cou. Clarke ôte le soutien-gorge de sa compagne rapidement, elle prend d'assaut ses petits seins parfait. Lexa soupire. Elle l'attire à elle, elle lui ôte son gilet et son débardeur. Elles se rapprochent du lit au milieu de la chambre et se laissent tomber sur le couvre lit impeccable. En quelques minutes lascives, les draps se froissent et les derniers vêtements tombent à terre. Entre elles, l'amour coule de source depuis leur première nuit. A présent elles se connaissent par cœur et elles s'aiment sans détour et sans retenue. Les mains, les bouches et les corps s'alliant pour atteindre ensemble l'extase, encore et encore.

Chapitre 20 Quand le temps les rattrape

Alors que les jours passaient, que le soleil du printemps se transformait rapidement en brulant rayons d'été et que les réservations pleuvaient, Clarke et Lexa préparaient l'ouverture de la saison ensemble avec le personnel fraichement arrivés. Ils étaient déjà une demi-douzaine, les plus anciens avec des postes importants et avaient pris leurs quartiers dans les locaux adjacent à l'immense demeure.

Lexa avait présenté Clarke comme son égal, face aux anciens employés, connaissant déjà les lieux et le protocole. Les petits nouveaux arriveraient dans quelques jours. L'hôtel se transformait peu à peu. La Salle à manger été disposé selon les réservations de la première semaine. Les tables et chaises sont installé en terrasse. Le Solarium et la piscine était entretenu par un jardinier/technicien. Les chaises longues sont placées sur la terrasse de la piscine, les baies vitrées sont ouvertes. Les chambres étaient préparées, lits impeccables, salle de bain nickel, bureau, échantillons, linge propre, guide et accessoires, tout été près hormis les fleurs fraîches et bouteille d'eau minérale qui sont misent au dernier moment.

L'hôtel prend vie petite à petit. Clarke s'épanouie au côté de Lexa et vice-versa.

La veille de l'ouverture officielle, Lexa organise toujours une grande soirée. Feu de camp sur la plage, musique à fond, barbecue géant et alcool à flot. C'est pour décompressé le personnel, les nouveaux sont des jeunes saisonniers et les anciens, respectés de Lexa et qui avaient connus son grand-père, aimaient cette tradition. Octavia, Lincoln, Anya et quelques autres comme Niko étaient convié aussi. Même le maire du village Titus Garner était là ce soir, plus décontracté qu'à l'ordinaire.

La soirée commençait bien. Tout le monde occupé, tout le monde le rire aux lèvres, chantant et dansant sur la plage avec un gobelet à la main pendant que le repas se préparait.

La nuit allait tomber, le ciel était de mille et une couleurs nuancé entre le bleu marine de la nuit d'un côté, et le bleu ciel s'atténuant à l'horizon d'un jaune orangé du soleil couchant. Le feu sur la plage crépitait de joie. Tout autour les employés mêlés aux amis apprenaient à se connaitre ou étaient content de se revoir. Lexa et Clarke, assissent, sur le rebord de la terrasse, trinquaient ensemble devant le spectacle.

Clarke pose son verre et son assiette sur la pierre et emporte Lexa dans une danse endiablée sur le sable. Ensemble, elles oublient le monde autour d'elles, ensemble elles vivent l'une pour l'autre, le reflet vert des yeux de Lexa dans celui bleu profond de Clarke. Vert et bleu se reflétant indéfiniment comme dans un effet de miroirs. Elles s'aiment simplement, sans plus d'artifices que la vérité au fond de leurs regards.

Et puis, tout bascula.

Dans la pénombre, contournant le manoir, trois silhouettes avançaient rapidement. Lexa ralentit leur danse pour observer qui s'approche, elle ne reconnait pas encore les traits. Et puis soudain elle se fige, Clarke s'étonne de son air sérieux, elle n'a pas encore vue les trois personnes avancer vers elles.

Lexa a maintenant reconnue Indra, en uniforme, sans Lady, accompagnée de deux hommes inconnus en costume noir. Clarke les remarque enfin et panique. Lexa se poste devant elle. Le reste de la troupe, plus loin sur la plage, n'a encore rien remarqué.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, l'un des homme, sévère, prend la parole.

_ Vous êtes Clarke Griffin ? Dit-il, le ton autoritaire en foudroyant la blonde du regard.

_ Indra, qu'est ce qui se passe ? c'est quoi ce bordel ? Interrompt Lexa de sa voix la plus dur.

_ Lexa, ne t'en mêle pas. J'ai essayé de les retenir mais ils la cherchent. Répond Indra, l'air désolée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait venez avec nous. Dit l'homme toujours le regard sur Clarke.

_ Pourquoi ? Réitère Lexa, de plus en plus en colère.

L'autre homme prend alors la parole. Il est plus aimable que son collègue.

_ Bonsoir, je suis l'Agent Kane - Agence Spéciale Gouvernementale. Et voici mon coéquipier l'Agent Pike. Pardonnez-le, nous avons fait un long voyage. Cela fait un moment que l'on vous cherche Mlle Griffin.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demande Clarke, enfin capable d'articuler.

_ Vous êtes recherché pour plusieurs chefs d'inculpation.

_ Quoi ?

_ Coups et blessures, mise en danger d'autrui, non-assistance à personne en danger et non présentation en tant que témoin capitale dans l'affaire du groupe Electrolia contre les D.E.N.

_ Comment ça elle est étudiante en médecine ? Comment aurait-elle pu mette quelqu'un en danger ? Se questionne Lexa à voix haute et apportant un argument. La situation lui échappe, elle panique mais ne le montre pas.

_ Finn ? répond Clarke en réalisant en même temps.

_ Oui. Répond l'agent Pike avant de mettre à profit le moment de faiblesse de Clarke pour tenter de lui passer les menottes.

Mais Lexa s'interpose violement. Le reste de la troupe sur la plage et en premier Lincoln à enfin aperçut la scène et s'est vite rapprocher des filles. Assez vite pour retenir Lexa qui s'en prenait déjà à l'Agent Pike. Il la retient et évite que cela ne dégénère. Il comprend vite que c'est Clarke, l'objet de leur venue. Il comprend qu'Indra est impuissante.

Dans un dernier baiser, Clarke et Lexa s'étreigne pendant que l'Agent Kane, lui passe les menottes plus habilement, avec plus de douceur. Clarke commence à comprendre, elle voudrait tout expliquer. Entre deux baisers elle tente de le faire.

_ Je suis désolé mon ange… je ne voulais pas… je crois que je l'ai blessé en partant et je l'ai abandonnée sans m'en rendre compte... mais il était en vie quand je suis partit... est-ce qu'il ... Oh mon Dieu ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

_ Il est en vie. Il a mis du temps à s'en remettre mais comme vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, il a porté plainte. Conclut l'agent Kane.

_ L'enfoiré, cracha Clarke.

_ Vous ne risquez pas grand-chose pour ça. Par contre votre témoignage est important, c'est le juge en personne qui nous à envoyer vous retrouver. Vous ne voulez pas la justice pour la mort de votre père ?

_ Si.

_ Alors venez avec nous. Sans discuter.

_ Très bien. Dit-elle, résignée et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Pike reculait déjà en gardant le regard noir vers Lexa et Lincoln. Kane laissa Clarke s'effondrer dans les bras de sa compagne une dernière fois. Elles s'embrassent longuement comme pour garder à jamais le souvenir de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Clarke se laissa enfin aller au point de révéler ses sentiments.

Dans un dernier baiser, le souffle court, le cœur serré, elle lui murmure « Lexa… Attends, Je t'aime », et Lexa lui répond « Je serais toujours avec toi… Nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets ».

Chapitre 21 Puissions-nous nous retrouver

La soirée finit brutalement avec le départ précipité et dramatique de Clarke. Lexa est choqué, encore une fois on lui prenait son bien le plus précieux. Avant de partir avec eux, Indra tenta de s'excuser et de s'expliquer, qu'elle avait tenté de les court-circuité il y a des semaines déjà mais qu'ils avaient insisté et étaient quand même venue jusqu'ici, car sûr de leur piste. Mais Lexa n'écouta pas vraiment.

Quand Clarke disparue dans la voiture des agents sur le parking de l'hôtel, Lexa s'effondre. Lincoln et Octavia restent avec elle une bonne partit de la nuit pendant que les autres regagnent leurs quartiers. La fête d'ouverture est de bien mauvais augure cette année mais Lexa n'en n'a que faire. Elle ne pense qu'à Clarke et à sa détresse.

Quand finalement Lexa part se coucher, laissant le couple dans une chambre pour ne pas qu'ils prennent la route après les verres qu'ils se sont envoyés avec elle, elle se sent totalement vide. Elle reste un long moment sous la douche, totalement hors d'elle, accablé par la peine et la colère.

Quand enfin elle se couche sur son lit, en peignoir qui sent encore le parfum de Clarke, elle pleure en silence. Et puis au travers de ses larmes, éclairé par des rayons lunaires, comme pour lui indiquer où regarder, elle voit le carnet à dessin de Clarke. Il est posé sur la table de chevet, du côté où Clarke avait pris l'habitude de dormir. Le carnet est posé sur le portfolio qui contient les photos de leur balade.

Elle hésite et finalement elle allume la petite lampe et ouvre le carnet. Elle découvre le travail de Clarke. Jusque-là elle n'avait qu'entre aperçue les esquisses de loin quand sa compagne était plongée dedans. Elle découvre son talent, la finesse des traits, la réalité des sujets et la beauté du dessin au final. Beaucoup de détails et des nuances de gris parfaites. Des paysages et des portraits de loups. Lexa reconnait ses chiens.

Et puis soudain, elle a l'impression que les rôles s'inversent. Elle avait pris Clarke pour modèle avec son appareil photo. Clarke avait pris Lexa comme muse pour ses dessins.

Toutes les autres pages du carnet, offert il y a des mois par Lexa, affichaient des portraits d'elle. En noir et blanc, en dégradé, en finesse, Clarke avait crayonné sa silhouette au loin sur la plage avec les loups et son visage sous tous les angles, tous les profils, toutes les nuances dans son regard, son air autoritaire, son sourire léger en coin… et puis des esquisses de son corps, certaines sont très subjectives, certaines sont charmantes mais toutes sont empreintes de sentiments.

Le dernier dessin représente uniquement un gros plan en trois quarts du visage de Lexa. C'est le seul en couleur. Noir et gris pour le visage, vert, multiple vert pour les yeux. Les détails de l'iris sont magnifiques, le travail est fin et délicat. Lexa en reste bouche bée, elle a du mal à y croire mais ce sont ses yeux.

Au dos du dessin, écrit à la main, il y a quelques lignes. Lexa les lit et s'endors en pleurant.

Il y a dans nos regards, des sentiments qui s'égarent.

Il y a dans nos baisers, des confessions inavouées.

Il y a sous les caresses, un échange de belles promesses.

Il y a entre nous, plus d'étincelles qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Et il y a dans tes yeux, le feu qui m'anime et qui me maintien en vie.

Avec tout mon amour Clarke.

 **FIN**

19


End file.
